Destino
by Nube de Magallanes
Summary: Porque su felicidad era lo mas importante, por el sacrificaría todo. Por empezar todo de nuevo. Porque cincuenta años antes o cincuenta años después ella siempre lo amaría. AU
1. El deseo y su entrega

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

Esto es el nuevo proyecto que se me ha ocurrido…así que siéntense y disfruten.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 1: El deseo y su entrega.**

Kagome observaba todo transcurrir lentamente. O era su mente la que le jugaba una mala pasada.

El cielo se había teñido de un gris oscuro, que para ella era como un mal presagio. El viento silbo en sus oídos, de reojo observo Sango gritarle algo desde unos metros, con el Hiraikotsu en mano.

Acuno el cuerpo de Shippo lo mas fuerte que pudo, observo su rostro sucio y herido con rasguños, pero al parecer intacto.

—¡Kagome!—el grito rompió el aire. Inuyasha blandía la espada, con Kikyo herida a unos metros.

Observo los ojos dorados y hermoso clavarse en los de ellas, tantos sentimientos la recorrieron en ese instante, mas sin embargo, tuvieron que separarlos ya que un tentáculo corría rápidamente hacia la sacerdotisa cadavérica que reposaba a unos metros.

Inuyasha golpeo el tentáculo, partiéndolo por la mitad. Estaba preocupado por Kikyou, por ella, por Sango y Miroku, por Shippo.

A unos metros un sollozo la alerto, Sango se había dejado caer con Miroku, que inconsciente sostenía su agujero.

Volvió la vista al cielo.

Horas antes, Naraku los había descubierto en medio del campo donde descansaban. No los había atacado, solo había llevado a Kikyo en brazos para después desaparecer, dejando una estela con su pútrido y fétido aroma que el medio demonio en su desesperación por salvar a la sacerdotisa siguió.

Y eso fue el peor error.

Naraku les había tendido una trampa desde el principio, sabia que Inuyasha sin pensar se iba a lanzar en la búsqueda de la sacerdotisa, mientras que ellos le iban a seguirlo, así que preparo una emboscada con miles de demonios y espíritus, donde les supero en numero.

—¿Qué se siente, Inuyasha?—Naraku se carcajeo cínicamente, mientras hacia una venia—Caer ante mi…

—¡Callate!—gruño jadeante el medio demonio.

Naraku esbozo una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Ambos sabemos que ustedes ya han caído…

Inuyasha gruño, observando a Sango inconsciente y aferrada al Monje que respiraba agitadamente, ambos estaban malheridos, junto con Kirara que sangraba profusamente por una herida que un demonio le había ocasionado. Kagome abrazaba a Shippo…

El hedor de la sangre de Kagome era insoportable.

Un tentáculo salió disparado hacia el, sostuvo fuertemente la espada mientras la extensión del medio demonio colisionaba con su espada, de reojo observo a Kikyou removerse, tenia una herida hueca en el hombro. Ataco rápidamente el tentáculo retrocediendo hasta que dio con la funda de la espada que le dio un campo de energía.

Asintió hacia Kikyo ayudando a levantarla, en su mano la perla brillaba débilmente.

—Debes llevársela…a…Kagome—murmuro con dificultad la sacerdotisa.

—Pero…Kikyou…

Ella negó.

—Ella es la guardiana, no yo…ella es la que la debe purificar…la perla.

El medio demonio titubeo un poco, pero asintió. La dejo con la funda protegiéndola, mientras escuchaba los ataques descontrolados de Naraku golpear el campo, había visto toda la escena entre ambos y no le había gustado nada.

Salto del campo, y a penas toco suelo se hecho a correr hacia donde el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa reposaba, sabia que estaba viva, porque su corazón lo oía desde donde estaba, pero estaba herida…

Por el.

Llego donde ella. Pero ella no lo veía…no veía mas que el cielo.

—No creo que salgamos de esta, Inuyasha—murmuro ella sin mirarlo.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza.

—No…no digas eso…

Kagome abrazo el zorrito mientras incorporaba un poco la cabeza mirando donde Kikyo la observaba con la respiración lenta y con dificultad.

—¿Por qué no estas con ella?

El medio demonio le tomo la mano y abrió sus dedos, coloco la perla que brillo fuertemente…

—Quiero estar contigo.

Kagome parpadeo sorprendida.

—No…no creo que quieras estar conmigo—miro la perla en su palma—Además, ella es la guardiana…ella debería tener la…

—Tu eres la guardiana…tu eres la de la perla…—murmuro, viendo como Naraku se acercaba ahora a ellos—Kagome…Quiero estar contigo…hubiera querido estar contigo.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa se llenaron de lagrimas, el rostro del medio demonio estaba mortalmente serio, sus ojos brillaban sinceros y con…con cariño.

—Antes había hablado con Kikyo….yo le había dicho que no me quería ir con ella. Que…—el medio demonio trago duro, mientras observaba el rostro tétrico de su enemigo acercarse cada vez mas cerca—Que quería quedarme aquí, contigo y los chicos…

El medio demonio se levanto con pesadez observando el rostro confundido de Kagome, se inclino un poco, hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y …todo desapareció para ambos, Naraku y los demonios, la sangre…y su inminente derrota.

Rozo lentamente los labios de su sacerdotisa, saboreando la dulce miel que recibía de su boca, los cepillo tan suavemente tratando de traspasar los sentimientos que inspiraba en su alma. Mas sin embargo, el medio demonio también le traspaso su miedo, su rabia…por no haber podido estar juntos…su frustración…por no haberle dicho sus sentimientos antes.

Su perdón.

Kagome absorbió todo lo que le estaba dando, sin evitar que sus lagrimas por fin saliera, el beso tenia sabor a despedida…y amor.

—Te amo—musito el medio demonio, le sonrió por ultima vez y con espada en mano detuvo a Naraku que quería la perla.

Débil y maltrecho fue herido muchas veces mas. Kagome observaba algo ajena…

Inuyasha estaba muriendo…

Su Inuyasha.

Apretó la perla fuertemente, clavándosela en la mano.

"Midoriko, no permitas que muera. Ojala…Ojala el viviera….Ojala fuera feliz…Ojala… Sango hubiera estado con su padre. Que Miroku nunca hubiera tenido su maldición. Que Shippo jamas perdiese a sus padres. Que la perla nunca se hubiera roto. Que…Kikyou jamás hubiera muerto."

—Deséalo…—la dulce voz de la sacerdotisa resonó en la perla.

"Deseo su felicidad…la felicidad de Inuyasha, y la de todos. Deseo…todo para el"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a esta época?

Kagome despertó de golpe, parpadeo ante la oscuridad que llenaba el espacio donde antes había estado Naraku a punto de alcanzarla. Observo a su alrededor, encontrándose la figura de una sacerdotisa con armadura que alzaba una espada.

—¿Mido…Midoriko?

Ella sonrió y sentó a su lado.

—Has recorrido un largo camino, Kagome—susurro.

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

—Me has llamado—señalo la perla que ahora flotaba en sus cabezas—Has deseado algo. Y aquí estas…ahora.

Kagome asintió. Observando las facciones femeninas y delicadas, su frente estaba adornada con una flor simple, y sus cabellos caían ondeantes.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber venido a esta época?—volvió a preguntar la sacerdotisa, Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta, observo sus manos, la respuesta ella ya la tenia…desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No…Jamás.

Midoriko sonrió mirando el vacío.

—Has deseado felicidad de Inuyasha—dijo—La perla ha decidido concederte el deseo…

—Pero…¿A que precio?—Kagome sabia que la perla no cumplía los deseos de forma fácil, siempre había un fallo.

Midoriko negó observando los ojos chocolates de la sacerdotisa.

—Yo y la perla hemos decidido cumplírtelo sin ningún…precio. Tu deseo, fue algo desinteresado. Fue por tus amigos. Así que la perla podrá cumplir tu deseo…pero…deberás trabajar por ello.

Frunció el ceño, confundida, espero hasta que Midoriko siguiera.

—Deberás tu encontrar la forma de hacer que el deseo de Inuyasha se cumpla, la perla solo te llevara al momento donde debas empezar, pero tu deberás…conseguirlo.

Miro sus manos…

—Pero…que va pasar con los demás…Naraku…

—Ese pasado ya no existe…lo sabrás dentro de muy poco. La perla no puede inmiscuirse en el destino, veras cuando ella te lleve donde debe…pero la pregunta es: ¿Estas preparada? Y ¿Estas segura?

Kagome observo el vacío. Su mente parpadeo rápidamente trayendo a sus recuerdos los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Por el haría lo que fuera, por hacerlo feliz…

Asintió.

Midoriko sonrió, tocando levemente con la punta de sus dedos la frente. Lentamente la oscuridad, fue tomando su mente.

—Tu deseo no fue por Inuyasha, fue también por los demás. Deberás recordarlo…Suerte, Kagome. Trabaja duro y no te olvides del amor que sientes tan fuerte. Jamás. Eso si…no olvides que la repercusiones que un cambio en el pasado tiene con el futuro. Hay cosas que deben mantenerse intactas…

Un trueno resonó, trayéndola de nuevo a la consciencia. Palpo a su lado y encontró un arco con una carcaj llena de flechas. Un rayo ilumino el cielo, mostrando la sombra de las gotas de lluvia caer sin clemencia.

Se levanto, detallando el kimono simple verde que llevaba. Debía estar en la época antigua, ya que estaba rodeada de un profundo y extenso bosque.

—¡Atrapen al demonio!

Se aferro al tronco sin moverse, observo las sombras de varios aldeanos con antorchas y varias armas siguiendo un demonio. Escucho varios gritos venir de alguna aldea cercana…dando un ultimo vistazo hacia los hombres que se perdían entre la lluvia, corrió hacia el origen de los gritos.

Entro lentamente a la aldea, pero nadie le ponía atención, era la…Aldea de Kaede…escucho un llanto escandaloso. Apretó su cuerpo en una de las paredes de la aldea…

Debía tener cuidado. No sabia donde la había mandado la perla.

Asomo su cabeza, observando el fuego consumir una cabaña. A su lado habían dos personas en el suelo, un hombre y una mujer, tomados de la mano y por la cantidad de sangre que los rodeaba estaba muerto.

El llanto provenia de…

Abrió los ojos, un jadeo casi sale de su garganta si no es que ella lo detuvo.

Kikyou tenia en brazos al bebe que lloraba, era a penas una pequeña chica…ni si quiera se parecía a la sacerdotisa que ella recordaba, altiva e indiferente. No, esta…Kikyou, lloraba con tal sentimiento que hizo que un nudo se instalara en su garganta.

—Lo lamento Otou-san*…Oka-san**…lo lamento de verdad—sollozo, cayendo en el barro—Yo…cuidare de Kaede…

Suspiro, observando como la figura de Kikyo antes de ver a sus padre y su casa, se perdió entre las demás cabañas, al parecer buscando ayuda.

No debía entrometerse. La perla la había mandado mas de 50 años antes y por la estatura de Kikyo, calculaba que tenia unos 13 años.

Era tres años menor que ella.

A pesar de que quería ayudarla…no debía por ahora entrometerse. Después lo haría. Inuyasha seria feliz. Kikyo seria feliz.

Solo debía trabajar en ello.

Con una mirada mas hacia la aldea, se perdió entre los arboles. Debía encontrar quien la entrenara para ser sacerdotisa.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y con esto llego a mi nuevo proyecto. "Destino" es algo extraño ya que se ubica en la época antigua…cosa que es extraña para mi. Bueno este es el primer capitulo, el odio hacia Kikyo ha bajado un poco, aun la detesto, pero bueno…supongo que fue buena antagonista.

Suerte y Abrazos.

*Otou-san: Papa

**Oka-san: Mama


	2. Maestra

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **Quizás un ligero Ooc

**Destino**

**Capitulo 2: Maestra****.**

Kikyou observo los arboles moverse, al menos eso intentaba, solo quería perderse en el lento vaivén de las ramas en vez de estar oyendo la voz aguda de Tsubaki. Sin ninguna expresión, observo a su lado, observando a la sacerdotisa con otras mas aprendices agitar las manos y asentir frenéticamente.

Estaban emocionadas, hoy, sus nuevas futuras maestras se presentaban, sin embargo su emoción se debía a una de ellas. Poderosa y bastante joven, se decía que era hermosa y letal, pero bondadosa y bastante exigente.

—Lograre que me escoja—exclamo Tsubaki, agitando su cabello negro.

Kikyou no entendía, como es que una mujer como ella podía ser sacerdotisa, no era trabajo de ella señalar quien debía o no escoger su camino, pero Tsubaki era mortalmente arrogante, que a veces ella creía que no tenia el alma de sacerdotisa que se debía tener.

Tampoco es que ella la tuviera, solo que ella…quería eliminar a los demonios malignos, que otros no sufrieran las perdidas que ella sintió.

Por sus padres, y su hermana.

—Ahí están—murmuro una de sus compañeras, estiro el hakama y todas se quedaron quietas, rectas y en fila.

De reojo observo de los arboles salir las cinco mikos, las primero cuatro venían calladas y con la mirada dura y tranquila, mas la última era joven, un poco mas vieja que ella, pero aun muy joven.

Los ojos chocolates de la sacerdotisa se clavaron en los de ella, Kikyou solo bajo lentamente la mirada sin mostrar sumisión sino solo una fría indiferencia.

—¿Ellas son?—pregunto una vieja con cabello canoso, sostenía un báculo fuertemente.

—Si, Chiyo-sama—asintió su anterior maestra, Kaoru-sama.

Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, observo los pies de la anciana detenerse en cada una, evaluando cada rostro, como si fueran ganado.

—Chiyo-sama, creo que debería de dejar de evaluarlas así—Kikyou levanto imperceptiblemente los ojos, observando la joven dirigiéndose a la anciana—Son sacerdotisas, no ganado.

Sin mostrar su sorpresa, bajo el rostro otra vez.

Chiyo enrojeció de cólera, apretando el báculo entre sus arrugadas manos.

—¿Acaso crees tu que mi criterio no es el correcto?

Ella negó, su rostro estaba en calma, pero para sorpresa de Kikyou había diversión en sus pupilas.

—No, claro que no Chiyo-sama…solo le estoy dando una recomendación—se acerco lentamente, con arco en mano—Son mikos, deberán mostrar su…vocación. No su cara, seria lamentable que las escogiera…así.

La anciana frunció el ceño, retrocedió y con una burlona venia le dio el paso a la joven que rolo los ojos y aliso un mechón que salía de su trenza.

—Mi nombre es Kagome—se presento con una reverencio que respondieron todas. Sus ojos chocolates se clavaron en los de ella, sintiendo algo extraño…

—Mi nombre es Tsubaki, Kagome-sama—Kagome retiro los ojos de ella, clavando sus ojos en los negros de la sacerdotisa, lentamente se acerco.

—Un gusto, Tsubaki-chan—esta arrugo la nariz de desagrado por el diminutivo—¿Qué deseas?

—Quiero que usted sea mi maestra—los ojos chocolates de Kagome se agudizaron en los de la miko.

—Eres bastante decidida, Tsubaki-chan—sonrió Kagome, descubrió una de sus manos que mantenía dentro de las mangas del hakama. Abrió la palma, una pequeña inscripción se deslizaba por entre su muñeca hasta su palma. Ofreció su mano que Tsubaki tomo sin temor.

Todas se quedaron en silencio, Kikyou observo el rostro inexpresivo de la sacerdotisa que observaba los ojos negros de Tsubaki. Chiyo-sama se movió nerviosamente.

Kagome soltó la mano de Tsubaki escondiéndola de nuevo en la manga del hakama.

—Eres poderosa, has entrenado duro…pero te falta algo muy importante…lo siento, no puedo entrenarte—los ojos negros de Tsubaki se abrieron por la impresión y retrocedió dos pasos, estupefacta.

—¿Q-Que has dicho?...eso es mentira—murmuro—Usted debe estar equivocada. A mi no me falta nada.

—Cree lo que quieras Tsubaki-chan—dijo Kagome, con la cara inexpresiva—Pero no te entrenare. Así de simple.

—¡¿Qué es lo que, según usted, me falta?

—Humildad. Eres demasiado arrogante, y eso te vuelve ciega a los demas—Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos venenosamente.

—¿Entonces a quien entrenaras?—una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo por el rostro de Kagome—Nadie aquí es mas poderoso que yo. Nadie.

Kikyo volvió a bajar los ojos al suelo, sintiendo los cuerpos espigados y tensos de sus otras compañeras, apretando el hakama nerviosamente.

—A ti no, es claro—Tsubaki pisoteo fuertemente y salió disparada hacia la aldea—No eres mas que un intento de miko—murmuro en el aire

El silencio corto la tranquilidad, hasta que Kagome agito la cabeza, negando.

A cada una de las sacerdotisas les tomo la mano, sonreía y se deslizaba hacia la otra, Kikyou estaba algo nerviosa, no le importaba quien la entrenara, pero había algo en la miko que la ponía nerviosa…

—…¿me permitirías?—abrió los ojos, observando los ojos chocolates bondadosos, bajo lentamente la mirada hasta posarla en la palma abierta.

Deslizo su mano en la mano de ella, sintiendo un lento murmuro nacer de su cabeza. Rápidamente, Kagome soltó la mano y le sonrió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kikyou.

Ella sonrio.

—Quiero entrenarte, Kikyou-chan—dijo a todas, sin dejar de mirarla—Quiero ser tu maestra.

Sus compañeras jadearon y observo a Chiyo enrojecer aun mas.

—Tienes poderes con los cuales naciste, pero hay algo en ti… siento que te conozco—los ojos chocolates de ella estaban cálidos pero distantes—Tu razón por la cual eres sacerdotisa también me cuestiona, así que…¿Quieres aceptar que yo sea tu maestra.

Chiyo resoplo, frunciendo el ceño.

—No debería preguntarle, Kagome-sama—la anciana casi escupió su nombre— Es el deber de ella aceptar.

Kagome-sama se volvió hacia la anciana y sonrió.

—Yo no obligo a nadie—clavo de nuevo sus ojos en ella—¿Qué opinas?

Kikyou observo sus pies, era la mas poderosa sacerdotisa, ella sabría entrenarla, pero…también ella sabia sobre su pasado. Había escarbado en sus pensamientos. El rostro de su hermana se deslizo en ella, debía convertirse en la mejor…por ella.

Por sus padres.

—Si, Kagome-sama. Acepto.

—Bien, de ahora en adelante te entrenare y vendrás conmigo.

Kikyou abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Su nueva maestra se despedía de las ancianas formalmente, siguiéndola con apuro la miro unos metros atrás. No debía negar que era hermosa…o eso es lo que opinaban de ella. Los rumores decían que era tan hermosa que era la reencarnación de Amaterasu Kami.

—Kagome-sama…tengo un problema—murmuro.

Ella se volvió y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Deja de llamarme Kagome-sama, me haces sentir vieja—Kikyou parpadeo rápidamente—Se que tienes una hermana, no hay problema que venga con nosotras.

Suspiro, aliviada.

—Gracias Kagome-sam…chan—Kagome asintió emocionada.

Kikyou la observo seguir caminando, había algo cálido en ella, que la llamaba y le hacia confiar en ella.

—Kikyou, no te quedes atrás…camina a mi lado—grito su maestra, agitando su mano hacia el cielo.

Apresuro el paso hasta caminar ambas a la misma distancia. Llegaron hacia el centro de la aldea, donde Kaede la esperaba…corriendo hacia ella, no vio a Kagome que sonrió amigablemente hacia ella, Kaede se detuvo de golpe y se sonrojo profusamente.

Se agacho y bajo la cabeza bruscamente.

—Lo siento…Miko-sama—tartamudeo.

Para sorpresa de Kikyo, Kagome se agacho a la altura de Kaede y le sonrió, apretándole la mano.

—Tranquila…—inclino su cabeza, queriendo escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

—Kaede.

—Kaede-chan. Es un hermoso nombre—sonriendo, la observo—Yo soy la nueva maestra de tu hermana. Son bastante parecidas—Kagome le lanzo una mirada de soslayo—Mi nombre es Kagome…me puedes decir así. Solo Kagome.

Kaede se quedo quieta, observándola…

—Bien, Kagome-chan.

Sonriendo, asintió.

Kikyou tuvo la sensación de que nunca hubiera tomado una mejor elección.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La flecha se clavo al lado del centro de la diana. Kikyou estaba agotada, el sudor recorría su frente y el sol inclemente también ayudaba a que se sintiera tan agitada. Las palmadas emocionadas de Kaede era lo único que la mantenía ahí.

Y su maestra.

—Deberás tensar mejor el brazo, sino lo mas posible es que pierdas energía en cada tiro.

Kikyo asintió y saco una flecha mas de la carcaj, tenso el arco y soltó la flecha, que esta vez si quedo clavada en el centro de la diana con precisión.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Kagome-sama?

—No me digas así, Kikyou—regaño con una sonrisa—Claro que puedes.

Bajo el arco y enfrento el rostro sereno de su maestra.

—¿Por qué Chiyo-sama la veía con desprecio?

Kagome enarco la ceja y observo divertida el pequeño sonrojo de su estudiante.

—A Chiyo-sama no le gustan las maestras jóvenes, para ella, el ser joven es sinónimo de debilidad e inexperiencia. Además, como yo no me quedo callada, mas ira la llena. Nunca fuimos buenas compañeras—explico.

—Nunca pensé que eso pasara entre sacerdotisas…

—Pero también humanas, nunca olvides eso.

Kagome la vio de reojo, volviendo la vista al árbol donde colgaba la diana, disparó una flecha hacia el centro. Kikyou aplaudió sorprendida, su flecha había quedado partida por la mitad por la de su maestra.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Kikyou?

La sacerdotisa la observo confundida y asintió.

—¿Hace cuanto pensaste en ser sacerdotisa?

—Hace seis meses—afirmo—Kaoru-sama fue la que me entreno primero y me llevo por este camino.

—¿Hiervas?—Kikyou asintió, el primer entrenamiento de cada sacerdotisa era aprender sobre elementos curativos de la naturaleza.

Su maestra se quedo pensativa, camino hacia el árbol y se sentó en sus ramas. Sonriendo, palmeo a su lado, algo nerviosa se sentó.

—Llevamos una semana entrenando…y me he dado cuenta de que eres una miko innata. Mas…me he preguntado: ¿qué te ha llevado aquí?

Kikyou se quedo quieta, sintiendo todos los sonidos del bosque ensordecer.

—¿Q-que?

Kagome clavo sus ojos, observándola atentamente.

—Cuando toque tus manos, me di cuenta. Tus padres…algo sobre tus padres.

—Viste mis recuerdos—mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, Kagome negó.

—No, solo veo…sentimientos, colores mezclándose. Sentí tristeza y añoranza, algo fundamental de falta. Tristeza por el futuro. Dolor y rencor—sin ver la cara de Kikyou supo que estaba escuchando, el cuerpo de ella estaba tenso como una cuerda—No es que diga que razones para convertirte en sacerdotisa son buenas o malas, al fin al cabo tu eres la que eliges…

Suspirando, miro el cielo.

—Pero si te soy honesta, mas que ser sacerdotisa quieres es matar todos los demonios para así vengar a tus padres—Kikyou abrió la boca, sorprendida— Tienes poderes innatos, es cierto…mas tus razones te golpearan un día.

Kikyou bajo la cabeza, sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, claro que lo sabia, sabia que mas que querer ser sacerdotisa, lo que deseaba era liberar el mundo de demonios que asesinaran gente humana y disfrutaran haciéndolo.

—Ser sacerdotisa es mas que nacer con poderes, es mas que tener vocación…es tener perseverancia. Habrán días donde tendrás que olvidar todo lo referente a lo tuyo para concentrar tu energía en los demás. Olvidaras el dolor, para que la otra gente no sienta mas que alegría. Olvidaras el miedo, para proteger a los demás. Olvidaras la indecisión, para que los otros sean seguros contigo y confíen en ti…a veces perderás tu libertad, para darla a los demás, para que otros sean libres.

Kagome llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Kikyou, observando los ojos humedecidos de su estudiante.

—Si no sabes cual es tu meta, tus camino te tragara viva. No desearas mas que salir de el, de alguna u otra forma. Por eso te pregunto: ¿crees que soportarás?—las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Kikyou—Durante mi entrenamiento entendí esto, que es ser sacerdotisa…tuve que olvidar a mi familia, separarme de ella…por un demonio y por mis deseos.

—Pero, entendí que mi libertad estaba en ser sacerdotisa. En amar a los demás, en dar ese "algo" a los demás. Me hacia sentir libre. Y ahí supe...

Observo la cara de estupefacción de su estudiante, aun sollozando.

—Pero estoy haciendo esto es por la gente que amo, por la gente que tiene miedo y sufre…por demonios y humanos—retrocediendo, descanso al frente de Kikyou—Piénsalo bien… este camino no es fácil…es difícil, demasiado…¿serás capaz de soportarlo?

—No se—sollozo.

Kagome suspiro y abrazo a la sacerdotisa.

—Piensa bien tus razones, que ellas te impulsaran a tus acciones. Hazlo por tus padres, pero sin ser rencorosa, creando y dando vida, protegiéndola. Esos sentimientos te harán trastabillar una y otra vez…anhelaras la libertad a todo costo…

—Quiero que ellos estén en paz.

—Y ellos lo estarán, son tus padres. Te queda tu hermana, al fin al cabo.

Kikyou se aferro al traje de su maestra, pensando por primera vez en lo que venia encima con ser sacerdotisa. Su libertad…ella amaba su libertad.

—Lo hare, aun así…—retrocedió, secándose las lagrimas con el hakama—Pero lo hare por mi hermana, esta vez, quiero que este segura…y feliz.

Kagome asintió, sin decir nada mas. Kikyou retrocedió, con la vergüenza golpeándola de lleno. Con una inclinación respetuosa, salió disparada hacia el bosque.

Kagome la observo, suspirando. Tres años habían pasado, se había entrenado para este momento. No sabia porque la perla la había traído antes de los cincuenta años de que Inuyasha y Kikyou se habían conocido. Pero algo era seguro…

Debía cuidar de ambas hermanas.

Debía iniciar todo, desde el origen.

No importaba si ella perdía su alma en el proceso, para cuidar la de su antecesora. Su libertad, de alguna u otra forma se la comería viva.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Algunas veces me he preguntado que llevo a Kikyou a ser sacerdotisa, aun cuando en un momento, hubiera querido ser libre. Pues bien, esa fue mi hipótesis. Ahora Kagome se ha convertido en su maestra, para poder evitar todo el problema de Naraku…¿e Inuyasha?...pues bien, tendrán que esperar.

Algunos se preguntaran por que Kikyou es tan…extraña, pero esta vez como a penas va a comenzando a ser sacerdotisa es como una adolescente normal, tiene sus problemas y los exterioriza.

Suerte y Abrazos.

PD: PASENSE POR BLUE DRAGON, SI QUIERES, YA ACTUALICE.


	3. Predestinación

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: Ooc**

**Destino**

**Capitulo 3: Predestinación**

—¿Miko-sama?

Kikyou levanto los ojos del pergamino que leía, observando la sombra nerviosa del aldeano.

—Kagome no esta, sin embargo, no se demora—dejo el pergamino de lado—¿Qué pasa?

El hombre avanzo unos pasos, observando aun nerviosamente los ojos indiferentes de la sacerdotisa, tembló, viendo caer las gotas del sombrero de paja que tenia.

—Un grupo de exterminadores necesitan a la miko a a cargo, es urgente.

Suspirando, se levanto con arco en mano. Dándole la ultima mirada a su hermana que dormía apaciblemente, salió. Con el aldeano a sus espaldas, observo al grupo de exterminadores que ignoraban la fuerte lluvia que caía. Escucho los murmullos de los aldeanos, intranquilos.

—¿Es usted la miko?

Kikyo entrecerró los ojos hacia el exterminador, sentía una energía extraña que lo rodeaba.

—Ella se ha ido, pero…¿qué necesita?

—Es de suma importancia…—inclinando el pesado bumerang, extrajo lo que necesitaba. Abrió las palmas, mostrando la perla rosada con un tenue brillo negro— Esta perla salió del cuerpo de un demonio ciempiés, es la…

—Perla de Shikon—completo una voz, a unos metros. El sombrero de paja cubría parcialmente el rostro de la inclemente lluvia.

Kagome encaro al exterminador con seriedad.

El exterminador se espigo con sorpresa.

—Kagome-sama…¡Que sorpresa!

—Ichigo-sama es agradable verlo de nuevo—exclamo con una sonrisa, camino hacia Kikyou que los observo a ambos—Aunque…veo que a tenido un día difícil.

Sonriendo, el exterminador asintió.

—Es verdad—exclamo, frotando su herida en el hombro. Kirara a su lado maulló, moviendo las colas alegremente hacia la sacerdotisa.

—Hola también para ti, Kirara—Kagome sonrió hacia el pequeño youkai. Volteando la mirada hacia la perla, su rostro adquirió seriedad—Necesita purificar la perla, Ichigo-sama.

—Es por eso que venia, Kagome-sama. Solo una sacerdotisa puede. Aunque pensé que la otra sacerdotisa podía purificarla, por ello no la espere…

Kagome miro de reojo a Kikyou que la observaba con el mismo interés del exterminador, negó secamente y encaro al jefe de los exterminadores.

—No, Ichigo-sama—exclamo—La perla la purificare yo.

El hombre se sorprendió un poco, pero le entrego aun así la perla. Kagome los observo partir, el padre de Sango había sido herido, mas sin embargo la perla una vez mas había llegado a sus manos.

Con una reverencia los exterminadores corrieron.

Entrecerró los ojos, observando el brillo rosa que resplandeció por un segundo para después apagarse dejando la perla rosa que brillaba en menor medida.

—¿Por qué no has dejado que me encargara?

Kagome levanto la cabeza, observando el gesto casi herido de Kikyou.

—¿No confías en mi?—bajo la mirada—Llevamos un año juntas…

—Si confió en ti , Kikyou-chan, pero ahora estoy velando tu seguridad. Créeme, la labor de cuidar la perla te quitara cosas que no quiero que pierdas. La encargada seré yo…¿de acuerdo?

La sacerdotisa aun insegura, asintió. Retrocedió rápidamente y se interno en la cabaña. Kagome suspiro, había llegado en el momento preciso.

Estaba segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas tomarían un rumbo abismalmente diferente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Llegare en menos de un mes, pero me demorare un tiempo…

Kaede asintió, con los ojos húmedos. Amaba a sus hermanas, tanto a Kagome y a Kikyou, le era difícil separarse de ambas, pero ahora, su hermana mayor se iba por un tiempo largo.

—Tranquila, Kaede. Volveré—Palmeando la cabeza de la pequeña, Kagome sonrió. Después se levanto observando con la misma sonrisa a su alumna y compañera.

—¿Estarás bien, Kikyou-chan?

Kikyou asintió, sonriendo. Kagome le sonrió aun mas ampliamente, a pesar de estar un año juntos siendo mas que maestra y alumna, no se acostumbraba a la sonriente Kikyou. Agitando su mano se despidió de ambas hermanas.

—¡Cuídate!

Kagome asintió. Camino internándose en el bosque. Su corazón empezó a latir desmedidamente mientras se alejaba mas y mas, por alguna razón tenia una sensación de que no debía alejarse.

De no irse.

Su pecho se encontraba oprimido y tenia unas intensas ganas de llorar. Pero no podía quedarse, tenia que hablar con la aldea de exterminadores del padre de Sango, Ichigo, para saber mas de la Perla.

Un mes desde que se había convertido en la guardiana de la perla. Ahora entendía a Kikyou, había perdido el pequeño gramo de poca libertad que tenia, para entregarla en la extenuante labor de proteger el pequeño tesoro. No se arrepentía, aun así.

Lo hacia con todo sacrificio, pero con amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y se convirtieron en semanas, avanzaba poco a poco, visitando cada aldea. Kagome sabia que necesitaba información, debía estar alerta, según sus cálculos Kikyou e Inuyasha debieron conocerse para esas épocas, lo mismo Onigumo.

Visito otra vez la aldea de exterminadores, se había hecho amiga de Ichigo y Kirara, solo como una forma de conexión entre su pasado.

En cada aldea se detenía, preguntaba sobre los rumores de las perla y bandidos. Nunca preguntaba sobre Inuyasha. Una cosa era pensarlo, otra era decir su nombre en voz alta.

Era…saborearlo, pero con la desesperanza de no encontrarlo, de buscarlo y el que el no estuviera ahí, de que no la recordara.

Lo guardaba celosamente cada día, junto con los recuerdos de su familia. Una cicatriz mas en la intensa batalla.

Para cuando se cumplieron casi cuatro semanas había llegado otra vez a la aldea. No había encontrado nada referente a los bandidos y la misma información que cada aldea tenia sobre la perla, una y otra vez.

Saludó a unos aldeanos que agitaron la mano con una sonrisa de bienvenida. El pequeño palpito que la había acompañado durante ese viaje aumento cuando empezó a caminar cada vez mas cerca del templo.

Muchos aldeanos la detuvieron para saludarla con sonrisas, ella sonreía y asentía algo incomoda, la presión del pecho había aumentado casi al punto de ser extremadamente doloroso.

—Kagome-sama al parecer tiene un nuevo visitante—exclamo una aldeana cerca de ella, que logro atraer su atención.

Detuvo su andar y volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer que cargaba un cesto de ropa.

—¿Visitante?—encarno la ceja.

—Si, señora es—la aldeana fue interrumpida por el llanto que provenía de una de las cabañas, ambas miraron sorprendidas los gritos del niño, que hizo que la mujer retrocediera apurada hacia el interior de la cabaña, acallando los gemidos y sollozos de un pequeño bebe.

Asintió hacia la aldeana que hizo una reverencia avergonzada y retomo su camino hacia el templo. Su mano hormigueaba, levanto lentamente la tela que la protegía viendo los kanjis que tenia danzar frenéticamente. Hasta detenerse.

—Kikyou…

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos. Esa voz, masculina e increíblemente ronca.

Con el sol resplandeciendo, pudo ver el relejo de los cabellos plateados y los ropajes rojos. Tenia las manos dentro de su aori, a su lado Kikyou se encontraba mirándolo.

Casi le dio nauseas. Las miradas de ambos eran…intensas. Con el dolor en el pecho en aumento, los observó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de su presencia. Debía terminar lo que empezó, habían pasado cuatro años.

Había madurado en su medida.

Sabia que ese momento que ahora se presentaba ante sus ojos llegaría, pensó que estaría lista, pero al parecer no era así, las nauseas iban en aumento. El dolor en el pecho también.

—Gracias por salvar a mi herma…—ella se sonrojo. Kagome nunca la había visto sonrojarse en vida ni tampoco muerta—¡Kagome!

Kagome observo a Inuyasha enderezarse de golpe y cambiar su rostro suave a uno duro y fiero. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella tuvo el impulso de gritar su nombre, pero en vez de eso, sonrió bajando la mirada.

El la había mirado con indiferencia. Como dolía.

—¡Llegaste!—exclamo Kikyou.

Suspiro y se espigo con una sonrisa, estaba segura que su rostro a pesar del pequeño gesto estaba también serio. Mortalmente, ya que Kikyou estaba nerviosa y mas sonrojada aun.

Algo que le gano una mirada fulminante del medio demonio.

—Si—entrecerró los ojos hacia Inuyasha. Debía actuar, ellos no se conocían. Contando mentalmente, empezó a recuperar la compostura— Han cambiado algunas cosas aquí ¿eh?—exclamo amigablemente.

Kikyou sonrió, visiblemente mas relajada. Inuyasha quedo estático.

—Sin sonar grosera…pero…¿Quién eres tu?

"_Relájate. El no sabe. Ella no sabe. Tu si, debes hacer que no lo conoces. Aunque te mueras por ello. ¡No debes hacerlo!"_ pensó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, gruñendo enojado, Kikyou sintiendo el enojo del medio demonio le abrió los ojos a lo que el asintió a regañadientes.

—Inuyasha—fue la seca respuesta.

—Un placer, Inuyasha-kun—hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo por momentos al medio demonio que frunció el ceño.

—¡Oni-san!

Abrió los brazos a Kaede que se lanzo a ellos, se sintió reconfortada.

Esto lo valía.

Ambas vivas lo valían.

—Es mejor que entremos a la cabaña, para hablar de lo que ha pasado mientras me fui—soltando a Kaede miro de soslayo a Kikyou que entendió la indirecta. Inuyasha, algo incomodo se removió y empezó a caminar para alejarse—Inuyasha-kun…también estas invitado.

El medio demonio detuvo de golpe, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, para después ablandar la mirada hacia Kikyou que asintió. Kagome aprovecho y se interno hacia la cabaña, soltando la pesada bolsa tejida.

Respiro unas cuantas veces antes de volverse.

—¿Trajiste algo, Oni-san?

Sonriendo, saco un caballo de madera y dos kimonos de seda. Kaede abrió los ojos y salto emocionada. Tomándolos se deslizó por la puerta siendo disparada mientras murmuraba sobre mostrarlos.

Inuyasha se sentó visiblemente incomodo, mientras que Kikyou se sentó a su lado.

—Así que…¿dónde se conocieron?

Inuyasha se removió sin mirarla.

—Inuyasha salvo la vida de Kaede…un demonio trato de matarla y si el no hubiera estado ahí…

El se acerco mas a Kikyou y apretó el hombro. Kikyou agradeció con una sonrisa.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, pensando las similitudes y diferencias del pasado y futuro. Según las historias de Kaede, Kikyou e Inuyasha se conocieron por la perla, pero ahora que ella era la guardiana.

Kikyou era diferente, era mas…humana.

—Gracias, Inuyasha-kun, por salvar la vida de Kaede.

—¡Keh!

—Bueno, además, el me ha a ayudado en algunas cosas. Matando demonios, ya sabes que han incrementado el numero por la perla…

Las orejas del medio demonio se agitaron.

—Me imagino que estuviste aquí por el rumor de la perla, Inuyasha-kun—exclamo Kagome, sorprendiendo a Kikyou e Inuyasha que se miraron de reojo— Pero también me imagino que habrás olvidado la idea, ya que estas con Kikyou.

El medio demonio se irguió imponente y entrecerró los ojos agresivamente hacia la sacerdotisa, tratando de intimidarla, mas para su sorpresa, ella le encarno al ceja burlonamente. Nunca una sacerdotisa le había respondido así. Siempre ignoraban.

—¿Quién eres tu?—pregunto socarronamente.

—La maestra de Kikyou—Inuyasha abrió los ojos mirándola—Si, ya se que soy joven y todo esos cuentos. Mi nombre es Kagome, Inuyasha-kun.

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron mas sorprendidos.

—He escuchado rumores de ti, sacerdotisa custodia. No pensé que fueras una niña.

Kagome suspiro. Era gratificante saber que Inuyasha nunca cambiaria en ese aspecto, no llevaban ni una hora y ya estaban discutiendo.

—No soy una niña. Soy mayor que Kikyou si a esas vamos. Además, no me digas sacerdotisa custodia, soy Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia—ladró el, con el ceño profusamente fruncido.

Kagome igualo su ceño.

—Kagome…—interrumpió Kikyou su lucha de miradas. Kagome clavo sus ojos en los de su alumna—Inuyasha decidió quedarse en la aldea…así que quería pedir tu permiso.

Kagome volteo sus ojos hacia el medio demonio que miraba a Kikyou.

—¿Realmente lo decidiste?

"_Respira" pensó._

—Si

"_Sigue respirando. No hagas nada"_

—Bueno…Kikyou confía en ti…—la sacerdotisa asintio—Pero tengo una regla.

—¿Cuál?—pregunto secamente el, sin quitar la mirada de Kikyou.

—No vendrás por la perla por ningún motivo. No se que te trajo hasta aquí, pero de ahora en adelante la protegerás. No quiero daños en mi aldea.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, esta vez, hacia ella. Pero asintió y se levanto. Kikyou le había advertido de antemano.

—Es enserio, Inuyasha. Respetaras mi aldea. Respetaras a mis hermanas.

El gruño.

—Bien, si cumples eso, entonces…no tengo mas que decirte que: Bienvenido.

—Soy un medio demonio—afirmo el, inexpresivo.

—Por mi si fueras un anima. No tengo ningún problema.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y los entrecerró desconfiadamente hacia la sacerdotisa, asintió bruscamente y salió disparado de la cabaña.

Kikyou le sonrió, como nunca le había visto.

—Gracias— y salió también.

Respirar.

Era todo lo que tenia que hacer. Prepararse para lo que venia, pero pensándolo bien, agradecía a los cielos por ver una vez mas a Inuyasha, aunque fuera con Kikyou.

Por ellos, por la nueva sonrisa de Kikyou y la nueva vida que ambos iban a tener. Ella se aseguraría.

Cosas no debían ser cambiadas, recordó Kagome, y por algún caso del destino estaba predestinado que ellos dos se conocieran.

Por mas que le doliera, esa trágica canción de amor, seria una feliz canción de amor.

Respirar. Era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno…por alguna razón lo hice hoy y fue por conciencia. Para este capitulo me tuve que ver los especiales de Inuyasha y Kikyou para que cuadraran unas cosas. Poco a poco las cosas o empeoraran para Kagome o mejoraran. Lo que mi mente haya decidido XD….fue un placer. Suerte y Abrazos.


	4. Conviviendo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino **

**Capitulo 4: Conviviendo.**

Desorientada, abrió los ojos. La esterilla de bambú que protegía su habitación dejaba entrar la luz. Sus ojos se sentían pesados y tenia ganas de acostarse a dormir hasta medio día.

Eso, claro, si fuera la chica de quince años en el pasado.

Ahora…era imposible.

Preparándose metódicamente, salió de la cabaña. Pocas personas pasaban por ahí, saludándole respetuosamente. El sol despunto a penas saliendo entre las montañas. Caminando hacia las aguas de la cascada, suspiró.

La anterior noche había sido un problema. Los pensamientos bailaban en su cabeza, ignorando su cansancio.

No era poco…Inuyasha estaba ahí. Eso no podía ignorarlo siquiera. Quería tantas cosas…que no podía cumplir.

Quedándose en la ropa debajo de su chihaya, entro al agua.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El medio demonio entrecerró los ojos, observando a la sacerdotisa custodia y maestra de Kikyou. Era a penas una niña, un poco mas vieja que su aprendiz. Bufando, recordó el día anterior.

Al parecer la mocosa era bastante temperamental.

La observo salir del agua, colocarse sus ropas y salir rápidamente con arco en mano. La siguió en silencio, esperando encontrarse con Kikyou.

Kikyou…

Su cara ardió, enojándolo mas si es posible.

—Kagome-chan—chillo la pequeña Kaede.

—Kaede…¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien—sonrió ampliamente.

Las puertas de la gran casa se abrieron mostrando la sacerdotisa de cabellos lisos y negros que sonreía alegremente. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir y sus manos sudar…

¿Qué demonios le pasaba con esa sacerdotisa?

—Kikyou-chan—saludo la sacerdotisa custodia.

Kagome sonrió, dejo que Kikyou y Kaede entraran antes de volverse al follaje de los arboles.

—¿Bajaras, Inuyasha-kun?

El medio demonio gruño desde los arboles, la sacerdotisa le estaba sonriendo con una ceja arqueada. Cayendo desde el árbol, le mostro los dientes enojado. Mocosa confianzuda…

Ella le ignoro, agitando su mano.

—¿Por qué no pasas y desayunas?

Entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado.

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Kikyou me hablo ayer, tranquilo…

Inuyasha se quedo en silencio y sin palabra alguna, ignoro a la sacerdotisa y paso al lado de ella sin rozarle ni siquiera un cabello. Entro al templo, dejando a Kagome seria.

No era mentira…Kikyou le había pedido ayer ese favor, algo que a ella no le parecía algo malo. Antes, había pensado en ello. Le había dado también vueltas a la idea de Inuyasha solo en el pasado…ahora, ella, tenia la oportunidad de darle amor.

Y con ello una familia.

Confianza.

Y Estabilidad.

Entrando al templo, con la nueva determinación de que Inuyasha tuviera una familia.

Cuando entro a la pequeña sala, que ella había organizado cuando había empezado a ser la maestra de Kikyou, Inuyasha estaba sentado al lado de Kikyou que hablaba con Kaede. La postura del medio demonio era tensa, como la cuerda de una guitarra.

Dejando el arco con todo el ruido posible, atrayendo la atención del medio demonio, sonrió.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno.

Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo.

Kagome sonrió cuando le dio la espalda al medio demonio. Sabia que esto le encantaría a Inuyasha…

Una hora después, Kagome tenia listo el Ramen que había podido hacer en estufa de leña que tenia en su "cocina", que constaba con dos mesas de madera que había labrado ella. Y pequeños cajones.

Era inevitable para ella tratar de hacer Ramen, a pesar de que a veces le daba una punzada de tristeza cada vez que los probaba. Y eso que era diferente el Ramen instantáneo al de ella.

Había sido difícil para ella hacer la pasta milimétricamente pequeña, tanto, que tomo mas de seis meses en que pudiera hacerla perfectamente delgada y consistente. Los otros ingredientes habían sido pan comido.

Los tenia en el patio trasero.

Con tres tazones de barro humeantes y con olor a res, entro a la pequeña sala llena de cojines coloridos. Inuyasha movió las orejas y la nariz imperceptiblemente, atrayendo la sonrisa inmediatamente a su rostro.

De reojo el medio demonio la observo, aparentemente desinteresado.

—¡Ramen!—aplaudió Kaede. Era un plato extraño, pero para la pequeña, era realmente delicioso.

Kikyou sonrió, y agradeció cuando pusieron su correspondiente tazón.

Cuando llego a Inuyasha, Kagome sonrió orgullosamente.

—Y para nuestro nuevo invitado…¡El tazón mas grande de Ramen!...

Inuyasha enarco la ceja y observo el plato humeante. Su nariz no detectaba ningún olor extraño o peligroso que le digiera que el tal Ramen tuviera veneno, pero no negaba que olía delicioso.

—No lo quiero—gruño el, orgulloso. Mas, sin embargo, su estomago gruño sonoramente.

El medio demonio se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello.

Kagome negó, divertida.

—Si quieres—e impulsivamente, ella metió con la cuchara de madera llena de pasta y res con vegetales en la boca de Inuyasha.

El medio demonio se atraganto, pero se sorprendió…el Ramen era…era…

¡Delicioso!

Arrebatándole el tazón, comió furiosamente. Kagome se sentó y comió, mirando de reojo al medio demonio que se atragantaba con la pasta, era un poco extraño ver esa imagen que le era común en su pasado.

—¿Iras a entrenar, Oni-san?

Parpadeando, se encontró con los ojos brillantes de Kaede.

—Si, un poco. Después tendré que ir a los campos de arroz, los aldeanos dicen que hay demonios andando por ahí.

Kikyou acabo su tazon, sonriendo.

—Gracias, Kagome-chan.

Kagome sonrió.

Kikyou se levanto y con arco en mano se escabullo por la puerta con el medio demonio que le había seguido sin soltar palabra alguna. Soltó un suspiro, atrayendo la atención de Kaede.

—¿El es bueno, Kagome-chan?

—Si, Kaede. Inuyasha es bueno.

Los días pasaron sin mayor dificultad, Kagome los sentía pasar a veces tan lento que quería acelerar algunas cosas, y a veces tan rápido que no podía saborearlos siquiera. Sus rutinas habían cambiado un poco, solo por la compañía del callado medio demonio que solo parecía sentirse a gusto cuando estaba solo con Kikyou.

Eso traía un leve escozor en su pecho.

Inuyasha, a pesar de parecerse al otro medio demonio del pasado era abismalmente diferente al que ella conocía. Bien le irritaba tenerla a ella cerca, extrañamente la ignoraba y a veces le dedicaba esas miradas extrañas que ella conocía.

La comparaba.

Otra cosa era cuando estaba Kikyou, el medio demonio ahí si era diferente. Su postura cambiaba, era mas relajado y su ojos brillaban, no tenia el peso de la traición del ser amado Ni con ella había sido así.

Kagome conocía eso. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia.

Estaba enamorándose. De Kikyou.

Dolía como los mil demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las voces de aldea la despertaron, su sueño era cada vez mas intermitente y siempre era con los mismos pensamientos sobre la sacerdotisa y el medio demonio, no quería ser masoquista, pero por mas que quisiera ignorar las voces, era cada vez mas difícil y sobre todo, doloroso.

—¡Sacerdotisa!

Se levanto de golpe, saliendo bruscamente de la habitación. En la sala, a penas con la luz del alba, el aldeano la miraba con la poca luz que había. Su rostro estaba contorsionado entre el terror y el miedo.

Caminando tan rápido que el aldeano trastabillo tratando de seguirla, salió hacia la pequeña sala, ignorando a Kikyou que la seguía con la misma cara seria que ahora ella estaba segura que poseía. A penas puso un pie en la tierra, la energía la golpeo.

—¿Qué es?—pregunto Kikyou, viendo a su maestra entrecerrar los ojos enojada.

—Un demonio—respondió secamente.

Sin darle una mirada siquiera a su hogar, salió disparada hacia el origen de la energía. Estaba enojada. No había querido ser tan brusca con Kikyou, pero le enojaba de sobremanera que no hubiera podido detectar el demonio, no cuando lo tenia prácticamente en sus narices.

Su cabeza la tenia loca.

Tenso el arco, soltando una flecha que atrajo la atención de la aldea entera, que muerta del miedo, enfrentaba el demonio con tridentes y fuego. Un suspiro aliviado se escucho cuando el monstruoso ogro retrocedió.

Kagome observo rápidamente la gente. Habían muchos heridos, muchos aldeanos llenos de raspones y golpes, pero no había muertos.

—¡Atrás de mi!—grito, amenazante.

Todos los aldeanos corrieron, atrayendo la atención del ogro que soltó una risa macabra.

—Vaya, Sacerdotisa—gorjeo el ogro—Protegiendo a unos inmundos humanos.

Kagome enarco la ceja.

—Los protejo de un inmundo ogro—se burlo.

El gigantesco ser se estremeció de furia, agitando un puño. Kagome sonrió cuando el peso del ogro fue electrocutado por la gran barrera que había creado. Otra flecha silbo al lado suyo, Kikyou había llegado. Inuyasha estaba su lado y la miraba inexpresivo.

De pronto, el ogro retrocedió.

—Eres fuerte, sacerdotisa custodia—retrocedió, hacia un abismo que ocultaban arbustos—Es verdad lo que dicen de ti. Ojala tu fuerza te alcance para salvarlo…

¿Salvarlo?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, enojada. La energía del ogro se dispersaba por todo el ambiente, pero hasta ahora podía sentir la de alguien mas. Asustada, se echo a correr.

—¡Kikyo, cúbreme!—grito, la sacerdotisa de cabellos lacios abrió los ojos, con mas flechas hizo que el ogro gruñera disgustado y retrocediera. Kagome se deslizo entre el espacio de las dos masas que correspondían a los pies y con la misma velocidad se arrastro hasta caer en el abismo.

Inuyasha gruño.

—¿Acaso esta loca?

Kikyou negó.

—Créeme, a veces lo creo.

Una gran explosión alerto a los asustados aldeanos, humo violeta escapaba desde los pies del gran ogro, quemándole con un liquido viscoso. El ogro gimió y se retorció, cayendo con su gran peso. Se consumió hasta dejar polvo.

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, la sacerdotisa había sido precavida al dejar "algo" que matara el ogro. Al parecer un rosario conjurado. No era tonta. Se había sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que expedía el pequeño cuerpo, a penas había parpadeado formando un campo de tremendo tamaño.

Tenia que estar en guardia con la sacerdotisa.

Kikyou a su lado corrió hacia la orilla, y el la siguió. Por alguna razón no había querido dejarla sola en una pelea, su instinto protector le había exigido seguirla. No sabia que le pasaba con ella. Pero no quería pensar mucho en ello.

Echándole una ojeada al abismo, quedo aun mas sorprendido. La sacerdotisa había quedado en el aire, a penas sostenida con un rosario rojo que había amarrado en su muñeca. Sus cabellos se habían salido de la trenza que tenia junto con el anterior aspecto serio. Ahora parecía una jovencita, sonriente y sudada.

Un niño gimió, atrayendo su atención. Estaba fuertemente agarrado de la espalda de esta.

—Kagome-chan…que bueno que estés bien—suspiro Kikyou a su lado, junto con los demás aldeanos que se habían acercado. Inuyasha se dio cuenta que a penas lo ignoraban.

—Perdón—sonrió ella, sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos, observando a Kikyou inclinarse para buscar la mano de la sacerdotisa. Con una suavidad que no había sabido que tenia la corrió, tomando fuertemente la muñeca de la sacerdotisa custodia. A penas sentía el pulso latir, estaba tranquilo.

—Gracias—murmuro ella, cuando estuvo en tierra.

Una aldeana se derrumbo bruscamente, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas. Aferraba al pequeño niño que suspiraba exhausto y al parecer ileso.

—Gracias, Kagome-sama—sollozo.

La sacerdotisa custodia sonrió, y abrazo fuertemente a la mujer. Inuyasha observo algo perplejo. Nunca había visto una sacerdotisa así. Tan abierta y emocionalmente sensible.

Kikyou suspiro a su lado con esa pequeña sonrisa suya.

Al parecer no era algo extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

Inuyasha volteo las orejas bruscamente. No había oído a la pequeña sacerdotisa custodia acercarse.

Se encogió de hombros.

Escucho una pequeña risa, casi como la de una niña, y la hierba a su lado crujir. De reojo la observo, estaba cerca y al parecer, sin armas.

—Podría matarte—comento el.

—Podrías—replico ella—Pero hoy pudiste soltar mi mano y no lo hiciste. Así que me tomo el atrevimiento de pensar de que no quieres matarme.

Inuyasha gruño.

—¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa custodia?—soltó el—Me sigues a la mitad del bosque para reírte de mi.

Kagome se detuvo, observándolo curiosamente.

—Pensé que estarías para comer…digo, pensé que Kikyou te invitaría.

—No quiero ir.

—Claro que quieres ir.

Inuyasha rolo los ojos.

—¿Desde cuando una sacerdotisa sabe lo que quiero?

Ella le enarco la ceja.

—No se lo que quieres. Pero tu estomago sonó hace un rato.

Inuyasha retrocedió violentamente. La luz tenue de la luna perfilaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa, el bosque estaba callado y frio.

—¿Desde hace cuanto me espías?

—Hace unos minutos—soltó ella, recogiendo pocos cabellos que habían quedado de su trenza. Inuyasha clavo la mirada de los dos cascabeles que sostenían su cabello.

Gruñendo, le clavo sus ojos, esperando a que la sacerdotisa entendiera el mensaje. Su amenaza. Pero ella le ignoro, levantándose.

—¿Iras a comer?

Silencio.

—¿Iras a desayunar?

Silencio.

—Hare Ramen—canturreo Kagome. Observo al medio demonio mover una de sus orejas y clavarle los ojos, algo amenazante.

Ella lo ignoro.

—Te hare el mas grande tazón—canturreo una vez mas.

Inuyasha murmuro por lo bajo.

—Bien, iré a desayunar. Pero, solo es por Kikyou, sacerdotisa custodia.

—Mi nombre es Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia—gruño el, incomodo.

—Kagome.

—Sacerdotisa custodia.

—Kagome, Inuyasha-kun. O si no mañana no hay Ramen—se burlo.

El medio demonio le gruño una vez mas y Kagome se alejo, sonriente y algo nostálgica.

Ella pensó en las cosas que nunca cambian. Como sus peleas.

Y el pensó en sacerdotisas custodias extrañas, que sonreían y se mostraban confianzudas con el. Y que cocinaba un buen…¿Ramen?

_Amaterasu97_

Este es un capitulo que muestra la vida diaria con Inuyasha en sus vidas. Creería que eso quise reflejar, me alegra sus comentarios y cada vez que los leo me hacen feliz. Son geniales. Gracias a todos.

Y espero un buen review.


	5. Vinculos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino.**

**Capitulo 5: Vinculos**

Inuyasha entro rápidamente en la cabaña, tratando de ignorar a la sacerdotisa custodia enseñarle a Kaede. Ambas estaban dentro del pequeño patio, reclinadas sobre un papiro.

De reojo, observo los diestros movimientos que hacia la chica con el pincel, aprovechando la cercanía y la concentración de la miko, la observo. Era obvio el parecido abismal que tenia con Kikyou, pero la chiquilla, que era mayor, desprendía un aura tranquila y dinámica, pero a la vez poderosa y amenazadora. Algunas veces la pillaba viéndolo sin expresión, pero intensamente.

Era escalofriante y confuso.

—Eh, Inuyasha…¿Buscas a Kikyou?—dijo, sonriendo.

La observo de reojo.

—Si—exclamo seco.

Kagome frunció el ceño. Habían pasado mas de dos semanas e Inuyasha seguía retraído y desconfiado. Después de la noche que le había seguido hasta el bosque, pensó que quizás la cosas cambiarían. Algo que no sucedió. Antes, parecía fastidiarle.

—Bien, pues no te diré.

Pero eso no quería decir que ella lo aguantase.

Inuyasha gruño, mostrándole los dientes. Hasta que sintió los pasos ligeros contra la madera y el olor a campanilla que desprendía Kikyou. Sin poder evitarlo se quedo concentrado en el vaivén del cabello de la sacerdotisa al caminar hacia ellos.

—Inuyasha—sonrió, haciendo que Inuyasha se sonrojara—Kagome…

El medio demonio observo de nuevo por el rabillo de ojo, los ojos chocolates de la sacerdotisa custodia clavarse con curiosidad en Kikyou.

—Es el emisario de Tanaka-sama

Kaede recogió rápidamente los papiros y pinceles donde se deslizo hacia su habitación. Kagome se levanto lentamente, confusa. Tanaka Shiro era uno de los mas poderosos terratenientes de la zona, no obstante, era increíblemente bélico. La mayoría de guerras civiles iniciadas entre demonios e humanos eran ocasionadas por el.

Justamente hace un año había pasado por ahí, y había sido terrible. Tanaka tenia un serio problema de persecución. Toda su ciudad estaba amurallada.

—Vamos a ver que dice.

Camino hasta la salida, encontrando demasiados oficiales con estandartes para un simple mensaje hacia una sacerdotisa. Quitándose los cascos, uno de los emisarios se acerco. Se abstuvo de resoplar al reconocer el rostro.

—Kikyou-sama—sonrió el hombre, dándole una reverencia simple. Inuyasha a unos pasos se acerco, amenazante—¿Un…hayou? ¿Qué hace un asqueroso medio demonio?

Inuyasha gruño, dando un paso hacia el pequeño e insignificante humano que lo veía con desprecio. Pero su replica quedo cortada por el silbido del arco moverse.

—Para su información, Hiro-sama. Se llama Inuyasha, y es un muy buen amigo mío y gran guerrero. Así que le pido respeto hacia el—la fría mirada de Kagome puso el hombre a temblar levemente.

—Kagome-sama, yo no quisiera importunarla. Perdone—Hiro se inclino a regañadientes, sin quitarle la mirada—Usted sabe que yo nunca la insultaría.

Inuyasha retrocedió nervioso, sin mostrarlo en su rostro. Nunca una sacerdotisa o humana lo había defendido en su vida, siquiera cuando era niño. Ni siquiera Kikyou había dado un paso por el, pero la chiquilla que molestaba le había defendido y le había dado un grado de respeto por acompañarlas, como amigo y guerrero.

Apretó la mandíbula, observando al pequeño hombre. El tal Hiro no le quitaba los ojos encima a los de la sacerdotisa custodia, ni siquiera disimulaba su lascivia con la miko, el tono de voz que había tenido con ella había sido cargado de lujuria.

Gruñendo, se adelanto.

Hiro contuvo la mueca de asco y repulsión que quiso demostrar al ver el demonio acercarse al lado de Kagome, la muy deseable sacerdotisa. De reojo observo ambos cuerpos, no pudo ignorar el brillo siniestro que tomaron los ojos del medio demonio, así que rápidamente saco el pergamino que le había otorgado el terrateniente.

—Mire, Kagome-sama. Lo envía Tanaka-sama—dando una rápida reverencia, monto en el caballo y partió.

Kagome no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliese, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Inuyasha. Kikyou suspiro audiblemente.

—Creo que cada vez mas me gustas.

Inuyasha gruño, sin quitarse.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente.

Kikyou se adelanto un paso, tomando la mano del medio demonio. Inuyasha se sonrojó profundamente.

—¿Estas bien?

Asintió.

Kagome retrocedió un poco, dándoles espacio a ambos. Abrió el pergamino, sorprendiéndose por el mensaje: necesitaban ayuda con un demonio. Y no era cualquier demonio, era un zorro. Entrecerró los ojos hacia el papel, estaba un poco confusa, Tanaka era un hombre orgulloso que se negaba a cualquiera ayuda externa.

Tenia la sensación de confusión.

Tomo arco en mano y salió.

Kikyou se sorprendió por verla asentir hacia un aldeano, que salió disparado hacia las caballerizas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitan que les ayude con un demonio.

—Entonces déjame ir a mi. La perla...

Kagome la observo de reojo sin dejar de alistar la carcaj para partir.

—La llevare conmigo. Tengo que ir—exclamo—Esto no es normal. Tanaka-sama pidió mi ayuda.

Kikyou asintió. El aldeano llego corriendo con caballo en mano, Kagome salto y se sentó, cogiendo las riendas, les sonrió.

—Cuídate.

—Lo hare—espoleo el caballo para que avanzara.

—Espera

Sin embargo, el tono de voz masculina de Inuyasha detuvo el andar del animal. El medio demonio avanzo hasta ella sin mirarla.

—Iré contigo, sacerdotisa custodia.

Kagome enarco la ceja, al igual que Kikyou.

—¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad?—pregunto con un tono que rayaba en lo burlón.

Inuyasha gruño.

—No quiero verte quejándote, mocosa. Además, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Kikyou—un pequeño sonrojo nació de las mejillas blancas de la sacerdotisa, mientras que Kagome se abstuvo de bufar.

—Bien. Vamos a ver como luchas conmigo, Inuyasha.

Sonriendo, espoleo el caballo para avanzar, el animal relincho y se lanzo a correr, con Inuyasha gruñéndole maldiciones a la espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Esto es seguro?

Inuyasha observo atento cada espacio. Sentía los ojos de los humanos clavarse en su espalda y sus ballestas tensarse por el deseo de dispararle, pero sabia que no le harían nada. No mientras tuviera a su lado a la sacerdotisa.

—No estoy segura—exclamo—Pero si saben que soy su tabla de salvación, no harán nada.

Avanzo lentamente, dentro de la muralla. A penas habían llegado, las puertas de madera se habían abierto, dejando a la vista cabañas desoladas y oscuras. Kagome frunció el ceño, no había siquiera energía residual de algún ser vivo dentro de ellas.

—¿Kagome-sama?

La voz gruesa de Hiro atrajo su atención, en las puertas del palacio se encontraba el pequeño hombre, que le sonreía maliciosamente.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—El Kitsune. Arraso con todo, así que lo que quedaron vivos se fueron para tierras del norte. Tanaka-sama se había negado en llamarla, pero…ya no tenia mas oportunidades para matar a semejante demonio.

Inuyasha se tenso a su lado, flexionando las garras.

—¿Dónde esta?

Hiro se removió nerviosamente.

—En el palacio. El Kitsune se alimenta de energía, y los únicos que viven aquí son los soldados que se negaron a irse y Tanaka-sama.

Kagome asintió. Observo a Inuyasha que asintió. Ambos se internaron con Hiro al palacio, y al instante que pudo atravesar la puerta corrediza, sintió el pulso de energía.

Estaba infestado.

Se aferro rápidamente al traje de Inuyasha, que siquiera se movió cuando la casa tembló y rugió.

—Y sabe que estoy aquí.

—Kagome

Devolvió rápidamente el rostro hacia Inuyasha, que la veía sin expresión alguna, pero sus ojos…sus ojos brillaban con lo que antaño ella habría denominado preocupación.

Sonrió, y apretó la mano de el afectuosamente.

—Tendré cuidado. Estaremos juntos.

Inuyasha ignoro el hecho que ella apretaba la mano de un ser que tenia garras, que era impuro y que no merecía que lo tocasen. Pero, la sacerdotisa custodia, que era una mocosa que lo rondaba molestamente, le importaba nada aquellas cosas que lo hacían a el, despreciable.

Lo tocaba humanamente.

El medio demonio se cuadro protectoramente, Kagome, la sacerdotisa que lo alteraba constantemente, ahora estaba bajo su protección. Le debía como agradecimiento por aceptarlo: en su casa, en su vida y con su alumna. Porque ella sabia que el se sentía atraído por Kikyou (algo que había sido expresamente difícil de aceptar para el mismo), y aun así no lo trataba de purificar.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba viciada de energía demoniaca, para su sorpresa, en vez de utilizar su arco, Kagome alisto el rosario rojo y empezó a soltar algunas cuentas, mientras murmuraba palabras a toda velocidad.

El miasma fue retrocediendo, y con ella, sentía el palacio retumbar de furia. El demonio saldría.

Escucho el humano insecto, Hiro, esconderse. Kagome asintió hacia el y tenso una flecha. Momentos después, fueron atacados por un borrón blanco, lleno de fuego azul.

El perforo el pecho del demonio con un rugido.

Kagome lo remato con una flecha, que lo hizo explotar en mil pedazos. Un remolino se formo, llevándose la cantidad de miasma que rodeaba el palacio.

—Vaya, Kagome-sama—jadeo Hiro—Es usted impresionante.

Kagome rolo los ojos y colgó el arco, resoplando. Inuyasha sonrió un poco por su expresión.

—No lo hice sola. Inuyasha-kun me ayudo.

Hiro lo ignoro concienzudamente, mientras alababa las artes de la sacerdotisa al frente de el. Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo, hasta el le tenia un poco de respeto, la mujer era alguien que como enemigo no se podía tener, era letal y no le temblaba la mano para soltar una flecha.

—Kagome-sama.

Inuyasha se tenso intempestivamente, alistando sus garras. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kagome se relajo visiblemente.

—Tanaka-sama—e hizo una venia.

Inuyasha retrocedió y se posiciono a su espalda, protectoramente.

—Kagome-sama, le agradezco su ayuda. Realmente, usted ha salvado mi vida.

Kagome le dio una mirada de reojo al cuerpo raquítico del hombre que estaba al frente de ella. Y es que era un sorpresa, Tanaka Shiro era bastante gallardo y arrogante, mas el hombre que tenia al frente a penas era la sombra del terrateniente que ella conocía.

—Eso veo, Tanaka-sama—sonrió—Pero veo que este no es su único problema.

Tanaka frunció el ceño, confundido.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Alguna vez se lo dije, Tanaka-sama. Usted tiene como pecado su orgullo, y para que me hubiera llamado no era un solo problema el que tiene.

El hombre bajo la cabeza, sumisamente. Sus ojos cafés se oscurecieron por el peso del cansancio, y su cuerpo desfalleció en la pared.

—Es verdad, Kagome-sama. Es algo peor, aun.

—Cuénteme, Tanaka-sama.

El hombre, angustiado, froto su calva cabeza.

—Después de ser atacado por el zorro. Hice un trato espantoso con un hombre que no debía, por algo que no tenia.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, camino hacia Tanaka y lo ayudo a sentarse en una habitación contigua, Inuyasha a penas los miraba pero sabia que escuchaba atentamente.

—¿Qué trato y con quien?

—Hice un trato, por la perla. Ellos acababan con el demonio, y yo…les daba la perla.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y observo fulminante el rostro pálido del terrateniente. Tanaka, al ser fulminado por los ojos dorados del medio demonio, bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Kagome suspiro.

—Entiendo que haya estado desesperado. Pero me hubiera pedido a mi, yo hubiera acudido al instante sin tener que llegar a esto—señalo con el dedo índice.

—Lo se. Pero estaba…—el hombre se froto la cara—Igualmente, me traicionaron y robaron la aldea…

Kagome se espigo, sintiendo un panzazo de angustia en el pecho. Inuyasha a su lado, se alerto.

—Fueron bandidos. Un bandido muy poderoso llamado Oni…—Kagome se levanto bruscamente, llamando la atención tanto del medio demonio como del terrateniente.

Fríamente, tomo su arco e hizo una venia.

—Yo me encargare de su deuda, Tanaka-sama. Creo saber a quien se refiere. Si me disculpa…

Inuyasha la observo salir a pasos raudos, evadiendo los escombros que rodeaban el lugar, e ignorando las palabras de Hiro. Mirando por ultima vez al sorprendido y agradecido terrateniente, salió.

Con sorpresa, la observo ya encima del caballo, fría y letal.

—Necesito que vayas a la aldea y le avises a Kikyou que mande algunos aldeanos y víveres para ayudar, y a alguien que avise para que la gente vuelva. Yo me demorare.

Inuyasha, quedo estático en el sitio, hasta que sintió los cascos tocar el suelo. Rápidamente, se interpuso entre el bosque y el caballo.

—¡Espera!...¿Donde demonios vas, sacerdotisa loca?

Kagome gruño, enfadada.

—A arreglar algunos asuntos.

—A ver el bandido.

—Algo así.

Inuyasha negó, gruñendo.

—Iré contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Kagome negó con seriedad.

—No, perdóname, pero necesito que te devuelvas y le avises a Kikyou de lo que te dije. Yo hare esto sola, estoy acostumbrada. Además, necesito que vayas y protejas a Kaede y Kikyou, ellas están solas…

Inuyasha hizo una mueca. Había dado en el punto.

Ella asintió y sin mirar atrás, espoleo el caballo y salió disparada hacia el bosque.

El medio demonio la observo hasta perderse.

Negándose a sentirse preocupado.

Negándose a seguirla.

—Sacerdotisa malagradecida—gruño.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Acabo de leer unos textos que me tocaban de trabajo para mañana, y aproveche para terminar esto. Que con muchos amor y medio apurada hago, así que si ven, Onigumo ya apareció. Uy que feo. E Inuyasha se ablando. Uy que lindo. El derecho es bestial, señores.


	6. Caminos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 6: Caminos**

Inuyasha apretó el paso, conteniéndose de volver a seguir a la sacerdotisa. Desvió su mirada a su mano, hacia la perla. Nunca en su vida le habían dado una muestra de confianza tal…una sacerdotisa entregándole la perla a un ser como el, a un asqueroso medio demonio.

No había soportado el dejarla irse, así que en contra de su ansiedad por ir con Kikyou, la siguió. Hasta que Kagome se detuvo en el caballo y le echo una mirada exasperante que lo hizo reír por dentro.

La sacerdotisa era graciosa.

—No te dije que fueras donde Kikyou, a la aldea—enarco la ceja, exasperada.

—Iré contigo, Kikyou cuenta conmigo para que te cuide—gruño.

Kagome se quedo mirándolo, callada, hasta que suspiro y empezó a rebuscar en sus ropas. Se bajo del caballo y se acerco hasta el, sintió sus orejas tensas y su cuerpo a la defensiva, pero se quedo quieto…esperando.

Ella llego y le tomo la palma de la mano, sorprendiéndolo, dejo la perla ahí y retrocedió.

—Enserio, iré sola—con una sonrisa, se sentó otra vez en el animal—Confió en ti, llévale la perla a Kikyou.

Kagome volvió a espolear el caballo, dejando a Inuyasha observando por donde se había ido, aun no entendía en ese momento que había pasado. Hasta que el bosque se sumió en el silencio y su pecho se agito.

Ella había confiado en el.

Y el no iba a romper esa promesa. El entregaría esa perla a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había visto a Inuyasha, a pesar de que hubiera querido que el la acompañase, no debía. Y lo extrañaba, tanto….

Pero era su deber, por ahora ella se enfrentaría al pasado sola. Además necesitaba pensar realmente que iba a hacer una vez viera a Onigumo. Estaba cerca, lo sabia. Lo sentía.

Las pocas aldeas que había visitado habían sido arrasadas: mujeres violadas, robadas y con incendios. Todas con un mismo perpetrador, Onigumo era un ser cruel y despiadado, pero fríamente calculador, la gente estaba asustada por los crueles actos de los bandidos y su jefe.

La estaba buscando, buscaba la perla.

Acelero el caballo, hasta que su mano ardió y su pecho palpito.

—Nos divertiremos con estas mujeres—murmuraron una voz, derrochando lujuria.

Se detuvo de golpe, bajándose silenciosamente. Dejo al caballo pastar tranquilamente y camino sigilosamente. Entre los arboles observo los hombres, de espaldas, sudorosos y grandes. Respiro profundamente, escuchando los sollozos de las mujeres asustadas.

—Que bueno que Onigumo nos dejo estas…linduras—hablo el otro, riéndose ruidosamente.

Las mujeres chillaron ruidosamente, cuando uno de los hombres lamio una de las chicas en la mejilla.

Kagome respiro, dejando el rosario deslizarse por su mano, dejo caer unas cuantas cuentas.

Los hombres empezaron a desnudarse, con las sonrisas grandes y excitadas, los sollozos de las mujeres lo incitaban aun mas. De repente, los sollozos se detuvieron de golpe, confundidos observaron los rostros estupefactos de las mujeres, miraban hacia atrás de ellos.

Una gran sombra se acercaba siseando. Torpemente, trataron de sostener sus katanas, sin embargo, las sombras se deslizaron en el aire con un silbido a sus cuellos. Sus cuerpos retumbaron al caer, inconscientes.

Kagome salió rápidamente, amarrando su rosario en su mano. Las mujeres, asustadas y sorprendidas, la miraron como si fuera Dios. Rápidamente, las soltó y las dejo levantarse.

—Escúchenme, al norte hay una aldea. Díganles que la sacerdotisa custodia las envía y necesita ayuda. El terrateniente los ayudara.

Una de ellas, tan joven como ella, se acerco. La abrazo con fuerza y le susurro un gracias. Espero hasta que avanzaran, dejando los cuerpos de los hombres en el suelo.

Se deslizo entre el fuego y la madera, dejando que el humo la confundiera. Un grupo de hombres, enfundados con armas y sacos llenos, estaban con sus caballos en el centro. Alrededor de las cabañas, los aldeanos estaban amarrados y asustados. A simple vista, ningún muerto.

—Señor Onigumo, no encontramos nada—gruño uno de ellos—Nadie sabe de la sacerdotisa.

—Encuéntrenla. Necesito esa perla—gruño una voz masculina y ronca.

Clavo su mirada en el rostro de Onigumo, era muy diferente a Naraku, su rostro era mas bronceado y sus ojos brillaban con codicia. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, faltaba poco para que Onigumo quedara invalido y con quemaduras serias.

—¿Qué hacemos con los aldeanos?

La frialdad de la mirada del bandido la hizo tensarse.

—¡Mátenlos!

Los gritos de los aldeanos, asustados y desesperados, hizo que Onigumo sonriera. Le encantaba los gritos llenos de desesperación y sus miradas plagadas de miedo, se había labrado un duro camino, el respeto era lo que mas había sembrado, y el miedo.

—Ni te atrevas, Onigumo

Una voz fría y seca lo hizo perder la concentración de sus pensamientos, uno de sus estúpidos bandidos quedo quieto, con la espada en mano. Volteo la cabeza, observando el origen de la voz, la mujer enfundada en un traje de sacerdotisa lo observaba con cinismo y frialdad, la observo de pies a cabeza, era bastante hermosa y tenia un cuerpo delicioso.

—¿No me reconoces?—frialdad lo golpeo, sus ojos lanzaban dagas. La sacerdotisa se volteo hacia uno de los bandidos, que iba a matar a los aldeanos—Suelta la espada.

Onigumo la observo, analizándola.

—¿Quién eres, mujer?

—La sacerdotisa que buscas, Onigumo—exclamo con frialdad—¡Suelta la espada!

El bandido retrocedió, ante el despliegue de poder. Su piel ardió y soltó la espada bruscamente.

Fríamente, sonrió observando a uno de sus bandidos.

—La sacerdotisa custodia—ronroneo—Has venido a buscarme. ¿A que debo tal despliegue de cordialidad?

Kagome entrecerró los ojos fríamente.

—Tu eres el que me busca, o diré mejor, buscas la perla—camino hacia Onigumo, que sonreía—Pero me estoy cansado de los daños que has causado.

Onigumo sonrió. Estúpida sacerdotisa.

Los bandidos rodearon a Kagome, que gruño enfadada. Todos enfundaron sus armas, sonrientes como perros hambrientos.

—Eres idiota, mujer—Onigumo chasqueo los dedos—Ahora dame la perla.

Kagome sonrió, cínicamente.

—Ven a buscarla.

Onigumo sonrió excitado, le agradaba que la mujer se mostrara tan altiva. Disfrutaría el subyugarla, que delicioso seria ver el rostro contraído de temor.

—Bien.

Todos los aldeanos la rodearon para atacarla, sin embargo, dejo caer dos cuentas de el rosario y un poco de sangre que anteriormente había cortado de su mano. Debía mostrar poder, amenazarlo…no debía acercarse a ella.

Debía proteger a Kikyou e Inuyasha.

Los bandidos se alzaron para atacarla, pero a penas se acercaron fueron suspendidos en el aire y lanzados hacia el bosque. Kagome sonrió a Onigumo, que gruño enojado.

—Realmente crees que voy a ser vencida por bandidos—lo reto Kagome—No te preocupes, tu gente esta a penas herida, inconsciente.

—¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa?

—Que dejes en paz la aldea. No te quiero cerca de mi y de la perla.

Onigumo sonrió, emocionado.

—Y crees que voy acceder así como así.

—Créeme, no me querrás tenerme como enemiga—el rostro de Kagome se endureció, pero su mirada tranquila hizo que los aldeanos se estremecieran.

Kagome observo a Onigumo quedarse mirándola, sin expresión, uno pequeños momentos. De pronto, sonrió y se acerco al caballo.

—Bien. Accederé sacerdotisa….

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, confusa.

—Kagome—exclamo secamente—Tus bandidos acaban de despertar. Llévatelos de aquí. Ahora.

Onigumo volvió a sonreír, ampliamente. Su sonrisa la hizo estremecerse, pero por ahora no haría nada.

Esperaría.

—Nos veremos luego, Kagome-sama—ronroneo, hizo una reverencia burlona y camino tranquilamente hacia el grupo de bandidos.

—¡Onigumo!—el hombre se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella, con un rostro carente de expresión—La deuda de Tanaka-sama queda saldada, el trajo la perla hasta ti ¿no?

Onigumo sonrió, volviéndose al bosque.

—Claro que si.

Kagome lo observo dentro del bosque, hasta perderse en las tinieblas. Corrió a los aldeanos desesperados, los ayudo a desatarlos y se quedo ahí hasta que estuvo segura que estaban bien.

La opresión del pecho nunca desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha sonrió a Kikyou que acariciaba la perla con gesto ausente, estaba preocupada hace mucho por Kagome. Llevaba tres días fuera de la aldea, el había cumplido al pie de la letra las observaciones de la sacerdotisa custodia.

Cuando le entrego la perla, Kikyou se había tambaleado pálida, asustada. Al explicarle lo que había pasado, se sorprendió. Según ella, Kagome debía confiar demasiado en el, ya que casi nunca dejaba la perla siquiera a ella.

No podía negar que estaba preocupado por ella. El había prometido protegerla, y ella, estúpidamente, se había metido en la cueva del lobo al ir hacia los bandidos, sola.

El olor de flores de cerezo lo golpeo, se levanto rápidamente, tenso y agitado.

—Creo...que ha llegado.

Kikyou se levanto, guardando la perla. El salió detrás de ella con Kaede correteando hacia la perla. Hombre se mostraban preocupados alrededor del caballo de la sacerdotisa, pero ella les sonreía con cariño y agradecimiento.

Busco heridas, pero no había nada. Su nariz no encontraba mas que el olor natural de la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se relajo, cuando la pudo ver bien.

Ella los volteo a ver y les sonrió. A cada uno.

El medio demonio se movió, un poco incomodo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado al despliegue de amabilidad y cariño que se sentía con las sacerdotisas de la aldea, con las que había encontrado algo parecido a un hogar.

Kikyou la abrazo con cariño, evitando llorar. Kaede se apretó a su pierna con mucho cariño y susurrando un "que bueno que estés aquí". Las observo a las tres, ellas no era hermanas con Kagome, pero se querían como tal.

—Que bueno que hayas llegado bien, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio por primera vez le sonrió. Kagome se quedo sin aire, sorprendida y emocionada. A penas era un simple acercamiento a la sonrisa de antaño, pero…le estaba sonriendo.

—Que bueno que hayas llegado bien, Kagome.

Y Kagome no pudo mas que sonreírle, tan cálidamente que los calentó a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Eres tonta, sacerdotisa.

Kagome dejo de tocar la corteza del árbol sagrado, para volverse a Inuyasha. La luz de la luna realzaba sus rasgos y hacia que su cabello brillara. Estaba recostado en un árbol, de brazos cruzados y mirándola tan penetrantemente con esos ojos dorados que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tonta, no. Arriesgada, quizás.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, acercándose.

—¿No te hicieron nada?—casi había logrado que su tono no sonara a preocupación.

Kagome sonrió, casi coquetamente.

—Estas preocupado—chillo ella.

Inuyasha gruño.

—No, no lo estoy. Es por Kikyou…

Kagome entrecerró sus ojos hacia el.

—Ya, claro—exclamo.

Inuyasha volvió a gruñir, sentándose en las raíces del gran árbol. Sin sorprenderse, ella se sentó a su lado, casi como una niña pequeña.

—Gracias, Inuyasha. Lograste traer la perla a salvo.

Inuyasha la vio de reojo.

—Me sorprende que confíes en mi. Me has dado la Perla de Shikon.

Kagome se volteo, confundida. Inuyasha observo su rostro iluminado por la luna, y por primera vez no pudo negar que ella era hermosa. Tenia un rostro precioso y su olor…era la primera vez que un olor lo tenia embotado. Como ahora.

Kikyou, se recordó.

—Antes intente ir por la perla y tenerla para mi.

—Eso fue antes.

Inuyasha gruño.

—Soy un medio demonio.

Kagome sonrió, acariciando su trenza.

—Y eso me importa porque….

—Las sacerdotisa matan medio demonios, Kagome—los ojos fríos y endurecidos hizo que su sonrisa decayera—Es la primera vez que alguien me acepta, sobre todo sacerdotisas. Además soy un sucio medio….

—No digas eso—las brusquedad de las palabras de Kagome lo hizo voltear. El rostro serio y dolido de la sacerdotisa lo descoloco—No eres sucio, eres un genial medio demonio. El mejor.

Inuyasha frunció las cejas, mirándola enojado.

—Detesto las mentiras—gruño el, mostrándole los colmillos.

Ella se levanto de repente, con las manos en la cadera y señalándolo furiosamente. Sus ojos ardían.

—No es una mentira—mascullo ella—No eres un sucio medio demonio. Eres bastante fiel, responsable y tienes un honor envidiable. Podrías haberte ido con la perla, pero yo sabia que no harías eso. Mírate, Inuyasha. Eres valiente, eres la muestra del bien del mundo.

Se tomo un tiempo para respirar, observando el rostro catatónico de Inuyasha.

—Eres la perfecta mezcla de dos mundos, eres la muestra de que el amor existe entre dos seres que no podían mezclarse, pero lo lograron…

Inuyasha gruño enojado.

—Y murieron, y me dejaron solo cuando a penas era un cachorro—mascullo.

—Y gracias a eso te conocí, y estas aquí. Fue por el amor que te tuvieron—ella sonrió tristemente—Yo perdí a mi familia, no han muerto, pero la perdí. Mi padre falleció hace mucho tiempo, me salvo de un accidente…

Inuyasha la observo, curioso.

—¿Era un buen padre?

—Era el mejor padre. Lo hizo por amor. Y cada día busco honrarlo, y pensar en ellos—la sacerdotisa tomo la mano de Inuyasha, por primera vez no sintió la tensión común de el al tomarla—Se que no servirá de a mucho, no sirve de nada. No es lo mismo. Pero lo que quiero decir es que…no eres malo por ser medio demonio, no eres sucio por ser medio demonio. Eres Inuyasha, y eres medio demonio, y eres genial. Y fantástico. Y valiente. Y leal. Tu haces al medio demonio, no el a ti.

Kagome delineo las garras de Inuyasha.

—Quiero ser tu amiga. No sacerdotisa y medio demonio. Solo Kagome e Inuyasha—sonrió—¿Sabes? Mi primer amigo y maestro, cuando no sabia que quería ser sacerdotisa, fue un medio demonio. El primero que confió en mi, con el cual pude crecer. Me mostro tantas cosas, pero tantas cosas…

Inuyasha se quedo quieto, sin dejar de ver la mano, delicada y suave moverse por entre sus garras. Jamás alguien lo había tocado con tanta ternura.

—¿Lo amaste?

Ella sonrió, tristemente.

—Mucho—ella se separo y se levanto. Inuyasha observo sus manos, estaba cálidas—Pero la vida a veces no es justa. Sin embargo…te encontré y Kikyou te encontró y te quiere…

El medio demonio sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Inuyasha sintió que lo golpeaban, los ojos de Kagome hablaban de miedo y ansiedad, y de honestidad.

Tomo su mano, y le sonrió.

Kagome sintió su corazón latir. No quería ser su amiga, quería ser mas: su vida y alma. Ver sus ojos reflejar todo y a la vez nada. Ella quería ser el mundo y respirar su vida.

No debía, se dijo. No debía pero lo deseaba.

—Seremos amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo bebió el sake de golpe, mirando la pequeña mujercita que trataba de encontrar su excitación. Pero el no pensaba mas que en la sacerdotisa custodia y su deseo de verla debajo de el, subyugada, viciada por su ambición y su deseo.

—¡Ransetsu!

—¿Señor?

—Averigua lo que puedas de la sacerdotisa custodia. Kagome. De ahora en adelante, además de la perla, la quiero a ella.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Ransetsu era uno de los compañeros de Onigumo, según lo que averigüe. Bueno, en esto creo que llegue a mi capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste. Creo que Onigumo desea siempre lo inalcanzable, la ambición y el poder hacen eso. Era necesario esto para la línea de la historia. Gracias por leerme.

Review, por favor.

¡Suerte y Abrazos!


	7. Sentimientos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 7: Sentimientos.**

Tan pronto como Inuyasha salió de su vista dejo salir la respiración que estaba conteniendo. A penas Inuyasha había dicho "seremos amigos" se puso nerviosa, emocionada.

Ahora sentía culpa.

El medio demonio había salido tan rápido que ella agradeció, se había puesto nervioso y sonrojado y había murmurado sobre ir con Kikyou para verla. Observo el cielo estrellado, la culpa ahora la golpeaba con fuerza, no había medido sus acciones, no debía meterse siquiera con el. No ahora que Onigumo había aparecido.

Pero…

Mordió sus labios, llorando.

No pudo mas que llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha observo el rostro sonriente de Kikyou con paz, estaba feliz…por primera vez había llegado a su hogar.

Su madre había tenido razón.

Ahora que contaba con la bendición de Kagome, se había encontrado en una extrema preocupación sobre el futuro con la sacerdotisa que tenia al frente. Anoche había llegado a la resolución de que Kikyou se le había metido debajo de la piel.

Ella no le había matado.

Ella le había sonreído.

Ella le había dejado estar, con ella.

Por primera vez.

—¿Estas bien?

Los niños de la aldea lo vieron con curiosidad, ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo en los alrededores, o con las sacerdotisas. No le tenían miedo.

El olor a flores de sakura lo golpeo y se sintió mareado. Parpadeando, dirigió su atención hacia el origen del olor y el sonido suave de las pisadas. De lejos el bamboleo de la trenza junto con el final de plumas lo atrajo, era Kagome…su ….nueva amiga.

Parpadeando otra vez, se fijo en su cara preocupada y enterrada en un papiro.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto preocupada Kikyou.

Kagome levanto sus ojos, primero clavándolos en el. Se sintió de repente cohibido. No quiso moverse…después la miro a ella.

—Al parecer tienes la prueba—frunció una vez el ceño.

—¿La prueba?—exclamaron ambos al tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta sintió su cara arder y de reojo observo la de Kikyou también sonrojarse. Kagome solo rolo los ojos, desplomándose.

—Si, esta es la prueba final de si te conviertes en sacerdotisa, o no. Te llamaron a ti—volvió a fruncir el ceño—Fue bastante rápido, pero creo que tienen curiosidad. Asi que preparate, nos iremos.

¿Curiosos?

Kikyou se espigo, tensa y nerviosa pero con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Dónde?

—El monte Fuji—murmuro ella—No te preocupes estarás bien, además iré contigo

—¿Quién quedara en la aldea?

Kagome sonrió.

—Déjamelo a mi.

Días después se prepararon todos, al parecer el iba también con ellas. Algo que no entendía porque sabia que el Fuji estaba plagado de campos de energía que lo podían purificar al instante, pero Kagome fue muy terca con ello.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de partir se encontró con una pequeña sacerdotisa de cabello muy oscuro, al parecer conocida de Kagome. Aun con el rostro serio se denotaba el respeto que le tenia, Kikyou le murmuro en ese momento que había sido una estudiante de ella.

¿Cuántos años tenia?

Dejando a la chica con Kaede se fueron, el cargando a Kikyou y ella en un caballo, que al parecer le tenia mucho cariño porque no le dejaba acercarse a ella a mas de un metro.

Sonrojado por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de …su sacerdotisa. Adelante escucho un jadeo emocionado de Kagome mientras espoleaba mas rápido el caballo, la observo, sonreír.

Enojado consigo mismo por ponerle atención innecesaria a su molesta amiga se concentro en el camino, cada vez mas el ambiente estaba mas pesado para el. Hasta que llegaron a los limites del Fuji fue cuando no pudieron moverse mas.

—Te lo dije—exclamo una vez se detuvieron, estaba incomodo y enojado.

Ella solo sonrió y saco una bolsita de piel. Lentamente saco unas cuentas moradas con colmillos blancos. Kikyou abrió los ojos y enarco la ceja, confundida. El mas curioso observo el proceso de enhebrar las cuentas en un hilo negro que ella había conjurado.

Con cada cuenta hacia el mismo preoceso, lo pasaba con un incienso, agua y decía unas palabras. Media hora después, y aun observando el rosario, Kagome termino.

—Ven para acá.

Se acerco tenso y ella gruñendo se lo puso en la cabeza. Retrocediendo un paso, lo señalo.

—Ahora entra—señalo a una puerta torii. Enarco la ceja pero ella le sonrió asintiéndole emocionada. Dio un paso conteniendo la respiración, después otro, otro…hasta que atravesó la gran puerta de madera curvada y nada.

No le pasaba nada.

—¿Cómo es que…—el le gruño, Kikyou asintió impresionada.

—Se supone que es un collar de subyugacion—pregunto Kikyou, mirándola. El también la observo.

—Depende del uso que le des, es simple—ella volvió a recoger las cosas rápidamente, tomo el caballo y les sonrio—Es mejor que nos apuremos, no debemos llegar tarde.

Asintiendo, subió a Kikyou en la espalda y salieron hacia "la prueba"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez llegaron se puso en defensiva, podía oler miles de esencias a unos metros y el sonido de tambores se filtraba entre los arboles, la risa estruendosa recorrio los arboles y observo a Kagome señalarlo, encorvada.

—Ya Inuyasha, tranquilo—se recupero—Ellos no te atacaran mientras tengas ese collar. Es protección.

Se relajo, porque por alguna razón confiaba en ella.

Kikyou respiro unas veces, se miraron ambas sacerdotisas seriamente y ambas, espigadas, Kagome empezó a caminar con ellos a su espalda, su rostro estaba serio. Kikyou tensa.

El sonido tomo mas claridad junto con el murmullo de voces, cuando pasaron otro torii miles de cara los observaron, unos alegres y otros mortalmente serios. Lentamente muchos se dispersaron cuando Kagome avanzo, ella les hizo una leve venia sin dejar de caminar.

Muchos murmuraban :"llego" o "mira su estudiante", otro lo veían a el, confundidos "¿ese es un medio demonio"…"¿Qué hace con ella"

Tenso, avanzo.

—¡Kagome!

Ella resoplo y se volvió hacia la voz, un hombre joven venia corriendo con habito de monje, se puso mas tenso cuando lo observo cada vez mas cerca. Entrecerro los ojos observando como la había aferrado y le estaba sonriendo.

—Perdió seriedad el asunto—grito ella entre carcajadas. Su estomago resoplo y observo a Kikyou rolar los ojos.

—¿Quién es el?

Ella lo miro.

—Uno de los compañeros de Kagome, Satoshi-sama es un monje bastante poderoso…

El sonido de una cachetada resonó y observo a Kagome entrecerrar los ojos furiosa hacia el monje. Su estomago se retorció y sus garras picaron, de pronto, una gran furia carcomió su estomago.

—Pero un pervertido de miedo ¿eh?—ella se acerco y le golpeo la cabeza—Es que acaso no has aprendido nada ¿no?

El hombre le sonrió ampliamente, contuvo su furia.

No sabia que le pasaba.

—Kikyou-sama—se acerco y la abrazo también. Su furia se desato y rugió, impulsando a quitarlo de ella.

El monje, rápidamente para su sorpresa, retrocedió y lo observo con una sonrisa.

—¿Nuevo amigo?

Gruñendo, le mostro los dientes. Estaba furioso, había tocado a su sacerdotisa. Sintiendo sus manos picar y sus ojos rojos, gruño una vez mas. Kagome le entrecerró los ojos, pero en ese momento la risa del monje lo despertó.

Kagome bufo entre dientes y volvió a caminar, seguido de una Kikyou. Observo al monje y a Kagome hablar amenamente, la bilis subió a su garganta y frunció el ceño confundido.

¿Quién demonios era el?

—¿Quién es el, Kagome-chan?—comento al aire el monje.

—Un amigo, y el novio de Kikyou.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la tranquilidad que había utilizado la sacerdotisa, su rostro ardió y sus orejas se agitaron, observo a Kikyou bajar la mirada avergonzada y sonrojada. El monje se le salió una carcajada y observo a Kagome de reojo y negó.

—Eres tan extraña—comento. Una caravana de muchas sacerdotisas miraron al monje sonrientes, este se espigo y despidiéndose rápidamente se unió felizmente con ellas.

En silencio avanzaron hacia la zona central del bosque, la multitud ya se había dispersado en su mayoría y la gente los ignoraba completamente. Tranquilo, se dedico a observar todo y a memorizar cada detalle por si algún imprevisto ocurría.

Un gran templo dorado y rojo se alzo entre el follaje del bosque, varios sacerdotes, monjes y sacerdotisas hablaban seriamente. Pequeñas sacerdotisas de todas las edades, miraban el suelo mezclando vergüenza y seriedad.

—Perdonen la tardanza—Kagome se volvió mirando a Kikyou con extrema seriedad. La sacerdotisa camino hacia la fila de las demás jóvenes, estaba tensa. Apretó la mano en su costado, resistiendo la necesidad de aferrarla a el.

Kagome le sonrió comprensivamente y palpo su mano, su cuello ardió y se calentó, ella lo soltó y se alejo. Observando, cada maestra se puso al lado de su alumna, los olores flotaron en el aire, sorprendido, detallo como las demás sacerdotisas miraban con expectación, curiosidad y respeto a Kagome.

—Todas las sacerdotisas que han pasado por mano de Kagome-sama han sido muy poderosas. Tsukiomi-sama es un ejemplo de ello—murmuraron en su espalda—Lastima que siempre se ande relacionando con demonios.

Volviendo la cabeza, los observo amenazadores, dos jóvenes monjes lo miraban con miedo, de pronto un carraspeo resonó y observo a Kagome mirar a los jóvenes con reprimenda. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente y se fueron.

—Tranquilo, Kagome-chan saldrá de esta—el monje estaba recostado, para su incomodidad, cerca de el—Kikyou es bastante poderosa y ella es excelente maestra.

Entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente, se tenso.

—Sacerdotisas—murmuro una voz seca, dejando de lado el amenazar al monje se concentro en el origen. Una anciana de aspecto decaído y seria los miraba a todos—Como sabrán hoy es su prueba, hoy demostraran su fuerza y su habilidad, se les otorgara el poder. Algunas no lo lograran, otras si. Prepárense.

Las estudiantes se dispersaron con sus maestros, Kagome y Kikyou se acercaron, el monje que lo irritaba de sobremanera se acerco sonrientes y con un arco en mano.

—Gracias—sonrió Kagome—Bien, al parecer entraras al interior del Fuji, lo que te depare es desconocido. Deberás estar atenta y concentrada, en el interior de toda la cueva yace cinco rosarios de diferente color, deberás traerlo—el rostro de Kagome le sonrió— Como veras somos siete…tendrás que luchar bastante.

Asintiendo, Kikyou lo observo, era la primera vez que la veía tan temerosa. Kagome los observo y les dio espacio, para su desgracia, con el monje idiota.

—Estarás bien—murmuro el. Para sorpresa suya, Kikyou le tomo la mano.

Nunca le había tomado la mano en publico. Su corazón se calentó.

—Tengo miedo.

—Lo se—alentado por el sonrojo de Kikyou, le dio un beso en la coronilla suavemente. Ella se estremeció y el sonrió.

Un gong resonó fuertemente y Kagome entrecerró los ojos, bufando. Del interior saco el rosario de ella y se lo dio a Kikyou, sin acercarse demasiado y sin querer escuchar, se dio cuenta de que le susurraba algo.

—Vamos—dijo cuando se separo—Te estaremos esperando con Inuyasha en la salida.

Kikyou se espigo y camino, decidida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas pasaron tan lentas y el estaba casi al borde de la locura, la tarde caía y en la mañana todas las sacerdotisas habían entrado. Nadie aun había salido. Kagome a su lado estaba en silencio, con los ojos cerrados, pensaría que no estaba preocupada.

Pero el rosario a su lado se movía compulsivamente, y una de sus manos parecían tocar el suelo con cada dedo.

—Esta vigilándola—fue lo único que le dijo el monje, saliéndose del campamento improvisado de la gruta del Fuji.

De pronto, Kagome se levanto. El también la acompaño.

Se acerco tanto a ella que el olor a sakuras lo golpeo, y el no pudo evitar el estremecimiento de placer.

—Creo que lo logro.

Minutos pasaron y de la gruta una silueta descendió, cansada, por como arrastraba los pies. Cuando se dio cuenta que era Kikyou, sucia y herida, pero con un rosario rojo y dorado y una sonrisa, se impulso a correr con esmero y desespero.

La tuvo en sus brazos y le dio un beso.

Era su primer beso.

Kagome observo esto con una mezcla extraña, habían pasado años desde que había visto a Inuyasha del pasado, era terco y no era abierto. Este Inuyasha no era muy abierto, tampoco, pero ahora confiaba en ellas como nunca. Ella estaba enamorada, de ambos.

Kikyou estaba enamorada de ambos. O quizás de este.

Y ahora estaban juntos. Por ella.

Y ese beso sellaría el destino que nunca tuvieron, el amor que nunca florecio.

—Que bonito—Satoshi a su lado medio resoplo divertido. Desde hace años había conocido al padre de Miroku, dándose cuenta al instante lo parecido que era con su anterior compañero de búsquedas. Automáticamente había hablado con el y había desarrollado lazos con el.

Eran casi iguales.

—El amor siempre es bonito, si sabes cuidarlo, y además hacerlo que sea bonito. Si no, puede ser la peor pesadillas que atormentaran a un ser.

El monje sonrio.

—Que sabía, Kagome-chan—murmuro el.

Ella sonrió, observando a la pareja en su mundo, en su burbuja. Ella no e atrevería a romper esa burbuja. Durante el viaje hacia la aldea se había enterado de las acciones de Tsubaki en contra de su alumna y de ella.

Para desgracia suya las cosas se estaban acelerando.

Debía detenerla.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y esto fue lo que se me ocurrio. Por ahora no tengo palabras post-capitulo asi que solo les deseo una buena lectura. Aprovechando el momento, alguien me escribio que no los abandonara, y no los abandono. Entre a los parciales y pues...miren que hoy es mi cumpleaños y estoy actualizando.


	8. Tsubaki

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 8: Tsubaki**

Separándose de la pareja que hablaban sonrojados, y aun juntos, se dirigió hacia el bosque sin que nadie la viera. Los arboles empezaron a aumentar, ayudando que el bosque fuera mas espeso, la luz del sol que ya se escondía empezó a alumbrar su rostro.

—¿No has movido mucho el pasado?—comento una voz divertida desde los arboles. Ojos verdes brillaron desde la oscuridad del bosque.

—Esa es mi misión, Shiro—el hombre avanzo de la oscuridad, su típica sonrisa y su expresión divertida la saludo, esta vez desde un cuerpo terriblemente conocido, sin embargo, diferente. Tenia los ropajes idénticos a los de Inuyasha, solo que de color negro, su cabello era mas blanco y sus orejas las saludaron—¿Esto es una broma?

—No…bueno, quizás si—sonriendo, inflo el pecho—Quede muy bien.

—La ultima vez te salude como un simple humano, ahora eres un medio demonio. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Quería que te sintieras en confianza—comento burlón—Midoriko me envió a cuidarte, pero no me prohibió divertirme.

Negando, sonrió.

Era el único ser en el Sengoku que sabia la verdad, de cada gramo de pensamiento que tenia. Midoriko lo había enviado con ella, era a penas un joven de su misma edad, una fachada completa, Shiro era demasiado viejo, tenia ese tipo de carácter de brujo y premonición que le hinchaba la piel, pero era una asombrosa compañía.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Tsubaki?

—Tu pequeña sacerdotisa esta en peligro si la bruja mala sigue—Shiro se sentó en las raíces del árbol, observando un par de aves acomodándose en su nido—Esta preparando una par de conjuros, iguales a los anteriores…

—Una maldición—comento—¿Dónde esta?

Shiro se volvió a levantar, un escalofrió la recorrió ya que era terriblemente parecido a Inuyasha. Shiro tenia un especial humor y sobre todo empeoraba cuando era ella la receptora, esta vez había escogido una peor apariencia para presentársele.

Sus ojos verdes la taladraron, sonriendo.

—No te diré, quiero que vayamos.

Kagome enarco una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres Shiro, es la primera vez que me pides esto?

—Tengo curiosidad de conocer a tu querido medio demonio, quiero saber que tipo de persona es por la cual haces el sacrificio—sus garras ondearon como dándole nula importancia—No sabes lo efectos que producirán en la Kagome del futuro, sin embargo, te arriesgas. Hasta podrías no existir.

Kagome asintió, sabia que cualquier cambio afectaría el fluir del futuro, no sabia que había pasado, después de todo el tiempo era algo con lo cual no debía meterse. Una gran fuerza.

—Bien, vamos ya—apretó su arco y se acerco a un sonriente medio demonio que se levantó, ambos caminaron sintiendo los últimos rayos del sol—Espero que te comportes.

Shiro bufo.

—No entiendo porque me adviertes, no te hare caso.

Lo peor de todo era que con lo viejo que era parecía un niño, caprichoso y terco.

—Si, si—salió del bosque sintiendo la energía de Kikyou alterada, al parecer nerviosa e intranquila.

Cuando la vio ella se acerco rápido y la abrazo, atrás Inuyasha las veía incomodo. Sorprendida la abrazo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por lo terriblemente semejantes y diferentes que Kikyou era con su alter del pasado.

—Gracias—murmuro en su oído.

—No me agradezcas, Kikyou-chan—comento—No tienes que decir nada, es mi deber y mi placer. Te quiero.

Con los ojos húmedos se separaron, hasta que Kikyou se dio cuenta del visitante.

—¿Quién es el?—sus hombros se cuadraron a la defensiva como siempre hacia con los desconocidos, sus ojos se endurecieron y se entrecerraron—Es un medio demonio.

Shiro la observaba burlón, meneando las orejas.

—Un amigo—Inuyasha, serio, le regalo una mirada llena interrogantes. Estaba segura que el estaba pensando de su conversación sobre el medio demonio del cual estaba enamorada—Shiro es…un muy buen conocido.

—Un placer, Kikyou-sama. Felicidades por su prueba—hizo una venia burlona, Kagome rolo los ojos—Y usted es…

El ojidorado parpadeo por el tono cordial y lleno de modales.

—Inuyasha—murmuro.

Shiro asintió con una sonrisa casi vaciá, sus ojos eran indescifrables y pensativos. De golpe se acerco a ella y tomo su mano, sorprendiéndola.

—Creo que es hora de irnos, Kagome—murmuro en su oído. Confundida se volteo a observarlo, Shiro era reticente al contacto.

Un jadeo suave la desprendió del casi abrazo del medio demonio.

—¿Con el?— Inuyasha se acerco terriblemente serio. Kikyou estaba tensa.

—Si, creo que es hora de celebrar tu prueba.

Solo esperaba que Kikyou le creyera la sonrisa, porque a su lado Shiro solo la observaba divertido como si eso fuera un show.

Después de despedirse de las maestras y tomar el rosario y el pergamino que hacia a Kikyou oficialmente una sacerdotisa se dirigieron a la aldea donde Shiro había localizado a Tsubaki, donde curiosamente, era lo que se llamaba el centro de artes de la época.

Recientemente algo parecido a las geishas habían llegado. El pueblo estaba lleno de brujos y titiriteros, de bullicio y comida. Al anochecer pisaron la gran comunidad que resonada de colores y tambores, muchos vendedores se abalanzaron a ofrecerles mercancía extraña y colorida.

—¿Dónde esta?

Shiro entrecerró los ojos.

—No te diré, encuéntrala—también le encantaba los acertijos. Algo que detestaba.

Shiro la detuvo y se acerco a ella que su cadera tocaba la cadera de el, mas de lo estrictamente cercanos que debían ser en publico en la época. Su sonrojo no espero y estallo, aun no dejaba ese pequeño rastro de la Kagome de 15 años.

—Piénsalo, donde esta una bruja que quiere hacer un maleficio—comento susurrante en su oído—Es luna llena, perfecta noche.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Shiro le mostro los colmillos, separándose.

—Comprobando algo.

Un gruñido suave los alerto, Inuyasha y Kikyou incomodos los estaban mirando, el primero serio y con un sentimiento que no pudo reconocer ya que sus ojos dejaron de observarla y la segunda con algo de curiosidad y también con desconfianza.

Suspirando, reviso la aldea. Sus sentidos despertaron y empezó a rastrear la energía de la sacerdotisa negra.

—Kikyou, deberías ver los teatros, creo que Kaede-chan le gustara algo—sacando de la manga de su kimono le dio a la confundida y aturdida sacerdotisa una bolsita de oro—Vayan los dos y tengan una cita.

—¿Cita?—comento demasiado brusco Inuyasha.

Ignorándolos, sonrió. Debían dispersarse.

—Momento para enamorados—los tomo de las manos y se las unió, ocasionando un sonrojo en ambos— Vayan. Nada les pasara, aquí nadie les dirá nada.

Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar y tímidamente la aferro a el con un apretón, Kikyou se dejo dirigir y le agito la mano, desapareciendo en el mar de gente bulliciosa.

De pronto Shiro la aferro a el, y al fondo le pareció ver el destello dorado de los ojos de Inuyasha dirigirse a ellos antes de perderse.

—Excelente estrategia.

Kagome empezó a caminar, buscando el cabello negro de Tsubaki.

—No puedo dejar que Kikyou sepa lo de Tsubaki.

—¿Por qué?

—Kikyou es muy insegura, demasiado, si Tsubaki le dice que tiene una maldición…su relación con Inuyasha estará en la cuerda, ella dudara de sus sentimientos y de su labor de sacerdotisa.

Shiro bufo y abrió los brazos con pereza.

—Aun sigo sin entender porque metes las manos al fuego por esos humanos.

Kagome suspiro.

—Inuyasha es un buen hombre, merece ser feliz. Kikyou también es muy buena chica y le he tomado cariño ahora que se como es.

—Si, pero a costa tuya. Alguna vez te has preguntado que harás con los sentimientos que tienes por el medio demonio…

La sacerdotisa se quedo callada, lo sabia muy bien y esperaba en algún momento que realmente el hecho de que Inuyasha fuera feliz la dejaría satisfecha. Desearlo en estos momentos era como veneno.

Su mano ardió, eso quería decir que Tsubaki estaba cerca. Voltea hacia atrás y observo que Shiro ya no estaba, internándose en el bosque empezó a caminar sintiendo la energía.

Observo de pronto el cabello negro relucir, un circulo de sal y la pequeña figura de la sacerdotisa entonar en voz extraña pequeños canticos. Era una maldición, un conjuro maléfico para el alma y el amor.

Saco su rosario silenciosamente, conjuro rápidamente con sangre para poder romper la maldición y dejo caer la perla que rodo rápidamente hacia el circulo de sal, chispas saltaron y energía hizo contacto.

Tsubaki, retorciéndose de dolor, salto del circulo de sal y asustada empezó a buscar el origen.

—¿Qué haces Tsubaki-chan?—el tono de su voz fue frio y duro.

La sacerdotisa primero la vio sorprendida y después enojada, sus manos se apretaron con ira.

Kagome enarco la ceja, observando el circulo de sal destruido y las velas derretidas.

—Estabas haciendo una maldición a Kikyou e Inuyasha, ¿no?...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome sonrió.

—Protegiendo a mi alumna, Tsubaki. Me he enterado de que querías hacerle daño y ves, es verdad.

—¡Muérete, Sacerdotisa!—el gruñido de Tsubaki fue con odio—No he podido hacer lo que quería por tu culpa.

—Que bueno—tan rápido como pudo, tomo el cabello de un rápido. Tsubaki grito de manera dolorosa y ella aun mas lo apretó—Realmente quiero hacerte daño, Tsubaki. Te advierto, no te vuelvas a meter con mi alumna.

—Suéltame—mascullo, su agarre se endureció y puso la punta de la flecha en su cuello deteniéndola bruscamente.

—Esto es rápido, quiero irme. Pero te advierto, vuelvo a escuchar de alguna maldición y te hare daño—susurro oscuramente, sintió el escalofrió del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa haciendo que sonriera—No te vuelvas a meter con ella.

Rápidamente la soltó y tomo el arco de la sacerdotisa rompiéndolo, sin embargo, Tsubaki no se movió. Por lo menos era inteligente y sabia que ella no jugaba, retrocediendo.

—Si realmente crees que ese amor la volverá mas fuerte estas equivocada, Kagome-sama—la voz oscura y llena de odio de Tsubaki la detuvo—Una sacerdotisa no puede amar…

—Eres estúpida, realmente Tsubaki—comento, cortándola—Antes de ser sacerdotisa se es humana, así que me vale un cuerno lo que creas…hare todo lo posible para proteger ese amor y a Kikyou…

Tsubaki sonrió, tambaleándose.

—Entonces preparate, sacerdotisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego al pueblo Shiro la estaba esperando en una cabaña, bebiendo sake y sonriendo a una mujer en kimonos de seda.

—¡Ya volviste!—rolando los ojos, se sentó a su lado.

Automáticamente las mujeres tomaron distancias sin observarla directamente.

Shiro hizo un puchero.

—Ay, mira lo que hiciste—susurro—Me quitaste la diversión.

—Pensé que estarías con Inuyasha y Kikyou.

—Tu querida sacerdotisa estaba con el medio demonio hace un rato en la fuente de peces, pero me aburrí de seguirlos y decidí seguir divirtiéndome yo solo—Shiro movió las orejas y de repente se acerco a su cuerpo, quedando medio recostado en ella.

Sorprendida volteo a mirarlo, pero en ese momento las persianas e la puerta sonaron e Inuyasha sonrojado entraba con Kikyou aferrada a su mano, ambos realmente felices. Sin embargo, Inuyasha volteo a verla y su cara cambio, a seriedad…

—Con que aquí estabas, sacerdotisa—comento como si nada—Estábamos buscándote.

—Lo lamento—Shiro sonrió—Ella estaba conmigo.

Inuyasha lo observo un momento para dirigirse a Kikyou, ignorándolo.

Toda la noche estuvo incomoda y curiosa porque Shiro se acercaba mucho a ella, al parecer no sabia que le pasaba, después de todo odiaba la cercanía. Cuando llegaron a la aldea lo primero que hizo fue llegar a su templo y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden y dejar la perla protegida.

Cuando salió, Inuyasha estaba esperándola.

—Kikyou dijo que te estaba esperando una carta.

Confundida, asintió y siguió en silencio a Inuyasha, al parecer estaba enojado. Entro a la cabaña y un sonriente Shiro la esperaba.

—Las Destinos deben estar realmente jodiendote—confundida, pidió la carta.

Era de Tsukiyomi, estaba en grave peligro.

La albarda Ken-Kon estaba en manos de Hoshiyomi otra vez.

Miro a Shiro que la observaba entre preocupado y sonriente.

—¿Podrás ayudarme?

Ante la mirada atenta de Inuyasha y Kikyou, Shiro se separo y se acerco tanto a ella que sentía el calor de su cuerpo.

—No puedo—dijo—Hay cosas en las que no me puedo meter.

Asintió sin decir nada, sabia que Midoriko le había prohibido que se metiera en su vida y acciones, no podía entrometerse ya que podía afectar pasado y futuro, ella debía hacer todo sola.

Las consecuencias serian de ella.

—Se mueve, Kagome. Después de todo esta pasando, al tiempo y al destino no les gusta que les lleven la contraria. Tendrás que luchar duramente, y no solo contra los demás sino contra ti.

Kikyou la observo confundida e Inuyasha enojado.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme, Shiro?—entrecerró los ojos enojada.

—Nada realmente, Kagome—murmuro—O quizá todo. Ten cuidado.

Shiro le sonrió y salió rápidamente de la cabaña.

—Tu amigo te dejo, y ahora que vas a hacer—la voz e Inuyasha se escucho, volteo a verlo. Estaba enojado, realmente enojado. Sus ojos se entrecerraban furiosamente y sus manos estaban engarrotadas—Estabas muy querida con el ¿eh?...¿Quien es?...el medio demonio que me contabas…

—Para, Inuyasha—murmuro Kikyou.

Inuyasha se detuvo, enderezándose. Kikyou la observo, seria.

—No me gusta ese amigo tuyo, Kagome-chan, a Inuyasha tampoco. ¿Por qué no te ayuda? ¿Qué fueron esas palabras?

La ignoro viendo por donde se fue Shiro.

Inuyasha suspiro y la miro.

—¿Quién es Hoshiyomi?

—Es el esposo de mi ex-alumna—comento, mirando la carta—Es un demonio.

Inuyasha se sorprendió y retrocedió.

—¿Una sacerdotisa y un demonio?

Asintiendo, tomo su arco y se alisto para partir.

—Kagome-chan creo que deberías llevarte a Inuyasha, esa alabarda es muy peligrosa…

Kagome negó.

—No, es mejor que se quede contigo.

—No, Kagome-chan, yo creo…

—Iré—Inuyasha trono sus garras—No quiero que te pase nada, sacerdotisa custodia. Kikyou me loe esta pidiendo, yo a ella no le niego nada…por su tranquilidad es mejor que vaya.

Kagome suspiro, asintiendo.

Las cosas estaban pasando sin orden, pero estaban sucediendo. Tenia miedo, miedo de no lograr lo que quería, miedo de quedar estancada. De no lograrlo, Inuyasha venia con ella, y las palabras de Shiro le olían a premonición.

Solo esperaba no cometer errores en el tiempo en que pasaran ambos.

Solos.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y se les quiere, creo que adelanto antes de empezar nuevamente parciales. Así que ojala les guste.


	9. Raices

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 9: Raíces. **

Se despidieron rápidamente de Kikyou y partieron lo mas rápido posible, el rápidamente y ella en caballo. No iba a montarse en su espalda, ese lugar era únicamente para Kikyou ahora.

—¿Cómo es que tu alumna se caso con un demonio?—parpadeando de la sorpresa, observo a Inuyasha rápidamente esquivar los arboles sin dejar de mirarla de reojo.

Espoleando el caballo, sonrió.

—Bueno…Hoshiyomi era un demonio que me habían enviado a eliminar, en esas épocas tenia a Tsukiyomi de alumna así que ella debía acompañarme…hubiera seguido pero eso será una historia para después…

Inuyasha rolo los ojos, quejándose en voz alta de humanas lentas.

Rápidamente abandonaron los territorios cercanos a la aldea y empezaron a tomar zonas boscosas cercanas a la montaña, cuando por fin pudo observar el rio, sonrió. El lugar le traía buenos recuerdos.

Inuyasha y los chicos junto con el antecesor de Hojo. Su curiosidad sobre el pergamino y su nombre escrito como la esposa de Akitoki. El rapto por parte de Hoshiyomi, y las palabras de protección de Inuyasha.

Todo eso estaba tan lejos, y ya no existían, pero estarían guardados en su memoria. Le servirían de apoyo, de fuerza, cuando Inuyasha y Kikyo fueran finalmente la familia que no pudieron ser, y ella desparecería de ese cuadro.

Para siempre.

—¡Hey! ¡Sacerdotisa!...¿Que demonios te pasa?—parpadeo una vez mas, sintiendo el viento frio que la noche traía.

¿Cuánto tiempo anduvo pensando que estaba anocheciendo?

—Nada, Inuyasha. Solo estaba meditando—Inuyasha bufo fastidiado y volvió la vista al frente mientras las pequeñas fogatas y luces se dibujaban lentamente por la colina, una aldea—Paremos aquí.

Asintiendo se dirigió para el bosque.

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Para donde vas?

Confundido observo como el caballo de Kagome detenía por orden de ella, retrocediendo lentamente la enfrento.

—Para el bosque…sacerdotisa, acuérdate. Soy un medio demonio—la miro con burla.

—¿Y?...Vamos, la aldea esta cerca…

—No me dejaran entrar.

Kagome se bajo de golpe del caballo y lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Claro que lo harán, con gusto.

Inuyasha parpadeo ante la expresión casi traviesa de la sacerdotisa, instando al caballo a andar lo dejo atrás. Un escalofrió lo recorrió. Que sacerdotisa tan extraña. Observo la mano de ella llamándolo y con un resoplido la siguió, cuadrando sus hombros se preparo para la horda de insultos.

El jefe de la aldea una vez lo vio tomo su espada, pero a penas pudo divisar el rostro de Kagome lo miro de reojo y asintió, la aldea empezó a congregarse ante cada paso que entraban mas y mas, susurraban, pero no lo insultaban. Estaban curiosos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Bueno, esta aldea fue hace mucho tiempo mi aldea, mi primera aldea. Fui la sacerdotisa encargada, así que me conocen.

—Pero no dijeron nada sobre mi.

La gran sonrisa lo golpe, el rostro de la sacerdotisa estaba luminoso y cálido.

—Te lo dije, Inuyasha—frunció la nariz, el carraspeo sintiendo el deseo de apretarle las mejillas—No me importa la raza de la gente, me importa es la calidad de la persona. Ellos ya me conocen.

—¿Traes demasiados demonios?

Ella negó graciosamente.

—No, solamente me asocio con ellos y la aldea mediante conmigo establecen una sociedad con ellos. Veras, hay una tribu de hombres gato que viven cerca de la montaña, tienen problemas con el agua y algunas medicinas, así que robaban—una pequeña niña, tímida y sonrojada, los guio para una cabaña. Era cálida y olía demasiado a hierbas y flores de sakura. Olía como Kagome—Gracias Shuuko.

La niña sonrió y salió rápidamente.

El se sentó en la esquina, observándola atentamente.

—Bueno, este es mi futon y ese es tu futon—señalo ambas esterillas de bambú recubiertas con varias telas.

Frunciendo el ceño, la miro.

—Ah, claro, la historia. Bueno…ellos robaban y la aldea lógicamente se defendía por cualquier medio, muchas muertes de ambos bandos hizo que tuviera que hablar con ambos lideres y llegaran a un acuerdo, a pesar de que ambos estaban confundidos y reticentes, lo hicieron. La aldea les daría alimentos y medicinas y los gatos vivirían cerca y ayudarían con protección y sembradío.

Sorprendido, encarno ambas cejas. Kagome soltó una pequeña risa y por reflejo el también sonrió.

—Eres extraña—exclamo ronco.

Ella se estremeció, viéndolo directamente.

—No soy extraña, creo en mi deber, que es proteger, y proteger es a cualquier persona—comento suavemente.

Parpadeando se dio cuerna que el ambiente se había vuelto demasiado…intimo. Rápidamente sonrió, turbada y se dispuso a alistarse a dormir.

—Creo que deberíamos descansar, mañana avanzaremos temprano—Inuyasha asintió, la observo un momento… y volvió asentir.

El medio demonio salió un momento mientras la sacerdotisa se ponía el kimono para dormir. Estaba un poco confundido, hace un momento el y la sacerdotisa habían entablado una conversación normal, por lo menos la mayoría, para su preocupación se había sentido cómodo y raramente…intimo con ella.

Ni siquiera con Kikyou había tenido semejante respuesta.

—Ya puedes entrar Inuyasha.

Confundido avanzo, hasta que la sorpresa lo hizo detenerse de golpe y el calor de la cabaña fue mayor, siempre había visto a la sacerdotisa con el cabello recogido en una trenza, pero ahora lo tenia suelto.

Era brillante, sedoso y ella parecía una visión…era realmente bella.

Parpadeando, sonrió incomodo y se fue a sentar en su esquina. Kagome lo observo confundida, y agito su cabello sin dejar de mirarlo.

El olor de sakuras lo volvió a golpear, con mas fuerza.

—Duermete—gruño, enojado con si mismo.

Ella sonrió.

—Mañana te cuento la historia con mi alumna. Que duermas bien, Inuyasha—se tumbo en el futon y quedo profunda. Estaba cansada.

Incomodo, se preparo para dormir también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando despertaron tuvo que aguantar que Kagome preparara su caballo y con un chasquido de fastidio y la mirada fulminante de la sacerdotisa, partieron. El paisaje empezó a cambiar cada vez que subían mas y mas, la montaña era bastante extensa.

Rocas destruidas, arroyos cubiertos con telas y caballos muertos.

El olor a demonio era insoportable.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

—Hoshiyomi—comento Kagome seriamente, observando un cadáver de un demonio descomponiéndose—Cuando me mandaron a destruirlo yo no venia con la plena convicción de matarlo, así que primero analice al demonio. Era salvaje y demasiado irascible pero era tratable, se notaba que estaba solo…trato de matarnos a ambas.

—¿Qué paso con el?

—Bueno, curiosamente, un día me toco atender a unas personas así que Tsukiyomi salió sola a la cascada a hacer los baños rituales. Según lo que me conto ella Hoshiyomi estaba herido y ella lo había curado—sonriendo se bajo del caballo—Ella y yo compartíamos ciertas ideas sobre los tratos a los demonios, así que ella era bastante prevenida antes de atacar a alguien. Ella podía defenderse, es realmente poderosa. Desde ese momento supe que el ya no seria un problema…

Ella tomo una de las telas que perteneció a algún aldeano y las reverencio con profunda tristeza. El estaba ciertamente conmovido, su sorpresa nunca acababa con ella.

Kagome era extraña, no lastimaba demonios a menos que sea lo mas necesario, ayudaba a cualquiera y era bastante poderosa. Le había dado la mano a el, le había ofrecido alimento y un hogar.

Un medio demonio.

—¿Por qué?

Ella camino hacia el caballo se monto y se volteo, sonriéndole.

—El se enamoro de ella, cuando ella finalmente se convirtió en sacerdotisa, ambos se quedaron en esa aldea—señalo a lo alto de la montaña—Impusieron un templo y se casaron, yo les di mi bendición. El la protege, además le tengo aprecio.

Insto al caballo a andar nuevamente su camino.

El la siguió.

Lentamente, mas cadáveres de demonios empezaron a aparecer y el olor nauseabundo de la sangre lo golpe, aturdiéndolo. Protegiéndose con su traje, esquivo varios cadáveres.

—Creo que es mejor que vaya a pie desde aquí.

Asintiendo, Kagome amarro el caballo lejos de los cadáveres y protegido por arbustos.

Tomo arco en mano y apretó el rosario. Caminaron un poco mas hasta que observaron el templo alzarse imponente, grande y majestuoso. Algunos aldeanos, heridos y llorando, la saludaron con alegría y lo mismo a Inuyasha.

—¿Dónde esta Tsukiyomi?

Un aldeano señalo en templo.

—Esta ahí.

Avanzando rápidamente, entro, el templo estaba totalmente destruido por dentro. Pinturas rasgadas, el piso roto y ahuecado, algunos rosarios rotos y con las cuencas en el suelo, y lo peor, había mucha sangre.

En el centro, una desconsolada Tsukiyomi.

—¿Qué paso, Tsuki?—le hablo cariñosamente, la mujer al verla sonrió entre lagrimas y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Inuyasha las observo, observo a Kagome señalándole la salida y las dejo solas.

—Hoshiyomi, el…el envió a Kaijimbo a hacer una alabarda y ahora lo manipula, esa arma…—comento entre sollozos—No quiere purificarla y ahora se ha ido, dice que quiere protegerme, dice que nunca tendré que usar mis poderes.

Frunciendo el ceño, le limpio las lagrimas.

—¿Qué pasa con tus poderes?

Ella bajo el rostro, frunciendo el ceño.

—Últimamente me agotan la energía y cada vez me siento mas enferma.

Ella la observo seriamente, una sacerdotisa debía renovar sus poderes, debía hacerlo mediante rituales, bañarse en la cascada para que los ciclos del agua ayudaran a renovar las energías de cada sacerdotisa.

—¿Te has hecho los baños en las cascadas?

Tsukiyomi asintió, un poco ausente. De pronto, se desmayo de golpe, cayendo como una pesada muñeca. Depositándola suavemente en el suelo encima de un futon que afortunadamente sobrevivió a la ira de Hoshiyomi, salió.

Inuyasha la observo seriamente una vez salió.

—Esperaremos a que se mejore la aldea y salimos en busca de Hoshiyomi.

—¿Dónde esta?

—Debe estar lejos, la alabarda necesita sangre demoniaca para sobrevivir—gimió, frotándose los ojos—Pero no los puedo dejar solos, aun.

—No te estreses, sacerdotisa. Encontraremos al demonio y lo traeremos de vuelta.

Las palabras de aliento de Inuyasha la sorprendieron, el la miraba con seriedad, y con fuerza.

Asintiendo, sonrió.

Esperaron hasta que Tsukiyomi recuperara las fuerzas, junto con los aldeanos recogieron todos los muertos, tanto demonios como humanos, y los enterraron con los respectivos rituales de respeto.

—¿Por qué tuvo que Hoshiyomi hacer esto?—la cara compungida de su alumna la entristeció, Tsukiyomi era altamente independiente y detestaba mostrar debilidades, confiaba en ella…

—Te quería proteger pero utilizo medios equivocados—suspiro—Pero lo recuperaremos, antes necesito que me digas mañana temprano donde estas haciendo tus baños.

Ella asintió.

Inuyasha observo ambas sacerdotisas, cómodas y relajadas hablar. Kagome estaba apoyándola incondicionalmente con su matrimonio con el demonio, a pesar de que le trajera medio demonios a sus vidas como hijos. Pero le daba su bendición. Siempre que pensaba en la sacerdotisa custodia se le venia inevitablemente Kikyou a la mente…

Antes, cuando había hablado con Kikyou, ella le había dicho que no se sentía cómoda con el matrimonio entre un demonio y una sacerdotisa, que desconfiaba del youkai y que era previsible lo que había ocurrido. Según ella, el era diferente por ser medio humano.

—¡Hey! Inuyasha…¿Quieres comer?

Asintiendo, bajo el árbol quedando a la misma altura. Ambos empezaron a caminar empezando a escuchar los arboles moverse por las aves que volaban a dormirse, estaba atardeciendo y la luz del sol era cálida y suave.

Kagome sonrió y corrió a una cabaña.

Pequeños niños estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, habían demonios y medio demonios…todos juntos con los humanos.

—¿Sorprendido?—la voz de la sacerdotisa amiga de Kagome lo despertó. Asintió seriamente sin dejar de ver los rostros de los niños, de distintas razas—Cuando logras escuchar a Kagome-sama, logras entender varias cosas…es una de las pequeños concejos que he logrado seguir…

La sacerdotisa apareció en ese momento, iluminada por el sol y la fogata, ayudando con cuencos y sonriendo, de repente, un pequeño niño medio demonio se acerco corriendo y abrazo fuertemente sus piernas.

Conteniendo la respiración, observo como ella le brillaban los ojos y lo cargaba amorosamente, un pequeño de ojos azules y la cara desfigurada, parecía un caballo. Ella lo mimaba, ella le sonreía y lo tocaba.

—El es Jinenji—comento—Ella le enseño a cultivar hierbas para curar y alimentar, un niño encantador y tímido he de decir. Ama a Kagome.

Asintiendo, observo a Kagome voltear a verlo. Sus cabellos se agitaron rebeldemente a pesar de estar en la trenza y la sonrisa que le dio, curiosamente, le calentó el corazón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente se acercaron en compañía de Tsukiyomi, Kagome estaba seria a penas habían llegado a la cascada, todo estaba normal y el agua cristalina destello con el sol.

—Es aquí

Kagome observo seriamente el rio un momento, desprendió una de sus perlas y la rompió, depositando los fragmentos en el rio. Tsukiyomi enarco las cejas sorprendida cuando observo el rio empezar a hervir, ponerse violeta y de el salir una masa negra.

—Un espíritu que roba energía—alisto una flecha y la lanzo con una luz violeta brillante. La masa empezó a chillar y evaporarse—Es débil pero se camufla muy bien. Hay que saber como sacarlo.

—¿Esto era lo que me tenia…débil?

Asintiendo, Kagome dejo su arco, sello el rio y se volteo sonriendo.

—Nos daremos los baños ahora, saldremos en busca de tu esposo a penas acabemos—miro directamente a Inuyasha mandándole señales, el medio demonio se puso nervioso y asintió.

Sonrojado, salto hacia el bosque. Se sentó a esperar, escuchando los cuchicheos felices de la sacerdotisas, una media hora paso hasta que ambas sacerdotisas aparecieron.

Se turbo cuando la vio con el cabello mojado, las mejillas sonrojadas y húmeda. Sin detenerse, los ojos dorados la recorrieron entera, su cuerpo se denotaba por el kimono húmedo que se pegaba a su piel, era curvilíneo y maduro.

Era hermosa, había alcanzado a ver a Kikyou con el mismo kimono, tenia un hermoso cuerpo, el de una adolescente. Kagome era una mujer, su cuerpo era como el reloj de arena y bastante estético, firme de tanto ejercicio.

Frunciendo el ceño, salto a los arboles.

¿Qué le pasaba?

El amaba a Kikyou, pero pensaba mucho en la sacerdotisa custodia como para ser normal.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno, creería que tensión entre ellos es palpable y si no es así, pues…¿Ojala lo entiendan?...espero que les haya gustado, ya salí a vacaciones así que espero por lo menos ponerme al corriente.


	10. Hoshiyomi

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 10: Hoshiyomi**

Cuando el sol se puso en su punto mas alto, salieron de la aldea para buscar a Hoshiyomi, Kagome observo un poco preocupada el semblante serio y distante de Inuyasha.

Quedaron en silencio por mas de una hora hasta que por fin pudo sentir la energía peligrosa y altamente volátil de Hoshiyomi. Hizo un gesto a Inuyasha, que recién despierto se fijo en la sacerdotisa.

Al frente de ellos un espeso bosque se cerraba, debían entrar. Kagome asintió hacia el, tomo el arco fuertemente y entraron. El silencio era denso y la oscuridad era bastante espesa para ser tan temprano.

El sonido de una rama lo alerto.

El reflejo de algo brillando y salto por encima de los arboles, el estruendo del bosque siendo devastado resonó por todo el valle, observo mientras caía hacia el bosque de nuevo a Kagome, estaba inclinada en el suelo, defensivamente.

—Kagome-chan…vaya, lo lamento, no pensé que era usted—dijo una voz oscura, cayendo, se puso delante de la sacerdotisa.

Un hombre de cabellos azules y ojos rojos se lamento falsamente, viro un poco la cabeza observando la alabarda. Estaba goteando sangre, y por su olfato, supo que era de demonios.

El hombre limpio la albarda sin dejar de ver la sacerdotisa, sonriendo.

—Creo que Tsukiyomi le aviso de mi…nuevo artefacto—aleteo la mano, mirándola con esos ojos rojos.

Kagome sonrió amablemente, pero su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como una cuerda.

—Me conoces bien Hoshiyomi, Tsukiyomi esta preocupada por ti—se incorporo lentamente, tomando el arco.

—¡Ah!...Tsukiyomi esta preocupada por nada, la albarda la protegerá y ella dice solo: te maneja, Hoshiyomi, te esta controlando—gruño por lo bajo—Y eso me esta molestando.

—Ella se preocupa por ti. Yo me preocupo por ti—dijo ella, Inuyasha la observo de reojo—¿Quieres ver bien a Tsukiyomi?

Hoshiyomi inclino la cabeza, curioso.

—La sacerdotisa se preocupa por mi—murmuro—Claro que quiero ver bien a Tsukiyomi, ella es mi mujer.

Kagome asintió.

—Pues es mejor que la vayas a ver, ella ya se mejoro. Ya no tiene que perder energía cada vez que utiliza sus poderes….¿podrías volver?

—Tsukiyomi ya esta bien—sus ojos parecieron brillar y parpadear de rojo a blanco. De repente, la alabarda empezó a brillar, su energía cambio radicalmente y vicio el ambiente. Pequeños arbustos murieron.

Hoshiyomi inclino su cabeza violentamente y entrecerró los ojos furioso hacia Kagome.

—Estas mintiendo—murmuro oscuramente—La alabarda no miente, Kagome-chan, tu si mientes…

Kagome frunció el ceño, de repente una energía violenta mano de la alabarda y Hoshiyomi con una sonrisa macabra la dirigió hacia ellos. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha, Kagome corrió hacia el y sin pode detener, derrapo abajo y se deslizo sin ningún problema.

Boquiabierto quedo, cuando Kagome utilizo sus pies como palanca para detenerse delante del cuerpo de Hoshiyomi, diestramente, sus piernas golpearon el mango rápidamente para que el demonio la soltara.

Sorprendido, Hoshiyomi, se detuvo de golpe, la energía se desvaneció y alcanzo a penas a metros de un sorprendido de Inuyasha. El demonio salto hacia atrás, y sonriendo observo la mano que había sido quemada.

Había dirigido energía purificadora a sus piernas.

—Siempre tan descarada, Kagome-chan—comento.

Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada sorprendida que Kagome le correspondió con un guiño.

Era fuerte y poderosa.

Hoshiyomi se abalanzo con rapidez hacia ella, Kagome puso uno de sus campos y dirigiendo sus ojo hacia el supo que tenia que hacer, sus garras sonaron cuando las rompió en el cielo. El demonio parpadeo sorprendido, a penas dándose cuenta de su presencia. Las dejo caer sin mas, hirió uno de sus brazos antes de que el retrocediera de nuevo.

Para mas sorpresa el campo no le hizo daño sino que lo absorbió dentro, protegiéndolo.

—Tenemos que acabar la energía de la alabarda—murmuro muy bajo Kagome para que el escuchara.

Asintiendo, sonrió.

Nunca habían peleado juntos pero ambos estaban sincronizados de forma perfecta. El atacaba y ella lo defendía, ella atacaba y el la defendía. Inuyasha daba ataques con su garra y ella aprovechaba con sus flechas para debilitar el poder de la alabarda.

Hoshiyomi resoplaba furioso.

—Perra—murmuro.

Kagome sonrió secretamente.

Inuyasha se preparo cuando observo la albarda agitarse con mas poder que antes, Kagome volvió a derrapar en el suelo tratando de hacer el mismo movimiento de antes, pero Hoshiyomi ya andaba prevenido, así que tomo uno de sus pies, lo agito violentamente y la envió por entre el bosque, golpeándose con troncos que hicieron que crujiera su cuerpo.

Todo en menos de segundos.

Paralizado, Inuyasha observo a Kagome perderse en la penumbra del bosque.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Hoshiyomi se volvió hacia el, con el rostro contorsionado por una sonrisa macabra y maliciosa. Olisqueó el ambiente y de repente el olor de sangre, suavemente, penetro su nariz. Era Kagome.

Estaba herida.

Por el demonio que tenia en frente.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar como caballo desbocado, sus sienes dolieron y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. La rabia…la rabia era incontrolable. Había dañado a Kagome, su sangre estaba por todas partes.

—Medio…¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Inuyasha se contorsiono violentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo ajeno, de repente su visión era roja, su boca estaba seca y sentía ganas de sangre. Observo bruscamente al demonio al frente de el, su diversión, su presa.

Quería su sangre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se estremeció, el dolor de su cuerpo era incontrolable y altísimo. Sentía cada parte rota y cada parte arder. Su boca se abrió en buscar de aire, respiro lentamente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo y hacerlo mover.

Su boca estaba pastosa y sabia a sangre.

Incorporándose tan rápido como podía observo a su alrededor. El tronco que la había recibido tenia un gran hoyo en el centro y es que si no hubiera reaccionado después de tantos impactos y se hubiera protegido con un campo no estaría siquiera respirando.

Resoplando por el dolor en sus costillas, se incorporo lentamente, el bosque estaba en mortalmente silencioso…sentía las energías pesadas y maliciosas de alabarda viciarlo por completo.

Tomo el tronco del árbol y empezó a purificar el bosque, por lo menos, la parte que ya habia sido tocada por Hoshiyomi.

Cuando termino, sintió las energías menos pesadas y suspiro. Lentamente y a la defensiva, empezó a andar hacia donde estaba Hoshiyomi.

—¿Inuyasha estará bien?—murmuro al viento.

De repente, sintió el palpitar, el viento…había otra energía demoniaca.

Estaba descontrolada y era aun mas volátil que la de Hoshiyomi.

Ambos estaba peleando.

¡Inuyasha!

Rápidamente y a pesar de que su cuerpo protestara y su pierna sangrara aun as profusamente, corrió por entre los escombros y los arboles caídos. Los ruidos, golpes y gruñidos roncos la atrajeron, y sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba repleto de sangre, rogando que no fuer de el, observó el cuerpo del medio demonio azotar violentamente el de Hoshiyomi contra una de las rocas. La alabarda estaba a unos metros, inutilizada.

Corriendo, tomo la alabarda, empezó a purificarla sin importar que alguno de los dos demonios la atacara. La alabarda protesto, pero rápidamente, sus poderes fueron mas grandes, la hizo dividirse y desaparecer hacia el mar, en las profundidades.

La sellaría en una de las fosas.

Resoplando por el dolor aumentar, viro la cabeza, con miedo. Hoshiyomi estaba inconsciente ya que alabarda ya había sido purificada. Inuyasha a unos metros, la observaba gruñendo, sus manos estaban dolorosamente tensas, sus ojos rojos como el rubí.

Lentamente, se acerco a el, que como animal enjaulado la olisqueo.

Gruñendo, Inuyasha retrocedió.

—Soy yo, Kagome—murmuro, tan lentamente—Tu amiga.

—Kagom…gome—gruño retorcidamente el medio demonio.

De golpe, el medio demonio se acerco, la tomo del cabello y la olisqueo mas profundamente. Se quedo tiesa, de la sorpresa, no tenia miedo. Inuyasha la reconocería…

De repente, sintió las garras de Inuyasha sujetar su cabello aun mas fuerte, su cabeza callo hacia atrás y soltó un gemido de dolor. El medio demonio ignoro esto y olio su cuello…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Una lengua serpenteo su cuello, pego un respingo de la sorpresa y su cara ardió…¡Kami!...Inuyasha la estaba lamiendo y estaba gruñendo suavemente. Sus manos ardieron y no se pudo sostener, un pequeño gemido salió involuntariamente para su vergüenza.

El retrocedió, de repente callo bruscamente. Estaba inconsciente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha parpadeo por la luz suave de una vela.

Kagome…

¡Kagome!

Se incorporo violentamente, Kagome yacía a un lado, envuelta en sabanas y estaba profundamente dormida.

—Ya estas despierto, Inuyasha-kun—murmuro alguien, observo al origen y descubrió a Tsukiyomi.

Asintió, observando de nuevo a Kagome.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí?—murmuro.

Ella sonrió suavemente, tranquila.

—Hoshiyomi los trajo, esta realmente arrepentido, yo estoy muy agradecida con ustedes. Pero hablaremos después, es mejor que descanses.

Inuyasha gruño pero aun así se acostó de nuevo, estaba muy cansado y su cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada?.

Cerro los ojos, siendo llevado por la inconsciencia.

Cuando por fin despertó, escucho los trinos de la pájaros cantar, olisqueo el ambiente, olía a hierbas medicinales, caldos…y a Kagome. Entrecerró los ojos buscándola y seguía aun dormida.

De repente, se removió lentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeo, sonriendo, para su sorpresa, agradecida.

—¿Por qué sonríes?—su voz sonó ronca por las horas de sueño.

Kagome se volteo bruscamente, gimió por el dolor y lo observo con los ojos grandes, llenos de vergüenza y sorpresa. Sus mejillas ardieron y brillaron en la oscuridad.

—N-nada…por nada, Inuyasha—se levanto erráticamente, e hizo otra mueca por el dolor.

Enarco la ceja, confundido.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa?—Kagome lo observo con sorpresa y se froto el cuello.

De repente, el olor que salió de su cuello lo asusto…olía a el, intensamente a el. Busco sus ojos que estaban aun llenos de vergüenza y se sonrojo, intensamente.

—¿Qué…que demonios paso?

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Hueles a mi—Kagome pego un respingo y empezó a manotear, nerviosa.

—Pu-pues es obvio, andábamos juntos ¿eh?...si, eso.

Inuyasha el entrecerró los ojos furiosamente, se incorporo con brusquedad, acercándose salvajemente al rostro encendido de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué paso?—mascullo.

—N-nada

—Estas titubeando.

—No es cierto

—Si lo es

—No lo es

—Mentira.

—Mentirosa tu.

Kagome inflo sus mejillas, ardiendo por la vergüenza y lo fulmino con rabia.

—No soy mentirosa.

—Entonces dime que paso. Sabré si mientes—golpeo distraídamente su nariz.

Kagome froto sus manos y decidió contarle, pero por nada del mundo miraría su rostro ni sus ojos.

—Bueno, al parecer, me atacaron y tu…tu te convertiste, en demonio…y…

—¿Demonio?¿Yo?—Inuyasha estaba bastante sorprendido, se recordó mentalmente que en esa época Inuyasha nunca había pasado por ese cambio—Debes estar loca.

—No, en verdad si puedes. Algunos medio demonios que tengan una línea demoniaca lo suficientemente poderosa pueden convertirse en demonios, solo cuando la ocasión lo amerite. Es decir, cuando te sientas atacado y acorralado.

Si, Inuyasha estaba que se le salían los ojos de sus cuencas de la impresión.

—No, yo…no sabia eso.

—Bueno, es la verdad que hay pocos medio demonios que pueden tener esa habilidad….

—Pero no recuerdo nada.

—Es porque…de por si tu parte mas demoniaca toma el control, tu consciencia se pierde y eres mas instintivo que nada…

—¿Mas poderoso?—su interés por el tema le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Si…

—¿Hay una forma de que me quede en forma demoniaca?

Se quedo quieta, esperando…sintió frío.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—musito con frialdad. Inuyasha se puso nervioso.

—¿Hay alguna forma de quedarme así?

—¿Quieres volverte un demonio completo?

Inuyasha retrocedió, poniéndose serio de repente.

—¿Qué medio demonio no quiere ser demonio?—pregunto irónicamente—El solo hecho de ser media sangre me ha traído mas problemas que beneficios.

Kagome negó.

—Tu eres un gran medio demonio.

—¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola?—mascullo enojado, sus ojos brillaban con furia—Solo y abandonado. Mis padres murieron jóvenes, murieron por mi. Mi madre fue tratada como una puta por ser madre de un ser como yo, por haber amado a un demonio…

Kagome se quedo en silencio.

—Me quede solo, Kagome. Solo y apenas era un niño, no sabia nada. Tuve que aprenderlo solo y de golpe, crecer. No pude jugar, no tuve amigos; en vez de eso me despreciaron, me sacaban a golpes ¿sabes cuanto sangre?...No, eres una sacerdotisa, las sacerdotisa han tenido todo en su vida, todo…nunca han sufrido…

—¿Eso crees?—pregunto en voz baja—Mi vida no ha sido fácil.

Inuyasha bufo sarcásticamente.

—Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre tuvo que hacer malabares para criarnos y trabajar. Estaba triste, desolada pero salió adelante gracias a mi abuelo que llego y nos invito al templo a quedarnos. A los 17 años tuve vi morir a mis amigos y a mi amor, ¿sabes que es sostenerlo en brazos, para después verlo morir en manos de una desgracia de ser?

Inuyasha la observaba, boquiabierto.

—Me quede sola, viaje sola, entrene sola…No sabia nada, era a penas joven, fue mi decisión irme en un viaje, pero yo…tuve que irme, por el bien de los demás. Asi que lo hice, sangre, luche y pase hambre. Nunca me rendí…se que no es comparable, pero me insultas cuando dices que mi vida ha sido feliz. Yo también siento, nunca olvides eso, porque el hecho de ser sacerdotisa no me quita mi humanidad.

Parpadeo, dándose cuenta que después de ese discurso había llorado: por sus amigos, por su familia….por el Inuyasha del pasado, que no fue feliz y sufrió.

—Lo la…lamento, Kagome, yo…

—Dejalo, Inuyasha. Lo se

Se quedaron en silencio, sabia que Inuyasha ahora se sentía culpable, y sabia que estaba confundido.

—No quiero que dejes de ser un medio demonio—comento, el levanto la cabeza, sorprendido—Se que has sufrido, pero…cuando te conviertas en demonios ¿estas seguro que dejaras de sufrir?. El sufrimiento es parte de la vida, queramos o no. Inuyasha, eres un medio demonio, pero eres mas que el medio demonio, te lo dije.

—Eres Inuyasha porque era gentil y considerado, malgeniado y caprichoso, valiente…ahora nos tienes a nosotras, a Kikyou y a mi…nos tienes a ambas.

Inuyasha se quedo observándola en silencio, se levanto con suavidad, froto su cabeza y salió por la esterilla, mientras el sol daba sus primeras luces.

Hoshiyomi entro sorprendido.

—¿Ya estas bien?

—Si, pero no es gracias a ti—pincho descaradamente, a pesar de estar preocupada por Inuyasha.

Pero sabría que el pensaría, y eso seria solo.

Hoshiyomi puso su cara apesumbrada pero sus ojos brillaban es sincera culpa.

—En serio, perdón, al parecer no se donde tenia la cabeza.

—Si, eso vi.

—¿Quién es el?

—Un amigo.

Hoshiyomi enarco ambas cejas.

—¿Segura?

—No podríamos ser nada mas, eso si te lo aseguro.

—Debo disculparme con el.

—Eso es obvio, Hoshiyomi.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

El próximo capitulo la relación de ambos se afianzara, y crearan lazos. Espero que les guste, Suerte y Abrazos.

¡Ah! Y chicos, gracias por todo el apoyo que "Destino" ha tenido de parte de ustedes, siempre es un placer y un honor, pero todo es por ustedes y sus comentarios que me encantan tanto.


	11. Quebrandose

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 10: Quebrándose**

Se había desviado mas de lo necesario de su camino, la prueba estaba en ese sin sabor y la opresión de su pecho. Era mas que obvio que había formado ideas que no correspondían a la realidad, pero como la soñadora adolescente que aun dormía en ella no pudo evitar hacerse idea…de Inuyasha y ella juntos, de que en algún punto de ese viaje, este le dijera que Kikyou ya no ocupaba sus pensamientos, que ahora, Kagome Higurashi, la chica que había viajado en el tiempo y que ahora era un excelente sacerdotisa había robado aunque sea un pequeño lugar en su corazón.

Mas no basto mas que ver a Kikyou, en la puerta esperándolo cual esposa preocupada para que Inuyasha hiciera lo de siempre, borrarla con solo un gesto. Matarla en el proceso.

Era mas que obvio, debería estar curtida en el tema, pero aun dolía…

Se quedaría una vez mas en la cueva, una noche mas y volvería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Y que tal …el caso del demonio?

Inuyasha parpadeo, sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro, Kikyou estaba hermosamente situada detrás del fuego, sus ojos brillantes y en sus labios, una sonrisa cálida.

—Bien, aunque Hoshiyomi resulto ser un buen tipo—farfullo lo ultimo recordando la sonrisa de disculpa que el hombre le haba otorgado—Parece un niño…pero se disculpo.

Kikyou endureció los rasgos de repente, preocupándolo.

—Kagome no debería confiar tanto en ese…espécimen—el asco fue tan palpable que el se sintió incomodo—Hoshiyomi es un ser despreciable, es un demonio…

—Demonio o no, Kikyou es mi amigo—la voz los hizo saltar, Kagome entraba lavada en agua y con una expresión tan ajena a ella—Merece respeto…si no te acuerdas, Inuyasha en parte lo es.

Kikyou abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de la expresión del medio demonio que oscilaba en la confusión, la tristeza y la vergüenza.

—Inuyasha es diferente.

Kagome la miro de reojo, mientras dejaba el gran saco que golpeo secamente el suelo, de repente, monedas de oro, y varios collares de piedras preciosas se resbalaron.

—Inuyasha es un demonio, medio, peor lo es para tu perspectiva. Cuida tus palabras—el tono seco los dejo anonadados. Ambos se miraron rápidamente, Kagome estaba extraña, desde que habían vuelto a la aldea había cambiado radicalmente su trato, de repente, esa noche que habían llegado y el había estado tan feliz de ver a Kikyou, ella había tomado su arco y una bolsa y salió sin decir mayor palabra que: tengo que irme, dejo la aldea en tu cuidado y volveré.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Se levanto rápidamente, sin embargo, Kagome le ignoro con rapidez y sin importar la lluvia, salió. Inuyasha frunció el ceño, Kikyou le miraba confundida.

—Deberemos esperar que le pase…

—¿Qué…que pasa con ella?

—No se. La verdad algunas veces se pone así, supongo que es algo con ella.

Siguió su charla con Kikyou, pero su mente seguía con Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ellos no sabían nada.

No, ellos eran ignorantes ante su conocimiento.

Se sentía cansada, harta…se sentía rendida. Su punto, quizás, ya estaba pasado.

La lluvia a penas era un aliciente para que pudiera llorar sin esconder nada, la soledad y el bosque era a penas la compañía perfecta.

Cuando habían vuelto, en la tarde había salido a caminar, un poco turbada y pensativa de lo que el viaje había hecho con su corazón. Lentamente su cabeza se fue poniendo en orden, lentamente volvió a sus principios: protegerlos a ambos y proteger ese amor.

Hasta que los murmuros la llamaron y observo a la pareja, que en el rio, coronados por miles de arboles de otoño que lentamente invadían el valle y las aldeas, ambos ignorantes ante los ojos chocolates que se asomaban curiosos. Su ojos presenciaron la escena de ese beso, tan tierno que hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de agua, pero eso no fue que la rompió…

Ese "Te amo" de Inuyasha la quebró.

Pero ese: "tendremos familia, seremos felices, tu y yo, ambos como humanos" de Inuyasha, sonrojado e ignorante de su dolor, ese Inuyasha que distaba de su pasado, ese que ya no la recordaba y que a veces parecía odiarla. Ese que amaba a Kikyou, y le prometía la vida y el futuro, hasta cambiar su ser por ella, ese la había rompido.

¿Qué era ella?

Nada.

No era nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha corrió desesperado por el bosque húmedo después de semejante tormenta, algunos troncos estaba caídos y la superficie de la madera era peligrosamente húmeda para una humana torpe que acompañaba a la aldea y su "familia"

El olor de sakuras lo golpeo tenuemente y una silueta entre la espesura llamo su atención. La trenza de la sacerdotisa, húmeda, flotaba suavemente por la brisa. Su figura tiritaba por el frio pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en el vacío.

Frunciendo el ceño, se quito el abrigo rojo y lo dejo caer en sus hombros, ella, como despertando de un sueño, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se movieron buscando, hasta que dieron con el.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí niña, y sola?—ella quedo viéndolo, sin expresión. Asustado de repente, impulsivamente puso su mano encima de su cabeza.

Ella parpadeo dos veces y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Suspirando otra vez, sonrió al verla otra vez avergonzada.

—Estaba pensando—declaro en voz baja.

—Ya…—se balanceo en sus talones con las manos de las mangas de el traje blanco, Kagome aferro el haori a su cuerpo para darse calor. El viento soplo otra vez, y de repente, Kagome se levanto.

—Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Enarco la ceja a la sacerdotisa que no le miraba.

—¿Qué quieres?

—…Se que Kikyou te pidió ser humano…—murmuro.

De repente, Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, habían hablado con Kikyou sobre sus vidas hace una semana, el mismo día en que la sacerdotisa se había ido. Su cara se calentó de golpe, ese día Kikyou y el habían hablado sobre una vida juntos, sobre sus sentimientos…ella le había pedido ser humano, y el, algo confundido y sin saber porque se sintió triste, había aceptado.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome lo miro de reojo.

—Estaba caminando a encontrarme con ustedes, debía decirles de mi viaje y sin querer los escuche—Kagome no titubeo, tantas mentiras dichas, tantas verdades omitidas habían servido para que la chica de quince años madurara de golpe y aprendiera de la vida, que a veces, ser honesta no era siempre lo mejor, era lo correcto, pero las mentiras a veces eran necesarias.

Se sentía…vacía.

—Lo voy a hacer, con ayuda de la perla…—comento suavemente el medio demonio. Sus ojos fueron atraídos por la expresión suave, enamorada, del medio demonio que miraba con un brillo nuevo el futuro.

Y ahí estaba la razón de la cual no podía desistir.

—Era obvio—murmuro Kagome. Aun recordaba los cuentos que Kaede a pedido de ella le habia contado sobre Inuyasha y Kikyou, historias de ambos, historias que por mas que quisiera seguirían repitiéndose…el destino era una perra.

Inuyasha le observo curioso.

—¿Qué es obvio?

Ella negó con una sonrisa triste.

—Tengo una mala noticia—cambio de tema, redirigiendo la atención del medio demonio—La perla no podrá ser usada…

El abrigo de repente se vio otra vez en sus manos, Inuyasha, sorprendido, busco en su rostro algún signo de mentira, pero Kagome Higurashi, la sacerdotisa custodia, estaba mortalmente seria.

—¿Qué?¿Porque?—gruño.

—¿Cómo la perla desaparece?

—Kikyou me dijo que con el deseo correcto…

—Y crees que el deseo correcto es el de ustedes, convertirte a ti en humano…—corto en seco la sacerdotisa—Si la vida te da limones, aprende a hacer algo con esos limones…no creo que una perla solucione las cosas, gratuita y fácilmente.

—¿Qué?...¿Porque nuestro deseo no es correcto?

Kagome se levanto, y sin mirarle empezó a caminar, pero antes de perderse en los oscuro y profundo del bosque, se volvió hacia el.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo yo vi las consecuencias del deseo pedido a la perla—murmuro, sus ojos estaba llenos de agonía , e Inuyasha con el corazón de repente apretado, camino una vez mas…pero ella se apresuro a voltearse—Hablare con Kikyou.

—Yo la amo.

—Lo se, y por eso es que hago todo esto.

De repente, Inuyasha sintió el corazón oprimido y unas intensas ganas de abrazarla y no dejarla, confundido a penas vio la silueta perderse, para después quedarse en medio de la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras caminaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en las perla que reposaba fuertemente en su mano.

Tenia que intentarlo, por lo menos, intentar cambiar todo.

Suspiro dándose fuerzas, cuando entro a la aldea, varias personas con los rostro preocupados la observaron delante.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kikyou la observo con curiosidad, pero rápidamente dejo verla para simplemente hablarle.

—Hubo un accidente en una aldea y estaban pensando en traer los heridos aquí…

Kagome frunció el ceño, caminando hacia la congregación de varios aldeanos, que nerviosos la observaban.

—¿Accidente?

—Un incendio

El aire salió de sus pulmones, su estomago se contrajo como si hubiera sido golpeado con violencia.

—¿En donde?—pregunto sin aire. Kikyou se precipito a su lado, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación. Los aldeanos a su vez, la miraron con temor y preocupación, todos…

Onigumo.

—En una aldea, cercana a…Tanaka-sama, al parecer era como un refugio de unos bandidos, pero había mucha gente…no sabemos…

Kagome se espigo.

—Tráiganlos, a cada uno, a todos.

—Son bandidos, Kagome-sama.

—No importa—negó—mi deber es proteger a cualquiera.

Loa aldeanos se removieron nerviosos, pero asintieron y volvieron a sus casas. Cuando quedaron a solas, Kagome se tambaleo, sosteniéndose de Kikyou que con el ceño fruncido de la preocupación la miraba.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, estoy bien.

No, no lo estaba.

Pero mas le valía estarlo cuando trajeran a Onigumo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyou medito profundamente la información que Kagome le había dado en ese tiempo, Kaede dormía profundamente en unas de las habitaciones, mientras que ellas hablaban a solas.

—Por eso estabas tan extraña.

—Si—Kagome removió una vez mas el fuego—La perla no puede ser usada de ese modo, no puede…sino, no valdrá de nada que ustedes deseen que Inuyasha se convierta en humano para su felicidad, si solo les traerá desgracias.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—Kagome miro con sorpresa los ojos de su alumna brillar fríamente, de repente, el destello de la antigua Kikyou la puso a la defensiva.

—Yo ya he visto su deseo.

—¿Hace cuanto?

—Mucho tiempo…muchas desgracias—murmuro—No te estoy diciendo que me creas, pero por ese deseo, mi vida acabo y comenzó.

Kikyo la observo por un buen momento, hasta suspirar.

—Yo…yo se que quieres que Inuyasha sea humano, pero…si lo conociste como medio demonio, no crees que es mejor que siga asi…

—Lo hice para que no sufriera a futuro, ser un medio demonio le traería problemas.

Kagome asintió, subiendo los hombros, sin embargo, antes de dejarla sola se volvió con seriedad.

—¿Estas segura que lo haces por eso?

Su maestra, siempre tan sensible.

Durante mas de dos semanas, Kagome lentamente se interno en la labor de proteger mas la perla, mientras que los preparativos de recibir los heridos de la aldea terminaban. Esas semanas mantuvo su distancia con la pareja, que sola, afianzaban mas su relación, tanto así que se les veía a veces pasar tomados de la mano, sonrojados e inquietos.

Inuyasha ya había sido aceptado en la aldea, así como la relación de este con Kikyou. El medio demonio a veces ayudaba a los ancianos y jugaba con los chicos, a veces acompañaba a Kikyou que correteaba con los niños. Era bastante bueno ver que algo había cambiado, Inuyasha ya no estaba solo.

—Llegaron—Kaede entro a la pedagoga del templo como un torbellino.

Kagome le sonrió nerviosa y camino hacia la puerta, el hechizo volvió a su puesto, junto con las demás protecciones que tenia. Ambas fueron de la mano, escuchando los caballos mas cerca y las carretas andar lentamente. Kikyou e Inuyasha, ya estaba en la entrada de la aldea, mirando seriamente la caravana que se acercaba.

Las carretas se detuvieron una vez tocaron el suelo de la aldea, los aldeanos corrieron a sacar heridos, que envueltos en vendas se quejaban de todo. Sus ojos buscaron por todos a Onigumo, su instinto estaba a la defensiva en busca de aquel ser.

—Kagome-sama—la voz barítona del hombre la hizo detenerse.

Lentamente, se volvió, observando de la oscuridad de un gran carruaje, solitario, emerger en una camilla a Onigumo…

No estaba quemado.

Su cara estaba intacta, a penas tenia pequeñas cicatrices que estaba segura que curarían solas.

Sus piernas estaban vendadas, pero a juzgar, no estaban mortalmente heridas. No para no caminar.

¿Qué habia pasado?

¿Qué habia cambiado?

¿Por qué, si en el pasado aquel humano había estado quemado, porque ahora estaba intacto?

—Me alegro de verla.

Las nauseas volvieron.

—Onigumo.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Ha sido casi dos meses de no actualizar, y eso, realmente lo siento. Este semestre me dio duro, realmente me han puesto a leer como loca y a trabajar en un proyecto que el tiempo, francamente, no me alcanza. Curiosamente, hoy no tengo trabajo, así que…¡aquí esta!.

Con amor.

Espero sus comentarios, criticas, y además de eso quisiera hacer una pregunta, lectoras: ¿Qué hacen en su vida paralela de no leer fics, y sus edades?. Me lo he preguntado varias veces, que hacen las personas que leen esta humilde e imperfecta historia, asi que realmente espero esas respuestas.

Gracias por todo.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	12. Deseos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 11: Deseos.**

Kikyo la observo con curiosidad, su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, parecía que hubiese visto un alma. Inuyasha a su lado la abrazo protectoramente hacia su cuerpo, Onigumo a penas sonrió con sorna y entrecerró los ojos a la pareja.

—Que coincidencia, tan parecidas…—murmuro.

Kagome se espigo y protegió a Kikyou de los ojos lascivos del hombre.

—Si, que coincidencia—sonrió, irónica—Pero mira que sorpresa. Volvimos a vernos.

—Así es el destino—Onigumo hizo una venia burlona.

Un aldeano nervioso se acerco, miro rápidamente a Onigumo para después inclinarse a la sacerdotisa. Bruscamente, Kagome se levanto.

—Lleven a este hombre a la cabañas de las curanderas, yo ya voy para allá—murmuro.

Caminando apresuradamente siendo seguida de Inuyasha y Kikyou, se detuvo en una de las carretas mas cercanas, de ahí, salió un hombre de aspecto demacrado y totalmente quemado. Lo conocía, Ransetsu, ayudante de Onigumo había terminado como Onigumo.

—Sacerdotisa—murmuro adolorido. Kagome entrecerró los ojos.

—Llévenlo a la misma cabaña de Onigumo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagome?—Kikyou la miro sorprendida, ella trato de sonreír tan verdaderamente pero a penas le salió una mueca.

—Nada, no pasa nada. Necesito que te encargues de los menos heridos—Kikyou abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero a penas Kagome dijo eso, los paso de largo, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cabaña donde estaba el bandido.

Sonriente, Onigumo la esperaba. Ransetsu estaba dormido en una esquina, su piel estaba escamosa y a carne viva.

—¿Qué paso, Onigumo...Porque el esta ahí?

—Ah, Ransetsu—como si estuviera mirando algo sin importancia fijo sus ojos en el bandido—Al parecer una de las casas de juego y azar se encendió, ya sabes. El pobre diablo no pudo salir.

Observo detenidamente a Onigumo.

—Bien, una vez te recuperes saldrás de aquí…—rápidamente, tomo uno de los cuencos y algunas hiervas que tenían en cestos, ignorándolo, tomo agua caliente y empezó hacer plastas de menta.

—¿Sabes, sacerdotisa Kagome?...la vida de un bandido es muy dura—comento, dejo de hacer los emplastos y volvió sus ojos hacia Onigumo, que sonriente, estaba acostado mirando a la nada—la verdad es que quisiera quedarme aquí.

—¿Crees que soy idiota?—mascullo enojada—Tu lo que quieres es la perla.

—¿Acaso no merezco el beneficio de la duda?

Endureciendo su mirada, enfrento los ojos negros de Onigumo, insondables…

—Bien, te observare, depende de lo que crea te dejare o no.

—Como ordene, sacerdotisa mía.

Dejo el emplasto a medio hacer, cuando toco tierra externa de la cabaña tuvo que respirar a bocanadas. Se estaba ahogando. Camino un poco, observando la aldea moverse para curar la cantidad de heridos. Inuyasha al fondo estaba con Kikyou, ambos concentrados al parecer en una conversación demasiado importante.

—¿Señorita?

Parpadeando, sonrió al chico que la miraba.

—Creo que necesitamos ayuda ¿no crees?

El chico se quedo quieto, confuso. Después asintió emocionado para llamar los demás chicos de la aldea.

Al llegar la noche en la aldea, menos de la mitad de los aldeanos heridos ya estaban recompuestos y con tratamientos por la mayoría de voluntarios. Entre ella y Kikyou lograron solucionar pocos casos demasiado urgentes. Cuando llegaron a su cabaña estaban tan cansados que inmediatamente fueron a dormir.

A penas los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro, se levanto de golpe y salió antes que nadie hacia la cabaña que ocupaba Ransetsu y Onigumo, entro despacio y observo a ambos hombres aun dormir, el primero con el rostro contraído del dolor y el segundo en calma.

Se quedo observando el rostro del bandido, a penas estaba contraído del dolor, pero…había algo. Rápidamente, y sin hacer ruido, empezó a hacer los emplastos de hierbas para cada uno, después de prepararlos les introdujo una especial flor que había encontrado hace mucho tiempo en un área realmente difícil, un anestésico natural. Los puso con cuidado en un vendaje y después, con ayuda de sus poderes, ayudo a que pudiera servir.

Con sumo cuidado los puso en lo que quedaba de piel a Ransetsu, que gimiendo cada vez menos, se relajaba por el suave y fresco de las hiervas que le colocaban en la piel.

—¿Lo haces con demasiado cuidado?

Mirando de reojo la figura de Onigumo, asintió.

—Es para ocasionar menos dolor.

—¿Cuándo lo harás conmigo?

—Cuando termine con el.

Una vez lo hizo con Onigumo tuvo la tentación de hacerlo con el menor cuidado posible, pero los ojos negros del bandido, aun humanos, la hicieron detenerse y su corazón bondadoso hizo que lo hiciera tan bien como a Ransetsu.

Este, sin dejar de mirarla, simplemente se acostó sin decir palabra alguna. Al terminar, tomo el agua que tenia hirviendo en la fogata hace un buen tiempo y de ella hizo una infusión que los ayudaría a dormir. Sin mirarlo, se lo dio al hombre y ayudo a Ransetsu a tomarlo.

Onigumo lo bebió rápidamente, y casi instantáneamente cayo en un sueño profundo.

Salió rápidamente de la cabaña, a penas iba a medio camino cuando Inuyasha cayo del cielo de un golpe.

—¿El es el bandido de Tanaka?—gruño. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, al parecer estaba enojado—¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a un bandido?

Kagome rolo los ojos.

—Es un humano, no puedo hacer nada para matarlo

"_No podría si quisiera, aun es Onigumo…no es Naraku"_

—A matado gente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose enojada.

—Lo vigilare.

—¿Cómo?...¡Kikyou corre peligro con eso aquí!—grito. Varios aldeanos los miraron sorprendidos, ella rápidamente sonrió como si nada.

—De eso me encargo esta tarde, ya veras.

Y lo dejo solo, aun enojado y un poco arrepentido cuando la grito, sus ojos azabaches habían sido nublados momentáneamente por el dolor. Quiso seguirla pero de repente, una figura rápida, ágil, lo detuvo…

Una figura que abrazo a la sacerdotisa con cariño.

¿Quién era ese…sujeto?

—¡Shinji!

—Señorita, que gusto verla…al parecer hemos recibido su carta, Shiro me acompaña.

Inuyasha endureció la mirada ante el medio demonio que se presentaba a lo lejos, los ojos verdes de Shiro lo miraron burlonamente, pero de repente, vio mas allá de su figura, con seriedad.

Entrecerró los ojos y viro la cabeza para fijarlos en la sacerdotisa.

—Un medio demonio—murmuro alguien detrás de el, sus orejas se movieron, sabiendo que era el bandido. Ignorándolo, salto entre los arboles para vigilar la aldea.

Kagome observo a Onigumo mirarla con cinismo para volver a perderse con dificultad de nuevo en la cabaña. Shiro se acerco a ella, lentamente y con seriedad pasmosa.

—Así que esto ha pasado—comento al aire—A Midoriko quizás no le guste como están fluyendo las cosas.

—No se porque ha cambiado de repente…

Shiro se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a nadie.

—Averigualo. Hice lo que me dijiste, traje a varias sacerdotisas que te ayudaran…

—Gracias.

—Kagome…

—¿Si?

—Ten cuidado.

Asintiendo se dirigió hacia donde estaban las demás sacerdotisas, que reunidas, hablaban en voz baja con los demás aldeanos. Shinji volvió a aterrizar nervioso y emocionado por tanta gente reunida. Era un adolescente que estaba empezando a ver su vida, ella lo había conocido cuando a penas era un pequeño cachorro de medio demonio.

Lo había entrenado y lo había cuidado para honrar a Inuyasha en su memoria. Para que nadie pudiera que pasar por lo que el medio demonio paso. Algunas sacerdotisas asintieron hacia ella, la mas ancianas, las demás, tan jóvenes como ella, le sonrieron con felicidad.

—Kagome-sama, que gusto volverla a ver…

—Si, es un gusto—la voz barítona del hombre la hizo volver. El sumo sacerdote, su antiguo maestro. Kenji era a penas mayor que ella, no obstante, sus ojos tenían una extrema sabiduría que lo hacia parecer mas viejo. No obstante, era tan hermoso que sus pupilas dolían.

¿Cómo olvidar al único hombre que alguna vez le hizo repensar ese gran amor por Inuyasha?

El hombre que había hecho que su corazón palpitar por algún segundo.

—Kenji-sama

—Kagome—los ojos miel del hombre se suavizaron y ambos hicieron una venia al mismo tiempo—Shiro fue el que me dijo que necesitabas ayuda.

—Si.

Después de explicar detalladamente la situación todas se pusieron en sus labores de encargarse de la gente enferma, heridos y demás que venían del extraño accidente. Kenji la acompaño a revisar la gente que mas urgente necesitaban ayuda. Sin decir mas palabras que las necesarias, en un cómodo silencio trabajaron a la par.

—Shiro me dijo que había hecho averiguaciones sobre el incendio…—comento una vez que se dirigían a otra cabaña. Cuando había comenzado su travesía, hace tres años, había conocido a Kenji con un alma bondadosa pero extremadamente poderoso.

Le había atraído el poder, la sabiduría y sobre todo, el como podía tratar a un demonio, humano, medio demonio u otro ser con paciencia y cariño, no discriminaba a nadie por raza, ni origen. Automáticamente, con timidez le había propuesto que fuera su maestro, había aceptado no sin antes ponerla a prueba.

—El incendio fue provocado por alguien.

—¿Qué?...

—Si, el no sabe quien es, pero a penas tenga la información te la traerá.

Asintiendo, se quedo mirando hacia la cabaña donde aguardaba Onigumo. Sonriendo a Kenji, le dijo que debía separarse momentáneamente mientras trabajaba con un cliente especial.

Una vez entro, Onigumo la miro con una sonrisa, no obstante, sus ojos estaban oscuramente nublados.

Ira.

—¿Quién era el?

—Mi maestro, que vino a decirme que el incendio de tu aldea fue provocado. No se me ocurre nadie mas que tu.

Onigumo a penas sonrió.

—Yo no se nada de eso. Pero…ahora que lo veo, tu maestro es algo chismoso y bastante buena persona contigo.

Sonriendo irónicamente, se contuvo de hacer mas comentarios y se dispuso a volver a curar. Ransetsu estaba mas calmado y su piel ya no sangraba, lentamente, tomaba un color sano, lo que quería decir que iba por buen camino.

—Gracias—murmuro entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Sonrió y siguió con Onigumo.

—Eres extraña sacerdotisa…

—¿Por qué?

—Se que nadie sabe de donde vienes, de donde has salido…y sin saber mas, se que ayudas a un par de bandidos.

Enarco una ceja.

—Así que has averiguado sobre mi. Además, es mi deber—suspiro.

Asintió burlón.

—Usted me causa un infinito interés, Kagome…sama—ronroneo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez el sol se oculto y la luna se hizo presente, llego a su cabaña rendida del cansancio pero con una sonrisa tranquila, con ayuda de las demás sacerdotisas, habían terminado de curar todos los heridos del incendio.

La esterilla se movió y todas sus compañeras estaba interesadas en la conversación que Kikyou mantenía con ella. En la esquina, Inuyasha, incomodo junto con Shinji, miraba el fuego.

Cuando la vio, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Kagome!

—Buenas Noches.

Todas se acercaron para saludarla, de repente, el silencio se hizo presente y Kenji-sama entro con el porte que le caracterizaba, sus ojos miel se clavaron en sus pupilas y un temblor conocido la entumeció.

—Kenji-sama.

—Kagome.

Inuyasha parpadeo ante el ambiente denso que de repente se formo, los ojos de ambos, tanto de Kagome como el hombre que recién había llegado, no se habían despegado mas de dos segundos. Confundido, observo a Kikyou que miraba igual de sorprendida a ambos mirarse.

Una de las sacerdotisas rompió en una risita y como arte de magia, separaron sus ojos, turbados y confundidos.

Kikyou le volteo a ver con suma curiosidad.

Una vez todos se fueron para su respectivas cabañas, los tres quedaron solos en la habitación en silencio.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Kikyou susurro con la cara un poco sonrojada. Sus orejas se movieron hacia la chica, que parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que paso con el hombre.

—No paso nada con Kenji-sama

—¿El es tu anterior maestro?

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si, el es…mi maestro.

—¿Segura?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—…te gusta.

Inuyasha sintió algo extraño en su pecho, pesado…como si algo o alguien estuviera presionándolo con dolor. Miro a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba sorprendida pero levemente sonrojada…

Sus ojos estaban brillantes.

¿Qué…?¿Porque de repente su corazón retumbaba aun mas con dolor?

—Es el momento, solo eso—sonrió, de repente sus ojos chocolates brillaron y lo miraron a el. Eso lo confundió. Tanto que mostraba y no entendía, esos ojos daban mucho de que hablar, contaba tantas historias de dolor, pena y…amor.

¿Qué tanto guardaba Kagome?

—Me tengo que ir.

Al salir, el viento la recibió de golpe, las estrellas titilaron y la luna la ilumino. Cuanto tenia que guardar en si para seguir aguantando. Es verdad, todavía sentía atracción por Kenji, fue el único hombre que pudo verla llorar, reír y sentir en toda su extensión, la entendía, no hablaba pero sus ojos le decían que la comprendía.

—¿Estas bien?

Inuyasha la miraba con algo parecido al enojo, o quizás…tristeza.

—Algo así.

Eso no quiere decir tampoco que haya dejado de amar a Inuyasha, no, aun lo amaba con cada molécula de su ser. Pero el dolor que sentía dentro ella, era…abrumante.

—Iré donde Onigumo—miro hacia la esterilla que estaba abierta, Shinji la miraba con atención. Con un gesto cariñoso lo llamo.

Necesitaba su ayuda para vigilar a Onigumo y a Ransetsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué harás cuando se entere que tu fuiste el culpable del incendio, Onigumo?

El hombre rio burlón.

—No se va enterar. Y no creo que tu le digas.

—¿Qué quieres con ella?

—Fácil, Kagome Higurashi va a ser mía. Ella ya es mia.

Sus ojos brillaron con astucia, la gran y fuerte sacerdotisa custodia, que vivía con dos chicas y una asqueroso medio demonio, que era peligrosa y letal, seria suya. La vería retorciéndose por el placer mientras susurraba su nombre.

Era cuestión de tiempo de encontrar la manera de llevársela con la perla.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Y finito con este capitulo, espero que les guste, me falta esta semana para porfin salir a vacaciones.


	13. Un beso

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 12: Un Beso.**

Onigumo quedo excitado con solo la idea de ver a la sacerdotisa custodia ante el, con el, y por el. Seria una deliciosa compañera de perversidades.

—No obstante, que harás con el monje que la visito hoy. El estaba hablando con las demás sacerdotisas, al parecer ambos son muy cercanos y escuche de algunas de ellas decir que estaba enamorado de …—la voz ronca y taciturna de Ransetsu quedo cortada por el silbido de uno de los cuencos romperse cerca de su cabeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?—mascullo entre dientes.

Ransetsu, inmóvil y adolorido, tembló por el miedo.

—Eso fue…

—Bien

Onigumo se levanto lentamente, Ransetsu inmóvil veía la transformación del anterior hombre inundado por los celos, la rabia y el deseo al común bandido con rostro frio y calculador.

—Kaijimbo me ha servido bien…me será de utilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome despertó de golpe, sintiendo la energía maligna avanzar con rapidez, sin perder tiempo, tomo su arco y salió raudamente. Aun estaba oscuro y los arboles movían sus ramas sin parar. Lo sentía. Esa energía…

Un demonio salió desde lo mas profundo, sus fauces derramaban un liquido negro que quemaba todo a su paso.

Rápidamente, saco una flecha y la lanzo hacia la serpiente que a penas fue tocada se desintegro en un haz de polvo. Al momento, Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban detrás de ella ayudándola con una ráfaga de demonios que venían de todas partes.

—¿Estas bien?—a su lado, Kenji había llegado con su katana especial. Asintiendo, sonrió.

Los cuatro rápidamente acabaron con todos los demonios alrededor, sin embargo, aun sentía la pesada y conocida energía maligna que estaba en el bosque. Observándolos, cazándolos.

Los aldeanos salieron uno a uno, algunos con refuerzos con fuego y tridentes, pero tranquilamente les aviso que ella y los demás se encargarían. Una vez alejada le hizo un gesto a Kikyou que con Inuyasha observaban alejados al bosque.

—Creo saber que es.

—¿Qué es?

—Un…demonio antiguo, ya he tenido contacto con el. Por ahora ire yo y te quedaras y cuidaras la aldea, con Inuyasha.

El medio demonio movió las orejas y la vio de reojo.

Kenji se acerco rápidamente y la tomo del brazo.

—Iré contigo.

Tembló un poco y después sonrió.

—No es necesidad yo….

—Ella ira conmigo—gruño Inuyasha a un costado. Sorprendida, volteo a verlo para encontrarlo con sus ojos dorados, fulminantes, concentrarse en su brazo, específicamente done Kenji la sujetaba.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, lentamente y algo nerviosa se soltó. Kenji la observo confundido.

—No, iré sola.

—Iré contigo.

—No…

—Kagome—Kikyou llamo suavemente—Estaremos mas tranquilos si Inuyasha te acompaña. Si no es molestia Kenji-sama.

El hombre parpadeo hacia el medio demonio que lo veía exultante y arrogante. Frunciendo el ceño, asintió.

—Bien—murmuro—Cuidate—dijo al mirar a Kagome.

Inuyasha gruño al verlo irse.

Kagome frunció el ceño hacia ambos, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza.

—¿Es enserio?¿Quieres que vaya con el?

—Si, es mas seguro.

Miro a Inuyasha sintiéndose algo insegura. Últimamente, su relación con el medio demonio era amistosa pero…había algo nuevo, algo torpe. Se sentían raramente incomodos cuando caían en algún silencio y la mirada de Inuyasha…era…confusa.

Este asintió con seguridad. Y ella no pudo mas que responder asintiendo. Sin detenerse, mando a ensillar un caballo y ambos partieron. Inuyasha estaba a su lado, poniendo atención a cada cosa que se pudiera convertir en una amenaza. De repente, la energía empezó a cobrar aun mas poder y el bosque oscureció tenebrosamente.

Su caballo empezó a chillar nervioso.

—Es la energía…

Asintió. Bajo de su caballo y lo dejo amarrado a un tronco cercano, con un campo que lo protegiera. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco mas la siguió.

—¿Qué haces?

—Ya no siento la dirección, solo se que la energía esta por todos los lados—tomo una pequeña bolsa de hiervas, estas crecían en las orillas de Fuji y especialmente purificadas para su labor. Hizo un rápido pentagrama en el suelo y coloco las hojas. Murmuro el conjuro y estas empezaron a adquirir un brillo violeta para flotar suavemente en la dirección, que se supone, esta el origen de la energía.

—Vaya, no sabia que eso se podía hacer.

—Son entrenamientos especiales de algunos exterminadores usan con monjes o sacerdotisas sin experiencia y preparación. No son cosas que se enseñen.

Lentamente empezaron a caminar por el bosque, a medida que se metían mas en su corazón el bosque perdía vida y moría. Su corazón palpito y entendió, el porque la familiaridad de esa oscuridad.

—Kaijimbo…

—¿Qué?

—Así que tu eres las sacerdotisa. El no me dijo que vendrías.

Kagome frunció el ceño, confundida.

De repente, el demonio blandió una espada que bien conocía, era esa espada demoniaca que siempre había deseado. Esa producto del demonio maligno. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron y una onda expansiva de energía maligna los golpeo.

A ambos los lanzo por lo aires como muñecos inflables, de repente, la espada brillo y sintió el dolor expandirse en su hombro. Inuyasha grito su nombre pero a penas pudo mas que concentrar su energía hacia Kaijimbo.

—Perra—mascullo, sosteniendo el brazo que botaba humo.

Inuyasha llego a su lado de un salto, mirando con preocupación la gran herida que se extendía en su hombro, producto de la espada.

—Si, bien—murmuro, levantándose—Fue un descuido.

Inuyasha alisto sus garras y ella el arco. Kaijimbo sonrió ampliamente, con sanguinaria lascivia, para después lanzarse rápidamente e impactar con una onda de energía a ambos, esta vez, lo contrarresto con una flecha.

Sin medias en mas alisto una vez mas su arco y tiro una flecha, que desapareció en el aire para aparecer después clavado en el cuerpo del demonio que automáticamente chillo con ira.

—Se arrepentirán.

En ese momento, otra onda de energía los sacudió e Inuyasha grito su nombre cuando salió disparada a los arboles. Su cuerpo golpe brutalmente algunos troncos que se rompieron por el impacto. La sangre inundo su boca y de repente, todo se silencio.

Inuyasha, gritando su nombre.

Kaijimbo sonreía cruelmente, y con burla, señalo al medio demonio que solo tenia sus garras para defenderse. Un haz de luz y el medio demonio era impactado por la energía demoniaca de la espada.

No supo que paso.

No hasta que su cuerpo se ilumino por la ira y su poderes respondieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron con impresionante fuerza, la oscuridad polulaba y los sonidos de el bosque eran mas claros. Tardo un momento en procesar que hacia y el porque ahí.

Hasta que lo vio.

Inuyasha era un completo humano, herido y con un brazo en una posición extraña y su cara fruncida del dolor. Sin importarle un mínimo si estaba herida, corrió a sujetarlo, sintiendo la respiración superficial del hombre en sus brazos.

Sin tratar de caer en pánico, miro su mano y el kanji que estaba escrito ahí se movia intensamente. Tomo su rosario y empezó a moverlo, al ritmo del conjuro que sabría que serviría. Cansada y preocupada, sintió el vibrar del kanji y de el, salir una bestia blanca, parecida a un tigre, no obstante mas largo, grande y con los colmillos mas largos.

La bestia gruño suavemente.

—¿A quien llamas sacerdotisa, y quien te crees?

—Necesito un favor—sin parpadear, a penas mostro una expresión.

—¿Quién te crees?

Deliberadamente, dejo que viera el kanji que reposaba en su mano. La bestia simplemente murmuro un "infierno" para después asentir.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Lentamente, subió a Inuyasha al lomo el tigre que gruño suevamente por el peso. Sin evitarlo, lloro mientras la bestia solo murmuraba entre gruñidos, sosteniendo en su brazos al moribundo medio demonio.

Una vez llego a la aldea mas cercana, de una forma monótona y seca explico que necesitaban una cabaña y ayuda para transportar al herido, que afortunadamente era de apariencia humana, y una vez estuvieron dentro exigió que nadie entrara al lugar.

Con ternura descorrió el cabello húmedo de un dolorido Inuyasha. Preparo rápidamente una infusión con hiervas medicinales que las ancianas le había proporcionado. Puso lentamente el liquido en la boca pálida del medio demonio, que suavemente bebió de la infusión.

Se sentía culpable, sentía el dolor del medio demonio como suyo. Su pobre Inuyasha estaba herido, y en parte por sus poderes.

Unió su frente con la húmeda del ahora humano.

—Lo siento.

Y mas como un instinto, lo beso en los labios con todo el amor que podía guardar su corazón.

Con el pasar de los días, sus poderes iban en aumento y sus heridas se sanaban con mas rapidez, todo por sus entrenamientos. No obstante, el medio demonio aun seguía inconsciente y con aspecto humano, a veces murmuraba como entre sueños y jadeaba por el dolor de sus aun frescas heridas.

Todas las noches, a pesar de tener en cuenta que Inuyasha no le pertenecía, no podía evitar arrullarlo en sus brazos, darle mimos y besos. No podía evitarlo. Era como si su corazón se desgarrara cada noche por el, tenerlo cerca y no poder tocarlo.

Era una aprovechada y se sentía culpable, por Kikyou, y por Inuyasha.

Para la quinta noche, para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de el medio demonio palpito tres veces y dejo de ser humano. Eso quería decir que estaba bien y se estaba recuperando.

—Tu puedes, Inuyasha—le murmuro con ternura.

La frente del medio demonio estaba bañada en sudor.

Dos días después, por fin, los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se abrieron.

La miraron.

Estaba confundido y no podía hablar.

—Esta bien. Estabas muy mal y tus poderes demoniacos fueron…absorbidos con mis poderes espirituales.

—Kaijimbo—murmuro.

—Esta muerto.

El asintió lentamente.

Ella rápidamente, preparo una de las infusiones para ayudar a su cuerpo a mejorarse. Este la bebió mansamente y después se quedo dormido. Para el día siguiente estaba mas repuesto pero estaba extraño, un poco perdido y algo confundido.

No la miraba el rostro.

Una semana después, estaba totalmente sano así que empezaron a preparar el viaje de vuelta, no obstante, todo estaba callado y algo incomodo. Una vez salieron de la aldea sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su partida, se internaron en el bosque donde habían luchado contra Kaijimbo, esta vez, mas luminoso y los sonidos, vivos.

Pero Inuyasha estaba callado.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si—seco.

—¿Pasa algo?

—…no.

Su enfado estaba empezando a aparecer.

—Eso no me suena a un "no"—exclamo irónica.

—Pues lo es—gruño el.

Rápidamente, adelanto al medio demonio que le daba la espalda y lo enfrento. Su rostro estaba contraído en confusión y rabia.

—Si te pasa algo ¡Dime!

—¡No pasa nada!

—Si, te pasa algo,

—Bien, ¿Quieres saber que me pasa?

—Si.

El medio demonio la enfrento un momento para después sentirse acobardado. Su rostro se sonrojo de golpe y de repente no pudo hablar.

—Y…

—Bien….¿Porque…porque….

Kagome lo miro encarnando la ceja.

—¿Qué pasa?

El suspiro.

—Kagome—murmuro serio—¿Por qué me has besado, todas las noches?

Y el mundo se le cayo a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que…

—¡No!...

Kagome empezó a sentir la respiración espesa, sentía su mundo dar vueltas. Lentamente, como un trompo. No sabia a donde ir, ni que hacer.

—Estas es errad

—No me digas que es un error porque se muy bien lo que fue—gruño seco.

Si, lo había besado. Cada noche.

—Mira Kagome, yo no le voy a decir a Kikyou—murmuro el medio demonio, caminando con la cabeza baja—Ni siquiera a nadie. Solo quiero que esto…quede en el olvido. Yo ahora…estoy con Kikyou, no quiero ningún obstáculo.

Y la paso, ella se quedo ahí de pie. Sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en pedazos, sintiendo como el amor que no podía evitar desbordar esas noches, como un pecado, doler en su cuerpo. Era un error y peor aun, ni siquiera digno de ser recordado.

Kikyou, siempre era ella.

Dolor.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea, ambos incomodos y callados, fueron recibidos por una radiante Kikyou que fue a recibir primero a Inuyasha algo tímida pero amorosa. Ambos empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo y solo basto ver el rostro de ambos para romperse.

Sigilosamente, se perdió en el bosque. Al Goshimboku, al árbol que unía a aquel Inuyasha del cual se había enamorado. Se sentó en sus ramas, puso un campo de fuerza y lloro.

Lloro con el alma

Con el corazón en la mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Pasa algo Inuyasha.

El medio demonio parpadeo nervioso, viéndose algo confundido.

—No nada.

En realidad era todo, había sentido cada roce de labios, la ternura con la que lo acariciaba y cuidaba y nunca había sentido eso…ni siquiera con Kikyou había sentido tal cantidad de calidez y sentimientos expresados en un solo roce de piel.

Kagome lo tenia confundido.

Y lo peor es que se sentía culpable de pensar mas de lo debido en lo que había pasado.

Aun sentía esa calidez en los labios.

Y las dulces palabras que le susurraba cada noche.

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Bueno, se que soy una maldita por desaparecerme de golpe, tanto tiempo. Estaba viajando por mi país, fui a un nevado, algún otro lugar y me la pase en estas. Ahora entre en la Universidad y ando buscando trabajo, es muy feo, porque tengo que volver a conocer gente en la U (estoy estudiando de noche) y no soy reconocida por la facilidad social.

En fin, ojala les guste este acercamiento entre esta pareja tan linda.


	14. Verdades que cambian rumbos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 13: Verdades que cambian rumbos**

Con el pasar de los días, la relación entre el medio demonio y la sacerdotisa fue enfriándose a algo incomodo y forzado, a tal punto de no hablar mas de lo necesario. Todas las noches, Kagome no podía evitar escuchar el murmullo entre Kikyou e Inuyasha, hablando de planes futuros y de sueños por cumplir.

Sus nauseas aumentaban y debía salir al frio nocturno para secar sus lagrimas y poder explotar un poco en su soledad.

En una de esas noches, Shiro la fue a visitar, con seriedad.

—Midoriko me ha avisado que algo mal va contigo.

—¿Midoriko?

El ahora demonio completo, cambio su apariencia en segundos a la del común medio demonio que solía poner en presencia de ella.

—Sabe lo de tu medio demonio. Te pasaste de la raya.

Kagome bajo la cabeza, viendo desesperadamente al único ser que sabia el deseo que la había llevado ahí.

—Lo se, siempre pensé que una nueva oportunidad para ellos era suficiente para no desatar la desgracia, el origen y génesis de toda fatalidad destruida para que mis amigos no pudieran morir y sufrir. Pero no, fue aun mas doloroso de que lo pensé. Y me gano….el amor, el profundo e irremediable amor que le tengo a Inuyasha…

—Ese Inuyasha no es el mismo del que te enamoraste.

—No, tienen sus diferencias. Este no tiene el peso del odio, la culpa y la traición. Pero, en esencia, son lo mismo.

—Estas haciendo las cosas las cosas muy rápidamente.

Kagome miro a la luna, estaba en lo alto del cielo y eso quería decir que era bastante tarde, debía apurarse antes de que vinieran a buscarla preocupados.

—Eso pasa cuando eres humana y tienes miedo por el ser amado, por que sin el las cosas no serian lo mismo, sin el, el mundo perdería una persona importante y si no la vieras feliz, no siempre ya que es imposible, pero sin poder perder la sonrisa después de una tormenta, harías todo lo posible para no perderlo.

Ella empezó su travesía devuelta.

—No, realmente las cosas van a toda marcha—Shiro observo de reojo un rincón oscuro en un gran árbol.

Inuyasha había estado hace segundos ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome estaba meditabunda, después de hablar con Shiro y haber pensado con frialdad la situación, analizaba la situación de Onigumo. Bien, el bandido no estaba postrado y quemado en la totalidad de su cuerpo, mas bien, ligeramente herido y prontamente sano. Ya no podía pensar mas en que había cambiado, sino que hacer con ese cambio para cambiar el flujo de las cosas.

Estaba seguro que no sentía nada por Kikyou, así que eso era un plus.

Lo importante por ahora seria conseguir que el supuesto deseo de Inuyasha y Kikyou cambiara en su totalidad.

—Kagome.

Con un grito se volvió al origen de la voz, entre las sombras unos ojos dorados brillaron, lentamente, Inuyasha salió de entre su escondite, algo pálido y serio.

—¿¡Que es que quieres matarme?!

—Hm—respondió simplemente, Kagome frunció el ceño enojada y retomo su caminata.

El silencio se instalo entre ellos, a penas era roto por el pisar de las hojas en sus pies.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahora?

—Pensando.

—¿Sola?

Kagome enarco la ceja y lo volteo a ver.

—¿Por qué?

—Te vi…estabas hablando con Shiro…de alguien a quien amas mucho.

Parpadeando frenéticamente, se impulso rápidamente hasta zarandear al medio demonio.

—¡Desde que pedazo has escuchado!

—¿Que-e?

—¡Desde que…!

—Solo escuche que tenias sentimientos por alguien, sentías miedo…¿Quién es?

Kagome lo soltó de improviso.

—Nadie que te importe.

—Me besaste.

—Fue un error.

—No…en realidad lo sentí, eso no fue un error, es algo mas…profundo.

—Nadie.

Inuyasha dio un salto rápidamente.

—Acaso…¿soy yo?

—¿Qué?...NO—Kagome se recupero de su sorpresiva pregunta y con la cara sonrojada grito eso.

—Estas mintiendo, mi olfato me lo dice.

—¡No!

—¡Si!

Kagome gruño.

—Igual a ti que te debe importar si eso pasa, finalmente estas con Kikyou.

—Por eso me importa…Kikyou…

—Mira Inuyasha, yo tengo claro todo eso. Amas a Kikyou, y así sea verdad que te ame o no, tengo que estar clara que jamás me vas a ver —dos lagrimas se escaparon y rápidamente, se dirigió sin importar mas hacia la cabaña.

Inuyasha estaba confundido.

Esas palabras fueron muy intensas, fueron…profundas, no cualquier amor seria capaz de producir eso. Era algo parecido a lo que su madre le había dicho sobre esos amores que quitan el alma y absorben todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se levanto ese día cansada y extenuada, no había podido dormir la noche anterior gracias a Inuyasha. No había debido escuchar eso. Aun así, debía primero hablar con Kikyou.

Después de desayunar y hacer las cosas comunes en la aldea, fue con Kikyou a hablar en las afueras de la cascada.

—Bien, para que me necesitabas Kagome.

—Necesitamos hablar de Inuyasha y tu, y la idea de convertirlo en humano.

Kikyou se sonrojo de golpe, nerviosamente, se sentó en el suelo, al lado de su maestra.

—Es…para estar juntos.

—No entiendo, no tienen nada que los ate, ni una labor, ni nada mas. Ya están juntos, no entiendo, Kikyou.

—Es que el es un medio demonio y yo…

—Entiendo—el silencio se instalo entre ambas. Había algo que jamás Kikyou logro superar, y en cierto modo lo entendía, su aversión por los demonios era algo natural. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, Kikyou guardaba cierto rencor por lo que ella llamaba "mostruos". A pesar de estar profundamente enamorada de Inuyasha, sus barreras y la brecha entre sus razas persistía— Pero aun así, debes entender algo Kikyou, si te enamoraste de Inuyasha fue siendo medio demonio, lo amas siendo un hibrido. Disculpa si te suena egoísta, pero pedir que el cambie…

—Eso no solo me beneficiaria a mi…sino a el…

—Pero eso es dar la razón en que ser un medio demonio esta mal y eso es erróneo. Ser un medio demonio es algo mas que la raza, es algo mas que ser un hibrido. Inuyasha te ama, con el demonio y con el humano. El no tiene culpa de cómo nació, no. El simplemente tendrá la culpa de lo que hace, sus acciones y sus decisiones. El es mas que la raza, el es un hombre maravilloso…por ello deberás entender, de que si lo amas, amas cada cosa que el, la perfección y la imperfección.

—No tiene nada que ver el ser medio demonio, van a tener una vida juntos así el lo sea, van a estar juntos así el no lo sea. El es producto de sus padres, el amor invencible que los unió, el no amarlo por lo que es, es un acto egoísta: el querer cambiar aquello que a Inuyasha lo hace ser.

Kikyou estaba llorando.

—Yo…yo…yo…

—Esta bien, Kikyou-chan. Todo estará bien, solo…piensa con cuidado las cosas. Piensa con tu corazón y tu cabeza.

—Si, Kagome.

De repente, la sacerdotisa vio algo moverse y supo que el medio demonio había escuchado todo.

Dejo sola a Kikyou, confiando en el buen sentido que sabría tener su alumna. Kikyou había sufrido en su vida y el peso de la perla, en erróneo mirar, había dificultado que ella viera objetivamente las cosas, no obstante, conociéndola ahora en su presente, no era su culpa. No, ella era otra victima mas de todo el influjo del destino, era muy buena y cálida persona, bondadosa, y humana.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Kikyou?

Inuyasha estaba apoyado sobre un árbol, para su sorpresa, no estaba enojado, mas bien…curioso.

—Porque es la verdad.

—No entiendo, dejar que sea medio demonio, las sacerdotisas…

—Creo que ya te he demostrado que conmigo es otra realidad. Y si, es la verdad, porque tu seas un medio demonio no cambia las cosas, no agrega ni quita nada, no hacer peor ni mejor. A mi me importa la persona, en su interior, en su verdad. Eso es lo que hace a Inuyasha, no las orejas ni que seas hibrido, va mas…mas grande, mas poderoso. Es por eso, que cada ser, con cada particularidad es igualmente único, pero igualmente simple.

Inuyasha se quedo sin palabras.

Esa mujer, en su particularidad, lo aceptaba sin limites. Si bien se sintió mal por las palabras que había logrado escuchar de Kikyou, se quedo sorprendido de que una sacerdotisa, muy poderosa, lo hubiera…defendido de esa manera.

Kagome era hermosa y una persona extraña.

De repente se sonrojo.

Menos mal que la sacerdotisa había salido de su campo de vista, porque sus mejillas estaban ardiendo de solo pensar que ella le había defendido, su corazón estaba a una velocidad infernal.

Una explosión a lo lejos lo alerto.

El olor de sangre…Kagome.

Escucho los gritos de Kikyou, pero aun así, todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr hasta donde sus sentidos lo alertaban. Observo, con ira y miedo, el hombro dislocado de la sacerdotisa, en una posición extraña en medio del bosque. Pero no era solo eso, había dos niños debajo de ella, llorando amargamente, pero ilesos.

—Maldición—murmuro la sacerdotisa. Rápidamente, expulso el demonio que estaba encima de ella, una masa amorfa con demasiada fuerza. El grito del medio demonio la alerto, Inuyasha estaba saltando encima del demonio con sus garras, detrayéndolo en mil pedazos.

Se puso delante de los chicos y de ella.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si, tranquilo.

El grito de los aldeanos no se espero, liderados por Kenta y la madre de los pequeños que lloro de felicidad al verlos a salvo, Kagome sonrió tontamente mientras observaba tan emotiva escena.

El sacerdote se acerco con lentitud, observándola atentamente, con cuidado y lentitud, observo el hombro totalmente dislocado de la sacerdotisa, que con una mueca de dolor, se quejo.

—Dios, Kagome, esta terrible…

—Si, tranquil…

El rugido de Inuyasha se dejo escuchar, de repente, fue jalada con brusquedad, sintiendo el extenso dolor del hombro propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Jadeando, tratando de tomar aire, observo a Kenta, sorprendido y enojado.

Inuyasha estaba con el rostro contraído de la rabia.

—Tu, humano—bufo roncamente—no tienes siquiera la fuerza para llevarla. La llevo yo.

Sin esperar nada mas, el medio demonio la cargo, alejándola del sacerdote que lo miraba furibundo.

Kenta estaba realmente enojado.

En silencio, avanzaron por el bosque para llegar a la cabaña de la anciana curandera, una abuela experta en el uso de plantas medicinales que le solía recordar un poco a Kaede.

El sol brillo un poco y no pudo evitar observar el rostro serio del medio demonio, nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Inuyasha?

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, de repente se sonrojo.

—N-nada.

—Acabas de gritarle a Kenta-sama

—No le grite.

—Si.

—Ese idiota humano no merece…

De repente, fueron sorprendidos por la anciana, que preocupada se acerco a la sacerdotisa para curarla.

—Kkyou me dijo—comento, cuando dejo toda la cesta de hiervas—así que me apure, sabia que estabas en problema.

Automáticamente, Inuyasha se alejo de ella como si de una enfermedad tuviera, no se había acordado de nada, pero al momento de mencionar el nombre de Kikyou…no debía estar ahí.

No sabia que había pasado con el, a penas había ido a rescatar a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba bien, el alivio lo había llenado, pero eso fue rápidamente cambiado por la sensación de extrema ira al observar a Kenta tocar a la sacerdotisa.

No tenia derecho.

Ella estaba enamorada de el.

El medio demonio se había comportado posesivo hacia a Kagome, ni siquiera con Kikyou había sido tan intenso el sentimiento de …celos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

* * *

_Amaterasu97_

Si bien es demasiado corto ,me disculpo, este capitulo ha tardado mas de la cuenta ya que el tiempo ha sido un obstáculo para continuar. No lo voy a abandonar, perdónenme por la demora, pero el trabajo de la Universidad en finales es abrumador. Así que, lo siento.


	15. Destinos Entrelazados

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 14: Destinos Entrelazados.**

Inuyasha empezó a ignorar su existencia como si lepra tuviese. Cada día el que la acompañaba era Kenta, realmente enojado con el medio demonio por el comportamiento de este con ella.

—Es muy posesivo—gruño.

Ella simplemente y sonreía con desgano.

No, Inuyasha no era posesivo, era preocupado. Simplemente preocupado por ella, lo celoso lo dejaba a Kikyou, para su tristeza.

Con el pasar de los días, los demonios estaban mas activos que nunca, no entendía, al parecer algo los estaba invocando. O alguien. Mantenía estrecha vigilancia con lo que Onigumo, al parecer enteramente bien, hacia.

Este simplemente se paseaba con su arrogancia y burlonería y la rondaba, riéndose.

Ransetsu, muy enfermo, al parecer postrado.

—¡Kagome!¡Vamos, un par de demonios rondan por el tempo!—corriendo, tomo su arco con brusquedad y salió.

Kenta le esperaba con una sonrisa.

Ambos de dispusieron a llegar al templo, a lo lejos el borrón rojo luchaba extenuantemente con dos gigantes serpiente con chorreante veneno saliendo de sus fauces. Inuyasha gruño y destajo la cola de unas con sus garras.

Ayudándolo, puso un arco en la flecha y disparo, disolviendo con un gruñido al demonio. Al otro, afortunadamente, Kenta había sido rápido y purificándolo con su propia katana.

—¿Estas bien?—el medio demonio aterrizo a unos metros, la miro rápidamente y desvió los ojos con un asentimiento brusco.

—¿Estas bien?—Kenta se acerco, con el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Ella sorio y le tomo la mano.

—Bien, tranquilo.

Inuyasha estaba observando a lo lejos la extraña familiaridad entre ambos, si bien sabia que eran maestro y alumna, para sus ojos, eran como ver un marido con su mujer. Últimamente, no podía estar muy cerca de ella, su corazón se enloquecía y su nariz buscaba su olor.

Kikyou notaba con extrañeza su cambio, pero sin palabras.

No podía meterse con la amiga de la mujer que amaba, no podía. Pero al verlos ambos, su rabia aumentaba exponencialmente.

—Kagome—gruño. La chica puso toda su atención en el, separándose instantáneamente. Sintió un enfermizo alivio instantáneo—¿Qué es lo que pasa, porque tantos…demonios?

—En realidad, no se. Creo que es mejor que vaya y averigüe con las demás sacerdotisas de la zona—murmuro—Es mejor que parta lo antes posible

—Kagome, te acompañare.

Kenta se hacia acercado con bastante seguridad, sus ojos estaba refulgientes de protección. Cuantos años habían estado juntos, peleando juntos…viviendo juntos. Con el tiempo, empezó a establecer una amistad con su maestro, lentamente se volvieron una familia. Antes de Inuyasha, había sido su guia. Para el pasar de los meses, Kenta fue el único hombre con el cual tuvo contacto, casi fue obvio que tuviera reacciones parecidas con las que tenia con el medio demonio.

Inuyasha gruño.

—Kenta-sama, la verdad no estoy segura…

—Seremos dos, mas rápidos y agiles. No es la primera vez que trabajamos juntos.

—Pero…

—Me preocupas—el dio dos zancadas y tomo cariñosamente su mano.

Sus mejillas ardieron y su cuerpo temblo.

—Yo…

El medio demonio, hastiado de ver el poder de abstracción de la pareja tomo cartas en el asunto. Sujeto a Kagome y la jalo, hasta ponerla a una buena distancia del monje y ese y tenerla a su lado. Sorprendida, Kagome parpadeo, mirándolo furiosa.

—Ella ira conmigo—bufo—Las sacerdotisas aleñadas me conocen y un medio demonio es mas rápido que un inútil humano.

—¡Inuyasha!

—No, no iras con ella.

—Pues me importa un carajo, ella se va conmigo.

Kenta empuño su arma con actitud desafiante.

—¡Basta!—Kagome gruño al ver a Inuyasha impulsar su cuerpo—Ambos se comportan como niños.

—El medio demonio se quedara aquí. Es de mas utilidad cuidando la aldea, y claro, la sacerdotisa…Kikyou-sama—Kenta sonrió al ver el cuerpo del medio demonio tensarse

Kagome lo observo con seriedad.

—Teniendo en cuenta esto, creo que es lo mejor.

—Kikyou me lo pidio—Inuyasha gruño. Si bien esta mañana le había pedido cuidarla sus intenciones ulteriores daban vergüenza. No sabia lo que quería solo…tenerla separada de ese monje.

La sacerdotisa lo miro y suspiro.

—Aun asi…

Unos gritos los alertaron, tres aldeanos venían con rapidez, cuando se detuvieron sus caras estaban contraídas en preocupación.

—Ka-Kagome-sama, necesitamos su ayuda—gimió uno.

—Al parecer muchos de nuestros hombres han caído enfermos. Necesitamos quien nos ayude.

Abrió los ojos preocupada, ahora no podía salir por lo menos en una semana. De repente, Inuyasha se rio un poco.

—Puede quedarse Kenta relevando, ¿no?

—Kenta…

El hombre gruño, pero al ver a los aldeanos asintió, sin mas.

—Lo hare…yo me quedare. Mas le vale al medio demonio cuidarte.

—Lo hare—gruño.

Kagome le sonrió y lo abrazo, para odio de Inuyasha.

—Cuidate.

Asintió. Kagome sonrió.

Una vez Kenta partió con los desesperados aldeanos, volteo su cuerpo y clavo sus ojos en el medio demonio, que serio observaba la partida del monje.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué?

—No me hablas desde ese…día—sus mejillas ardieron, aun así siguió con seriedad—Y ahora, quieres ir conmigo. Además de que Kenta…

—¿Qué con ese monje?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa con el?

—No me gusta.

Kagome gruño

—Es mi maestro.

Inuyasha gruño, sintiéndose confundido, y sobre todo, muy enojado.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al anochecer ambos partieron con rapidez, Kagome en su caballo a todo galope con Inuyasha siguiéndole el camino. Debían llegar antes, no obstante, el clima estaba desastroso, las nubes densas estaban empezado a cubrir las montañas a lo lejos, el aire estaba cargado de humedad y el aire estaba tempestuoso.

—¡Inuyasha!

El medio demonio solo avanzo para ponerse a su lado.

—¡Lloverá!—Inuyasha abrió los ojos, sorprendido. De repente, se puso frenético—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. ¡Ya!

—Pero Inuyasha…

—¡Ya!

De repente el medio demonio empezó a tomar mas velocidad, insto al caballo a seguirlo casi encabritándolo. De repente, una intensa lluvia los cubrió.

El medio demonio entro rápidamente a una cueva que había logrado encontrar gracias a su nariz. El tiempo apremiaba, tenían que estar seguros. Entro sin esperar con Kagome empapada y chorreante, tratando de esconder el caballo. Salió sin mas busco unos leños que ayudaran a mantener el calor mientras la tormenta se calmaba.

Entro y se dispuso a encender una fogata.

—Ya va anochecer—murmuro Kagome.

Se asintió poniéndose nervioso. Era la noche…

De repente su cuerpo latió y todo se contorsiono para convertirse en el humano que era en la luna nueva.

Kagome jadeo, ¡Dios!, se le había olvidado que Inuyasha, era luna nueva. Una tonta total.

—¿Y bien, no vas a decir nada?—murmuro con voz ronca.

—Te vuelves humano.

—Si—gruño—Horrible.

Ella sonrió.

—No es un gran problema—murmuro—Es natural.

—Lo odio.

—No, no te odies. Siempre he pensado que es una bendición ser tu, entender dos mundos—murmuro—Dos mundos que ni en su totalidad entiendo yo porque no los he vivido. El corazón de un humano con las agallas y fidelidad de un demonio, que hermoso.

Kagome fue capturada por los ojos ahora chocolates de el, estaba agradecido que estuviera perdida en la lluvia, así no vería su intenso sonrojo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas tan raras dices, sacerdotisa?

—La verdad.

El sonido de la noche los envolvió, la lluvia y el rugir del fuego, mientras escuchaban el suave relincheo de su caballo.

A la hora, Kagome saco los pequeños cuencos con hojas que tapaban fideos que ella misma había hecho, Inuyasha había sonreído.

—¿Cómo esta?

—Esta bien

Ella rolo los ojos.

Al terminar de comer, ambos volvieron al cómodo silencio, Inuyasha lo observo de reojo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus cabellos aun húmedos. Preocupado, se acerco con lentitud y puso su mano en la frente.

—Estas caliente.

Kagome se sobresalto.

—No, no fiebre.

—Aun.

—Tranquilo, tomare alguna hierba y me cuidare.

Inuyasha suspiro, sabiendo que era verdad, la sacerdotisa no era nada esa humana frágil, era muy fuerte, aun así, se quito la parte superior de su traje y la cubrió. De repente, sus ojos conectaron, café versus ambas.

El aire pareció electrificado, se quedaron quietos, esperando…algo. Sus ojos ardían, no podían parar de buscar, de verse. Su cara, sus ojos, sus cejas, sus…labios.

—Inuyasha, ¿qué demonios pasa?—murmuro la sacerdotisa.

Inuyasha se tambaleo al notar el intenso olor de esta golpearle la nariz, que aunque humano, aun aguda.

—No se—murmuro, su mano se alzo sin pensar, tembló en el aire. Ella sonrió y el solo quiso tocarla—Es tan extraño…tan extraño.

—Esto…no…

—¡Dios!

E Inuyasha no quiso pensar mas. No supo que fue: si la lluvia, el frio, el momento, ella, su olor, pero solo importo sus labios torpemente conectados.

Kagome abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué…?

Y se rindió. Porque era lo que mas esperaba, lo que deseaba, lo que anhelaba.

Labios juntos, moviéndose armoniosamente. Corazones locos, latiendo al unísono, eran sabores vueltos a reencontrar con el pasar del tiempo. Era el sueño de ella y el impulso de el.

Solo esperaba que la culpa no se los comiera vivos.

—Kagome—murmuro, mirándola con ternura—No se que pasa…

—Es mejor que—y volvió a besarla, porque era diferente y especial. Era otro espacio y momento.

Ambos ignoraron unos ojos insanos que los observaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al amanecer todo la golpeo. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado, la alegría y la culpa mezclada con dolor. Todo tan confuso.

—¿Qué hice?

—Kagome—murmuro, lo volteo a ver. Ya era medio demonio.

La culpa.

El se acerco, pero se detuvo, la culpa irradiando como golpes a su alma.

—Esto…fue un error.

Kagome asintió, sintiendo las lagrimas venir.

—Lo se.

Midoriko observaba todo desde la oscuridad, estaba prohibido alterar el mundo humano, pero desde que había observado el alma de la pequeña Kagome se había sorprendido de tan cantidad de pureza y humanidad, le había concedido su deseo.

Era sorprendente lo que hacia el destino en almas como aquellas.

Siempre destinadas a encontrarse.

Siempre destinadas a sentir.

A pesar de la culpa.

A pesar del rencor y la ira.

Solo esperaba la valentía de la sacerdotisa.

Cuando partieron el silencio era denso y atosigador, llegaron a las aldeas con tranquilidad, como si nada empezaron a preguntar las circunstancias que rodeaba la zona. Algunas tenían ataques bastante concurridos, otros, simplemente con los normales.

Ninguno con un suceso nada extraño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo observo aburrido la insulsa aldea, su única diversión era la sacerdotisa. Verla, olerla, saborearla era toda una aventura. Soñarla todas las noches con lujuria exacerbada, verla entregada, con esa ira y salvajismo con que se enfrentaba a sus palabras.

Delicioso.

—¿Asi que la sacerdotisa se ha ido?—la voz seseante lo puso en guardia.

El aire se volvió mas denso y mas putrefacto, sin mostrar expresión, volvió su rostro al origen de la extraña y demoniaca voz. Era una araña, roja, gigante. Un demonio.

—¿Qué quieres?

El demonio lo observo con los ojos rojizos, llenos de maldad.

—La sacerdotisa se fue, con el medio demonio—murmuro—¿Sabes que estuvieron haciendo?

Onigumo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Se carcajeo.

—Lo que todo ser como yo desea, un alma a la cual saborear, poseer. Pero tranquilo, bandido, que yo se que nada es gratis en el mundo, te daré lo que mas deseas, claro, antes te mostrare la información que tengo.

Onigumo se intereso.

—¿Qué información?

—Ya lo veras.

La araña se balanceo y empezó a tejer una telaraña con color oscuro a toda velocidad, una vez termino, la telaraña empezó a reflejar una imagen. Kagome y el medio demonio besándose.

Besandose.

Con un sucio medio demonio.

Onigumo rugió, y se impulso con furia a la visión. ¡La Sacerdotisa es suya, totalmente suya!

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

Con ojos dilatados y demoniacos observo la araña.

—¿Qué crees? Serrarlos.

—Te ayudare.

—¿Ah si?...¿Y como?

La araña se relamió.

—Dame el poder, dame el alma. Dame un alma dispuesta, sucia y enferma. Dámela y te conseguiré lo que desees.

Onigumo se quedo callado. No, su alma no seria. No perdería.

Ransetsu gimió y el bandido lo observo.

—Creo que ya se que puedes utilizar.

La araña observo al hombre postrado en la cama, los había observado desde que la sacerdotisa de la perla había enfrentado el bandido. El día del incendio, claramente provocado por el, Onigumo se había salvado, al parecer asqueado por la prostitutas y cegado por la obsesión de la sacerdotisa, para su pesar, Ransetsu había caído.

—Bien.

Y se abalanzo al cuerpo del débil hombre que se retorcía bajos su fauces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome se despertó de golpe. A su lado, el medio demonio estaba observándola, cuando se dio cuenta, se sonrojo hasta la puntas de sus orejas y la evadió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—T-Tuve un mal presentimiento.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si.

Kagome se estremecio, Inuyasha para su sorpresa se acerco, tomo su mano y la acaricio con inusitada ternura.

—¿Segura?

—Si, tranquilo.

Ambos se quedaron observando, sin entender que les pasaba, eran como imanes que no se podían separar mucho.

—Kagome, no se que nos pasa

—Yo tampoco se.

En silencio quedaron, sintiendo todo a la vez.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes_

Y aquí esta, después de mucho tiempo, asi que espero que hayan entendido. Si bien Onigumo no esta casi muerto, ahora esta despechado (bien, quizás no) y dispuesto a destruir a quien sea por su obsesión. Esperemos que la relación de ambos personajes no cause muchos problemas. Suerte y Abrazos.


	16. De amores y odios

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 15: De amores y odios.**

Una vez llegaron a la aldea, la incomodidad era palpable como una fuerza invisible. Kikyo, cándida e ignorante, los saludo sin siquiera suponer nada. Inuyasha le abrazo incomodo, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo tenso de la sacerdotisa.

Ambos chocaron sus ojos.

Ella vio la culpa y sobre todo, el remordimiento.

El vio el dolor, y un montón de cosas mas, sin respuestas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se interno en el bosque, en busca de la tranquilidad que había perdido. Hace una semana había llegado, en ese tiempo Inuyasha le había ignorado olímpicamente, pareciendo regresar a los principios de su relación, sin despegarse de un momento de la otra sacerdotisa.

Kikyou estaba extasiada.

—Así que ha pasado—murmuro una voz. Observo a los arboles confundida, hasta que observo a Shiro salir lentamente de las sombras—Lo has besado.

Ella quito la mirada.

—Fue un error.

—Te gusto.

—Claro, pero eso no le quita que fue un error—froto su rostro tratando de quitar esas horribles ganas de llorar.

Shiro sonrió, tratando de compadecerla. Tantos caminos, y tantos dolores que una pobre alma enamorada había tenido que sufrir.

—Es entendible, Kagome—murmuro—Pero sabrás que esto cambia el panorama bastante.

—Si

—¿Qué harás?

—Lo que debí hacer mucho tiempo.

Shiro la apoyo en silencio. Midoriko sabia la situación de ambos, tanto del medio demonio como de la humana, tristemente, el destino aun no estaba de su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha observaba a ambas hermanas trabajar en algunas hiervas, Kaede ya empezaba a mostrar signos de convertirse en sacerdotisa, Kikyou le ayudaba. Sabia que la sacerdotisa estaba algo preocupada, notaba su distanciamiento, pero callaba, lo observaba en silencio.

Su culpa era grande.

Lo peor, era la tristeza que lo embargaba cada vez que observaba de lejos a Kagome.

Sentía tanto…

Un ruido lo alerto, algunos pasos acercándose y el distintivo olor de sakuras que desprendía la maestra embargo el lugar. Tenso, como una cuerda, aguardo que ella entrara.

La cortina de bambu se movió con brusquedad, la femenina figura entro como un rayo. Ambos conectaron ojos, ella fue la primera en retirarlos.

Kikyou se volvió a ella con una sonrisa, sacudiendo el polvo de su vestimenta.

—Kagome-chan, llegaste—celebro—Espero que estes bie…¿Qué pasa?—la sacerdotisa bajo sus manos, retirando la sonrisa de su rostro. Kagome estaba perturbadoramente seria, su arco temblaba.

—Llego la hora—murmuro—Llego tu hora.

Inuyasha se levanto lentamente, observando a ambas. De repente, Kikyou empezó a llorar, sin entender, se acerco.

—No, aun no. No quiero que…te vayas…Kagome-chan—murmuraba convulsamente, se acerco de forma brusca y la abrazo—No es momento…

Ella sonrió de forma triste.

—Lo es, mira, ya termine mi misión acá. Debo seguir, ya no eres m alumna, eres mi igual…una digna sacerdotisa, y esta, esta será tu aldea…—le entrego el arco que sostenía—Mi regalo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto.

Kagome tenso automáticamente el cuerpo, lo miro de reojo y suspiro.

—Me ire.

El medio demonio la observo, como absorto. Kikyou se seco las lagrimas y se abrazo a el.

—Es tu turno, ahora ¿entiendes?

—Si, Kagome-sama, gracias por todo.

—Adiós, a todos los amo.

Kaede se abrazo a su pierna de forma desesperada, después de un momento, entendió que era su deber irse, que llegaría de visita y nunca las olvidaría. Kikyou le abrazo fuertemente, murmurándole cosas al oído, cosas que el medio demonio ignoraba.

Ella se iría.

La multitud de aldeanos se reunieron en el centro para despedirse de la amorosa sacerdotisa, después de tanto tiempo había sido casi imposible haberse encariñado. Alejado de todos, Inuyasha observo ajeno a la comunidad.

Se iría, y sabia que era en parte su culpa.

—Kagome se va.

Kikyou estaba a su lado, con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Si, se ira.

Kagome se acerco a ambos.

—Es hora—comento, para sorpresa del medio demonio, se acerco y lo abrazo.

Tembloroso, le devolvió el gesto.

—Cuidalas—susurro. Sus lagrimas le dolieron y con una sonrisa triste repitió lo mismo con Kikyou.

Se separo, con una reverencia, se alejo al caballo que estaba preparado junto con un carruaje con sus cosas. El medio demonio, impotente, observo como le monje se acercaba y le sonreía, para su desgracia ambos iban juntos.

La ira, el rencor, la tristeza…

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

Los vio partir, y su corazón se rompió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Eso estaba bien, irse así?

No sabia, pero no podía quedarse, no después de tal error .

—¿Estas bien?—le sonrió a Kenta, de forma triste. Este a penas le tomo la mano.

—Algo así.

La esperaban en alguna aldea vecina, su sacerdotisa anterior había muerto y ella había decidido ayudar. Cuando llego, la recibieron llena de vitoreos y risas, los niños automáticamente se abrazaron a sus piernas. Todo el mundo ya la conocía, así que no había problema.

No obstante, dolía.

Con el paso de los meses, se fue metiendo de lleno en su labor como sacerdotisa. Las labores jamás se detenían, siempre teniendo que curar, ayudar y salvar a su gente.

Inuyasha jamás salió de su mente.

Shiro una noche la visito, como tan cual sombra se presento.

—Te fuiste, realmente—comento en la oscuridad.

—Pensé que ya sabias

—Si, pero quería verte por un tiempo—murmuro—Ya han pasado casi seis meses, y todavía aun no has doblegado esa decisión. A pesar de que mentalmente, siempre estas con el medio demonio.

Kagome se volvió bruscamente. El bosque estaba en silencio, por eso le gustaba quedarse en el.

—No podía volver. Inuyasha y Kikyou…

—Deberías ir a visitarlas—corto— Enserio que si.

Para cuando volteo, Shiro había desaparecido.

Con los días la idea daba vueltas en su cabeza, sabia que debía. No podía dejarlas botadas así como si nada, a pesar de todo, esta era otra vida en otro momento. Y tanto Kikyou como Kaede no tenían la culpa de sus errores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Kagome!—Kaede grito a penas la vio cruzar por el umbral de la puerta—Oni-chan

Sonriente, la abrazo.

—Kaede-chan—murmuro, abrazándola—Las he extrañado tanto…

—Yo también, Kagome-chan

Kaede empezó a parlotear sobre todo, mientras ambas se dirigían al centro de la aldea. Lentamente, los aldeanos se empezaron a acercar a ella, saludándola emotivamente y preguntándole sobre sus vivencias en la otra aldea.

—¿Kagome?

Esa voz.

Esa ronca y masculina voz.

Volvió lentamente su cuerpo,, y ahí estaba, Inuyasha, observándola tímidamente, con el mismo traje rojo de siempre. Era extraño volver a verlo, pensarlo todos los días, pero finalmente tenerlo realmente ahí.

De repente, dos brazos la apretaron. Sin aire, observo a Inuyasha abrazarla, casi como si no quisiera dejarla ir, casi como si fuera la única. Como si la amara…

—¡Kagome!—Kikyou venia corriendo.

No la amaba, Kikyou estaba ahí.

—Gracias—murmuro al medio demonio, que se separo lentamente de ella con el rostro rojo.

Kikyou la abrazo fuertemente, murmurándole que la había extrañado.

Que cosa tan bizarra, hace años Kikyou jamás hubiese hecho eso, porque era una muñeca fría y muerta.

Debía recordar esto, y recordar el antes…

No cometer errores.

Ambas hermanas estaban eufóricas, hablaban y hablaban sobre los seis meses que habían estado sin ella. Inuyasha a penas hablaba, solo la miraba, callado.

Ella lo ignoraba.

Una vez llego la noche, supo que era hora de irse.

—¿Pero porque?—gimio de tristeza Kaede.

Kikyou se levanto.

—Deberías quedarte, hace mucho tiempo…

—Kikyou-chan, la aldea quedo sola…

Kikyou se mordió el labio nerviosa, la extrañaba. A pesar de que había logrado ejercer como sacerdotisa con perfección, le faltaba su maestra, además de que el trabajo era en exceso extenuante, casi no se veía con Inuyasha.

Lo extrañaba

De repente, el ruido de unos cascos los alertaron. En un parpadeo, Inuyasha se lanzo a la puerta con un gruñido, Kagome suspiro, sabiendo quien era.

Inuyasha se enfrentaba a Kenta, con los puños en guardia y un gruñido profundo. Si bien había advertido al monje de no llegar por ella, este aun había venido, y por su sonrisa sabia que lo hacia adrede.

—Kenta…

—Vengo por ti.

Inuyasha gruño.

—Ella no se va a ir contigo

—Ella vive conmigo—aseguro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Inuyasha retrocedió como si hubiese sido golpeado. Lentamente, la miro. Ella solo negó.

—Partiré ya.

—Kagome…—murmuro Kikyou.

Ella sonrió forzadamente.

—Volveré a visitarlas—sin mirar al medio demonio, preparo su caballo y se despidió de las hermanas. Con rapidez, lo monto y se perdió en el bosque junto con Kenta.

—¿Por qué viniste?

Kenta la miro de reojo, estaba enojada.

—Pense en venir…

—Mira lo que paso aquí, incomodaste a todos…

—¿A todos? o a Inuyasha—ataco con enojo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Suspiro, deteniendo su caballo.

El silencio los embargo profundamente.

—Es mejor que te adelantes, yo…me demorare un poco—musito.

El monje la observo y asintió, antes de irse la observo.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo se, Kenta.

Este, avanzo de nuevo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. El silencio de repente embargo sus sentidos, y a penas lo arboles se movían con una suave brisa. Una hermosa noche, sin duda, a pesar de todo.

—¿Te dejo?

Salto del susto, la ronca voz la sorprendió. De entre las sombras, el medio demonio emergió, mortalmente serio, con un porte arrogante y casi descarado. La luna platina brillo sobre el, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico.

—¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Te dejo?...sola, en un bosque—murmuro, con una sonrisa sardónica.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El medio demonio se quedo callado.

—¿Estas con Kenta?

—Inuyasha no entiendo…

—¿Estas con Kenta?

Kagome gruño.

—Cuido la aldea con el, ahora…

—¿Duermen en la misma cabaña?

—Inuyasha…

—¡¿Duermen juntos?!

—En la misma cabaña, si, pero no juntos…¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El medio demonio empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, casi como un depredador al asecho, sus ojos ardían en furia y su cuerpo tan tenso como una cuerda.

—¿Estan juntos, como pareja?

Ella frunció el ceño, con fuerza.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y porque tendría que decirte?!

—Kagome…están juntos…o no—murmuro.

—No, como pareja. ¿Feliz?—casi le grito en la cara—Ahora, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

El se quedo en silencio observándola.

Porque la había extrañado.

Con el tiempo que ella se había ido, la relación con Kikyou fue un poco distanciada, ella tenia mucho trabajo y su vida de sacerdotisa era aun mas importante, algo que lo entristecía. Extrañaba hablar con alguien, pelear con alguien, sonreír con alguien…pero no cualquiera, ella. Sobre todo ella.

Estaba celoso.

La extrañaba.

Y se sentía culpable, pero era inevitable.

Era…como una fuerza extraña, ajena a el, que lo impulsara a la pequeña sacerdotisa llena de fuerza y valentía, que lo aceptaba como era, que lo quería como era.

—Te extraño—murmuro.

Ella dilato los ojos, le tembló el labio inferior y retrocedió.

—No, no, no….no puedes extrañarme—sollozo—Tu estas enamorado de Kikyou…

El la observo.

No era la mujer mas hermosa.

Pero era especial.

—Me iré—dijo ella.

Observo a la rápida sacerdotisa volver a subir a su caballo, mirarlo una vez mas.

No pudo dejarla ir, no cuando sabia que ella estaría con ese detestable monje, no cuando no la vería en mucho tiempo.

—Quedate.

Ella se detuvo, quieta.

Lo miro y sonrió.

—Imposible, Inuyasha. No puedo quedarme, no cuando te amo, y eso, es un pecado—la sacerdotisa le dio una sonrisa triste al estupefacto medio demonio, que había quedado congelado.

Ella lo amaba.

Lo amaba.

Con tal seguridad en sus ojos.

Y lo creía.

Cuando despertó, ella ya no estaba.

Enojado consigo mismo, miro hacia atrás, hacia la aldea…hacia Kikyou.

Pero no podía quedarse, no cuando ella se había ido, con tal descaro. Sin mas, avanzo, buscándola.

Siempre buscándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ransetsu era un alma débil, que gemía de dolor. Pero aun así, le era suficiente para mover al espíritu malvado. Onigumo esperaba paciente, no le importaba la suerte de el que fue una vez su segundo al mando, no, a el le importaba la sacerdotisa, y el castigo que le iba a imponer por burlarse de el.

El nuevo demonio salió, sangrante y débil, con ojos rojos y cuerpo algo deforme.

—Bien, y ahora que—exclamo barítonamente el demonio, la mente de Ransetsu estaba totalmente doblegada.

—¿Qué te parece dar la primera puntada?—murmuro burlonamente el bandido—Creo que es hora que la sacerdotisa, amiga de Kagome, sepa de la verdad. Que su novio y su maestra son…amantes. El odio siempre es bueno.

El demonio sonrió.

Y el destino fue casi ineludible.

Porque ambas almas dispuestas a encontrarse era casi imposibles de separar.

A pesar del odio.

A pesar del rencor.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes_

Esta capitulo es un poco flojo, siento que no cometí lo que quería, aun así, espero que entiendan. El trabajo es extenuante, casi agotador, y la inspiración no llega con claridad. Aun así, creo que el otro va a ser mejor, porque, señores y señoras, Destino llega a su recta final.

Cosa que me alegra.

Además de ese pequeño aviso parroquial, quería decirle a la chica que me escribió, Alisse (puso así en el review) que gracias. Mil millones de gracias, porque finalmente es por eso que uno escribe. Por alegrar un día, o detener un momento. Para hacer eterno el tiempo.

Por ella me anime y trate de terminar rápidamente este pobre capitulo, me dio ganas. Así que le animo a que me siga escribiendo, me deje un comentario, que es lo que me llena. Lastima que no me hubieras dicho, quizás te hubiera hecho el recorrido en la capital (donde vivo), o hubiéramos tomado algo, como amigas. Me hubiera gustado escuchar tus opiniones.

Agradezco a todas, y a cada uno de los lectores, por que quien lee es quien me escucha, y aquellos que lo hacen, merecen todo este imperfecto trabajo, traído de una chica bastante simple, algo perezosa y nada hermosa, que ama escribir, y escucha mil voces y crea mil historias diarias.


	17. El odio

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 16: El odio.**

El amor puede ser egoísta.

Eso lo sabia.

El ser humano, a pesar de ser netamente social, también era un individuo, que se movía por instintos, por deseos.

Culpaba a su humanidad por caer, por rendirse.

Inuyasha estaba en frente de ella mirándola como se mira algo precioso, con reverencia. No entendía, sus ojos brillaban y desde su posición aun podía ver sus mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas. La había perseguido…

Dejo la aldea por seguirla.

Específicamente, a Kikyou.

—¿Qué haces acá?

Inuyasha respiro bruscamente.

—¿Me dijiste que…que…bueno, eso y te vas?

—Eso es lo que siento—murmuro— Pero de que sirve—sus ojos se clavaron en una hoja en el suelo, como si fuera la cosa mas interesante que ver.

—¿Es verdad?

Ella a penas observo sus pies, estaba apenada. Sus instintos, sus deseos le fallaron. Es como si su alma gritara, tanto callar y ahora…

—Si, es verdad. No te mentiría, menos conmigo, yo se lo que siento, yo se…lo que tengo en mi cabeza. No me conozco, pero creeme, es profundo—murmuro—Inuyasha, creo que deberías irte…

—¿Por qué?—de un momento a otro el tierno hombre cambio, sus ojos estaban fieros y su pecho, inflado, imponente.

—¿Cómo que…? ¿Kikyou?—murmuro.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos, pero aun así se quedo observándola.

—Eso es otro tema…

Kagome jadeo, sorprendida.

—¡No!...¡Ustedes…ustedes…ustedes se aman, con el corazón!—inevitablemente sus lagrimas cayeron, quizás…ya era hora de llorar—¡Porque me estoy interponiendo, me estoy metiendo en algo que no es mío!

—Kagome…

—¡No me amas!...¡Eso lo se! ¡Y duele, a pesar de que sea verdad, porque siempre va a doler!

—Kagome…

Ella salió corriendo. No podía estar ahí, no podía verlo…dolía amarlo.

El la detuvo, y la beso.

El primer beso que sintieron ambos desde el alma, desde sentimientos viejos. El sintió su hogar, su vida, fue recopilar todo, y explotarlo en infinita felicidad. Miles de lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la sacerdotisa, porque hace mucho lo sentía y lo queria, era su ruego, un beso…de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Generar odio es fácil, generar terror es fácil. Las mas atroces guerras vividas por el humano, nacen del odio y del temor, el miedo te come…hasta no dejar nada. El odio, carcome peor, el alma.

Esa era la estrategia de Onigumo.

Kikyou caería en odio, en odio por ver lo que el veía. El sentía ese odio, carcomiente y salvaje, pedir el alma de esa mujer que aun deseaba. No podía evitarlo, estaba en su sangre.

Naraku, la araña malada, saboreo lentamente su cuerpo, débil, pero aun asi suyo.

—Bien, es hora.

Y sin poder evitarlo Kikyou fue llevada, hasta lo profundo de algo parecido del infierno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abrió sus ojos.

Una cueva fría, oscura.

Un olor desagradable.

Su cabeza dolía impresionantemente.

Tratando de enfocar sus ojos, bizqueo rápidamente, estaba húmedo. Movió sus manos y estaban sueltas…lo ultimo que recordaba…

—Kikyou—un escalofrió la recorrió. Un hombre sano, de ojos penetrantemente negros la observo desde la oscuridad.

Onigumo.

—¿Qué…que demonios paso?¿Quien?—y vino su recuerdo a su cabeza—Tu…me…

—Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Veras…

De repente, la oscuridad la cubrió, y algo maligno, tan maligno la impregno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome abrió sus ojos, y de repente, el peso de su culpa la embargo, grande y poderoso. Inuyasha la observaba como…aquellas vez que murió, esos grandes ojos mirándola de forma preciosa, sus mejillas esta vez rosadas, resonantes de vida, brillaba.

—Inuyasha—musito—¿Qué es lo que haces?

El solo la observo.

—No se, pero…solo creo ….—su voz se silencio—Creo que…te conozco, te siento de manera distinta…como de otra vida…como…siento algo mas grande.

Era inexplicable.

Ella se separo, radicalmente, porque en esa vida no podrían ser.

—No digas eso, acuérdate de Kikyou…

El bajo la mirada, angustiado y culpable.

—Aun asi, te digo, siento….todo a la vez. Es diferente a Kikyou…

—No, eso no puede ser

—Pues lo es, siento…mucho.

—Inuyasha….

El la tomo de la mano y la beso, porque queria, su cuerpo gritaba eso…eso tan único y a la vez cómodo que habia sentido.

Ella lo dejo, se dejo ir…porque era lo mas deseado.

El amor que le tenia se lo exigía.

Algo malo iba a ocurrir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kikyou despertó, desorientada, casi desmallada. Aun no podía creerlo.

Esas imágenes.

Eso…

Inuyasha y Kagome….

Juntos.

Malditos.

Malditos, mil veces malditos. Le vieron la cara, vieron eso. Su estúpida maestra que se creía mejor que ella, le había robado el hombre que amaba. Inuyasha era un idiota.

Malditos, mil veces malditos.

Los odiaba.

Esa puta aprendería.

Onigumo se sonrió junto con Naraku, a penas habia entrado en su mente, todas las inseguridades y defectos de la sacerdotisa florecieron.

Kagome se arrepentiría de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaron lentamente, era casi estúpido decir algo después de lo que había pasado entre ambos, ese beso habia cambiado el rumbo de todo.

Kagome lo sabia. Presentía la tormenta

—¿Qué es lo que vamos hacer?

—¿Por qué?

—Esto esta mal, no podemos…

—Kagome…yo…siento algo, profundo, muy profundo…

De repente, algo denso empezó a avanzar hacia ellos, era oscuro y maligno, bastante…putrefacto. Ella a penas logro imponer un campo antes de que la energía impactara con fuerza.

—¿Qué…que es lo que pasa?

—Es…una energía pesada.

Tomo arco y flechas y casi de forma determinante empezó a poner ofudas en los alrededores, a penas estos entraban en contacto con el ambiente, era purificado en un rango bastante amplio

Después de unos minutos, el ambiente volvió a hacer el anterior. Inuyasha no se movió, sabia que ella tenia todo controlado.

Era máxima confianza.

—¿De donde viene?

Ella a penas lo miro.

—No se.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyou observo a Onigumo, estaba en las profundidades del bosque, escondido, pero ella sabia que estaba ahí, mirándola.

—¿Qué es lo que haces tanto viéndome?

Hablo fríamente.

Casi parecida a la Kikyou de un futuro desconocido.

El hombre se carcajeo entre la oscuridad, paulatinamente se hizo visible. En su rostro una sonrisa socarrona, confiada y arrogante, mientras Naraku observaba atento.

—Así que ella…

—Ohhh si, sus propias inseguridades van a acabar con ella. Ya veras Naraku, Kikyou va acabar con la sacerdotisa, asi, cuando la tenga será mía sin ningún esfuerzo y pagara por estar con un sucio medio demonio.

Kagome estaba nerviosa.

Algo se acercaba, algo poderoso.

—Kagome…

—Creo que deberías irte—murmuro sin mirarlo.

—Kagome…mirame…

—No. Ahora vete.

—Kagome—Inuyasha salto sin importarle nada para darle la cara a Kagome, cuando vio el rostro de la sacerdotisa, su corazón dolió. Entendía ese sentimiento de culpa que carcomía el alma, que mataba lentamente sin razón. Pero era inevitable, una cuerda invisible lo atraía, se sentía en casa…raramente aceptado, no sentía con Kikyou eso.

Era como volver a nacer de nuevo.

Era como…ver las estrellas por primera vez.

Y que lo mataran, pero era como conocer a esa persona desde siempre, y amarla tan intensamente…

Su madre le dijo que alguien estaba destinado para el.

Y supo que era verdad.

Esa sacerdotisa loca, que siempre llamo su atención, aquella que lo defendió, que dio su mano…ella, era su destino.

Lo sentía en la sangre.

—No me iré—dijo con resolución—Me quedare…

—Kikyou, es…

—Yo te entiendo, entiendo tu culpa—porque el también la sentía, profunda y desgarradora—Pero esto…

Y ella entendió.

Aquel Inuyasha a punto de morir la había amado verdaderamente.

Y ese amor, era de esos que trascendía.

En eternidades.

Y este hombre tan diferente al que habia conocido en otro tiempo, la amaba…

Y ella lo amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Qué quieres, sacerdotisa?

Kikyou parpadeo, a penas había llegado a la cabaña y observar que el medio demonio no estaba por ningún lado, grito a Kaede que se saliera y se encerró. La chica preocupada, le rogo por horas que saliera, pero no le escucho, porque estaba llorando amargamente con odio.

Sentía la oscuridad carcomiéndole el alma.

Si, sucia y poderosa.

—¿Qué quiero..?

—Si, mira, observa…Inuyasha, y tu estúpida amiga…Kagome…

Kikyou parpadeo.

—Ellos…me traicionaron—murmuro—Ese sucio medio demonio, tuvo suerte de que me fijara en el. Y ella, mi maestra…ella, claro, era de esperarse de alguien que anda con esas asquerosas criaturas.

—¿Qué quieres entonces?

—Yo…los quiero ver sufriendo—mascullo con rabia—los quiero ver con dolor y lagrimas. Su amor, sucio…

—Yo te lo daré—las frías manos del hombre en la oscuridad tomaron su rostro, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y unos ojos oscuros como el ónix la sedujeron—Te daré lo que mas deseas…

—Bien, los quiero muertos.

—Lo tendrás, pero antes…consigue la perla, y yo, te daré todo el mundo.

La oscuridad la sedujo y ella cayo.

Sabia que era débil.

No era Kagome.

Era Kikyou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha estaba dormitando, a penas, relajado.

Era extraño, verlo como hace mucho, tenia la extraña sensación de volver al pasado.

—¿Hace cuanto me ves?

—Desde hace mucho—murmuro sin pena, habia crecido y madurado con el amor que tanto tiempo le habia acompañado.

El medio demonio se sonrojo, intimidado.

—Bien—murmuro. Se levanto—Ire por algo…de comer.

Ella sonrió. Tan tímido…

—Iré contigo.

—¡No!...de pronto te pasa algo—murmuro

—No me va a pasar nada

—Kagome…

—Iremos los dos.

Ambos salieron después de una lucha de miradas que gano la sacerdotisa, el orgulloso medio demonio a penas bufo para salir raudo de donde estaba. Después de unos minutos de andar caminando en el bosque, miro de reojo a la mujer que sonriente, observaba a sus alrededores.

Tan extraña…

Única.

—Conozco de un lugar que da unos frutos exquisitos…

El asintió.

A unos pasos llegaron a un claro, el pequeño lago reflejaba la luz de la luna, en toda su extensión, pequeños arboles y rocas. Kagome extendió su arco y sin mas se dispuso a subir por las ramas de un gran árbol, sorprendido, la siguió.

Pequeñas frutas moradas que reflejaban luz.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Le dicen el fruto de Dios, es raro encontrarlo…muy extraño, pro encontré hace mucho este árbol y a sido mi secreto desde entonces…muy deliciosa—con reverencia ella tomo la fruta y se la extendió.

El la mordió y el jugo inundo sus sentidos, dulce y asombroso.

—Vaya…

Ella rio.

—Lo se

Una energía llego desde la lejanía.

Esa energía, la conocía…tan bien.

Asustada, trastabillo, pero Inuyasha la sostuvo y la bajo en un parpadeo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Senti algo…conocido.

Naraku, y estaba segura, estaba en la aldea.

El pánico la embargo de repente.

—Debemos irnos. Ahora.

Inuyasha la miro sin entender, pero ella miro con suplica.

—Vamos…porfavor, es la aldea…

El se alarmo, a penas asintió

—Vamos, tu…en mi espalda—murmuro con un sonrojo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Y partieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez llegaron, estaba amaneciendo a penas. Inuyasha insistió en visitar la cabaña, y casi de forma prevenida, empezó a frotar su rosario. Sin embargo, la aldea estaba normal, muy callada, pero nada malo. La cabaña estaba vacia.

Pregunto bastante alterada.

—Ellas se fueron, pero van a volver mañana.

Pudo suspirar tranquila, sin embargo, algo la tenia asustada…

Inuyasha insistió que se acostara.

Ella hizo caso, realmente estaba exhausta.

Una pesadilla que no pudo recordar la asalto.

Cuando despertó, fue terror.

La pesadiila no era sueño.

Era una realidad.

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes._

Chicos, este es el capitulo que abre la recta final, mas o menos quedan tres capítulos, así que esto creo que se va despidiendo. Mil gracias a sus comentarios, a todas las que me leen, de todo corazón, gracias. Porque esto es tan importante para mi, me ha hecho crecer en todo aspecto, sobre todo, cuando comentan esta imperfección. Me alegra hacer feliz a la gente.

Saludos desde Colombia (por ahí vi una Colombiana, paisa, que bonito tener por ahí alguien de aca), y por curiosidad, me gustaría ver sus países de origen y done viven, sus ciudades. En fin, mil gracias a todos.

Espero les guste.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	18. La Teoría del Caos

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 17: La Teoría del Caos.**

Todo era confuso y desordenado, tal cual como su sueño fue.

Su cabeza palpitaba y los gritos de los aldeanos la aturdían. El cielo estaba rojo, como la sangre, un terrible presagio…de algo terrorífico.

Sentía esa energía conocida, era vivir aquel recuerdo de ese fatídico día en otro tiempo. Una ráfaga la impacto, Inuyasha, había aterrizado a su lado, fatigado y recubierto de sangre espesa.

—Inuyasha…—el la tomo bruscamente

—No despertabas—exclamo desesperado—No podía despertarte y de repente, los gritos…la sangre, tenia que…

Le tomo las manos para tranquilizarlo, el estaba temblando, sus ojos dilatados…

—Tranquilo, yo entiendo, es lo mejor que has podido hacer…ahora, ¿Qué ha pasado?—Inuyasha sonrió.

A penas la había visto sin pensar había corrido hacia ella. Nunca había sentido esa desesperación cuando veía que no despertaba, la habia zarandeado con fuerza.

En medio de aquel campo sangriento, ella tan etérea y hermosa, con su traje de sacerdotisa, existiera como lo único puro del mundo y su deber fuera protegerlo.

La magnitud de lo que sentía por ella…lo asustaba

—¿Estas bien?—Ella parpadeo y perdió esa mirada perdida, para volver a tener aquel porte que la caracterizaba.

—Si, bien—murmuro

Estaba algo desorientada, lo veía, pero estaba perfecta.

—Bien—sonriendo, sintió que podía con todo—Ahora…miles de demonios han atacado la aldea, no parece tener fin, vienen del bosque…lo extraño, es que Kaede esta refugiada con los aldeanos donde la deje, pero Kikyou, ella no esta aun, no la veo, no percibo su aroma ni su energía…

Kagome bajo la mirada, preocupada, no entendía…algo estaba mal, algo estaba erróneo. Se sentía horrible. Intento percibir la energía con sus poderes, pero ni siquiera con ellos sintió la energía de la sacerdotisa, solo…percibió podredumbre y oscuridad.

¿Dónde estaba Kikyou?

Una horda de demonios salió de las profundidades hacia ellos, con maestría, ella los derribo con una flecha e Inuyasha con sus garras a toda velocidad, eran débiles, lo preocupante era la cantidad.

—¿De donde vendrán?

Inuyasha olisqueo el ambiente y gruño.

—El nido es hacia allá—señalo con su dedo anular hacia la izquierda, en las profundidades de un abismo.

Ambos asintieron, la aldea había sido resguardada gracias a Inuyasha en una de las pedagogas a los alrededores, estaba blindada contra todo, ella misma había hecho los contras con su sangre.

Se monto en su espalda sin miramientos , ambos salieron hacia donde Inuyasha había detectado, atravesaron el follaje espeso y salieron hacia una pendiente, bastante alta. Lentamente, asomaron su cabeza, pero la oscuridad era densa en esa noche.

—Debemos bajar

Ella asintió, algo contrariada.

Sentía el terror tocándole la piel, no entendía porque pero se sentía tan asustada. Aterrorizada

Inuyasha la tomo y la subió a su espalda con delicadeza, para después salir en caída libre.

Aferrándose, enterró su rostro en los cabellos de el.

Sintió la risa del hombre que amaba retumbar.

—¿Te asustan las alturas?

—Un poco—a pesar de haber vivido metida en la era antigua, y tender a peligrosas experiencias en la altura, era inevitable siempre sentir ese miedo y vacío en el estomago.

El la sostuvo firmemente una vez estuvieron en el suelo, la dejo caer suavemente y la abrazo.

—Lo recordare en el futuro—el volvió a sonreír.

Era tan diferente a su futuro, un hombre mas confiado, sin una traición encima.

Ella acaricio el rostro del medio demonio que se sonrojo de golpe.

—Espero que los recuerdes, para siempre.

Lo solto, esperando porque los dioses consideraran su pedido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Onigumo estallo.

Esa muestra de repugnante cariño le había dejado nauseabundo.

Naraku lo observaba destruir a los demonios, que subyugados, se dejaban morir en manos del iracundo Onigumo, enceguecido de la rabia y los celos.

—¿Qué haras?

El se rio.

—Destruirlos.

—Y Kikyou

Onigumo observo a través de la telaraña el rostro ensombrecido de la sacerdotisa.

—Ella será mi arma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos se internaron al bosque, extrañamente silencioso.

Ningún demonio, ningún animal. Ningún sonido.

Solo sus respiraciones, rítmicas.

Y de repente, una energía, Kikyou.

Ambos se miraron, Kagome subió a la espalda del medio demonio y salieron disparados hacia el origen.

Casi se desmaya….

Naraku.

Naraku estaba ahí. El demonio que tanto le había arrebatado.

Tanto, que era doloroso observarlo.

—Tu…—murmuro.

Era como observar una escena externa a ella, Naraku estaba vivo, mas sorprendente aun, Onigumo era humano y con ellos, Kikyou, con los ojos ardiendo con odio y desesperación profunda.

Casi no sentía su cuerpo.

Onigumo sonrió e Inuyasha trato de mantenerla en pie.

—Kagome—murmuro con deleite lujurioso—Bienvenida.

Y de repente, todo estallo.

Naraku y Onigumo desaparecieron en una nube toxica, dejando a Kikyou.

Una Kikyou que alistaba su arco.

Una Kikyou que tensaba la flecha.

Una Kikyou con una sentencia de muerte en los ojos.

Una Kikyou soltando la flecha, llena de odio.

Despertando de un sueño, empujo al medio demonio antes de que la flecha le diera, y con un campo creado por su arco lo repelió, mandándola metros atrás. Kikyou se carcajeo y chasqueo la lengua, decepcionada.

—Kikyou—murmuro—¿Qué demonios haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago, Kagome?—murmuro irónica, mirándola…como si aquella Kikyou del pasado hubiera vuelto, esa Kikyou muerta y cadavérica llena de almas desdichadas—Matarlos.

—Kikyou—Inuyasha sin dejar de ver a la sacerdotisa levanto a Kagome lentamente, sin hacerle daño—Deja ese arco.

Ella lo taladro con sus ojos inexpresivos.

—¿Tu, asqueroso medio demonio, me ordenas?—mascullo, sus ojos lentamente revolviéndose en rabia—¿Qué te crees?

Otra flecha impresionantemente fuerte que sin Kagome lo hubiera matado enseguida.

—Tu, que tuviste suerte que yo me fijara en la abominación de la naturaleza que eres—su rabia y odio salía como veneno.

Otra fecha que hizo que retrocedieran.

Le dolio el pecho, Kagome a su lado le apretó la mano, la observo…

Si, ella era de otro mundo.

—No, Kikyou, tu tuviste suerte de que el impresionante hombre que es Inuyasha estuviera contigo.

—¡Callate perra!, ¡Perra! ¡Te metiste con el, el era mío!—agito su dedo violentamente—Debes morir Kagome, siempre supe que eras un inconveniente. Siempre supe que debí seguir lo que quería y quedarme alejada de las asquerosidades que son los demonios.

Puso otra flecha.

Una flecha maldita.

Sin esperar mas, expulso a Inuyasha con su energía, si le daba la flecha todo estaría perdido.

Todo.

En un parpadeo, alisto su flecha y la lanzo.

Ambas colisionaron.

Ambas fundieron ese mundo, creando algo mas….

De esa oscuridad, salió un conocido tentáculo.

Ojos rojos como la sangre.

Onigumo hecho Naraku.

El Naraku del pasado.

—Kagome, Kagome—murmuro—Deberías dejar de jugar con el tiempo.

En el centro de su pecho, una flecha y una perla que brillaba.

La perla en su pecho palpito con fuerza.

Todo, todo era una pesadilla.

Kikyou retrocedió asustada, casi corriendo. Naraku con una sonrisa, extendió un tentáculo para sostenerla.

—Vaya, así que esta es la Kikyou llena de vida—se rio burlonamente—Muy mal Kikyou.

Ella grito.

—¡Suéltame asqueroso!.

Los ojos de Naraku se oscurecieron por la ira, de repente, un tentáculo la atravesó. Kagome grito aterrorizada e iracunda.

Inuyasha gruño fieramente.

Sostuvo una flecha y desintegro gran parte del cuerpo del demonio, que retrocedió sorprendido.

Ella corrió hacia el cuerpo sangrante de la sacerdotisa.

—Kikyou, Kikyou—murmuraba, mientras trataba de curarla a toda rapidez—resiste, resiste….

—Me voy a morir—murmuro ella.

—No, no, no, no…yo…lo siento, yo te amo, te amo, eres mi hermana. Lo siento, me enamore de el y lo siento, tanto…tanto…yo trate de mantener esto a raya pero no pude, todo fue muy fuerte. Debí decirlo, debí…

—Kagome—ella la observo, era de nuevo la chica que había formado—Hasta ahora me doy cuenta…tu…ya lo conocías, de otro…momento….

Asintió.

Kikyou sonrió, escupiendo sangre.

—Si, mi amor era muy débil.

Sonriendo, tomo su mano y la beso, para dejarla caer examine.

Había muerto.

Kagome estaba perdida.

A su lado, Inuyasha sollozaba, tomando la mano.

Naraku se carcajeaba.

¿Era su culpa?

Si, era su culpa.

Su maldita culpa

—Perdoname Inuyasha—murmuro.

Tomo la perla que tenia en la mano, la incrusto en la punto de la felcha, y sin esperar al medio demonio, disparo.

Disparo por ella.

Disparo por el.

Disparo por Kikyou.

Disparo por Shippo.

Por Sango.

Por Miroku.

Por tanta tristeza.

Por tanto dolor.

Por el mundo que dejo.

Por su amor.

Todo se oscurecio.

* * *

_—¿Qué es el tiempo Ma?_

_—Todo lo que se mueve, todo lo que nunca se detiene. Todo aquello que muere._

_Su madre era muy sabia, muy sabia._

_La amaba._

* * *

_—¿Para que el amor?_

_Shippo estaba esperando._

_—Para vivir juntos, para estar unidos. Para llorar, y ser recompensado. Para simplemente…tener esperanza._

_Shippo, tan joven, tan maduro._

_Su amado pequeño._

* * *

_—¿Cree en las coincidencias?_

_Miroku se puso a meditar._

_—Bueno, creo que algo hizo que nos uniéramos. Algo bastante poderoso. Asi que si creo, creo que por alguna razón estamos aquí, en este momento, en este destino. Compartimos un lazo poderoso, Señorita Kagome, que hasta el destino se propuso mantenerlo, somos de hierro._

_Miroku, sabio._

_Lo extrañaba, anhelaba sabiduría._

* * *

_—¿Y la muerte, que hay de ella?_

_—Supongo que moriremos todos, estamos destinados. La vida se supone de un devenir de actos que tienen un final, inesperado o destinado, el punto es que ese acto final sea…total. En el, estaremos bien, porque de la vida somos todos. Somos seres que vivieron y sobrevivieron, sintieron, hicieron…de eso se trata._

_Sango, que valiente._

_La amaba, su hermana de corazón._

* * *

_—¿Y…la vida?_

_—La vida, la vida…miranos, sobrevivientes del caos y la tragedia. Kagome…para mi, la vida eres tu._

_Inuyasha._

_Todo, el lo era todo._

* * *

—Kagome…

Silencio.

Murmullos.

Olía a fresas.

—Kagome, despierta.

Esa voz…era conocida.

Sus parpados pesaban toneladas.

—Trata de abrirlos.

Con esfuerzo los abrió lentamente, una sombra.

Lentamente tomo forma.

Una mujer, y no cualquiera.

Ella sabia, lo sentía: Midoriko estaba ante ella.

—Espero que estés bien, siempre es algo pesado el viaje desde allá.

—¿Allá?

—Si,_ allá_, ya te explico, tu no estas _allá, _estas _acá. _Debo ser rápida…

Miro a su alrededor, era estar en un simple espacio, blanco en su totalidad y una simple puerta de roble al fondo, nada en el…nada, mas que ella. Midoriko suspiro, y se sentó descuidadamente sosteniendo sus rodillas.

—No se que habrá pasado Kagome, pero…el tiempo se rompió…—murmuro mirándola—alguna vez estudiaste la Teoría del Caos, ¿cierto?

Asintió, sin entender realmente.

—Bueno, esto plantea que no siempre todo esta determinado, que hay algo aleatorio en todo lo que conocemos, una causa pequeña puede tender a un gran efecto, y dos sistemas paralelamente igual por alguna u otra situación se pueden desviar y separar sus caminos…eso, eso fue lo que paso…

Kagome jadeo, Midoriko palmeo su espalda amorosamente.

—Tranquila, solo que lo que conoces, todo eso…ya ha cambiado. Haz cambiado el rumbo, del pasado, y del futuro….acabas de hacer que ambas perlas colisionaran y que el Naraku del pasado y otro de otro mundo aparecieron en un mismo plano…eso volvió loco el universo…

—¿Inuyasha?

Ella bajo la mirada.

—El esta bien, solo que…algo cambiado….

—¿Volveré?

—Si, no estas muerta, solo tenia que advertirte Kagome—la miro a los ojos—Cuando yo…no, yo no… la perla deicidio conceder tu deseo no sabia donde terminaría, no veo el futuro, solo estoy muerta….ya no puedo hacer nada. Solo se que confió en ti.

Kagome solo se quedo quieta aun en el suelo, alargo su mano y tomo la cálida de Midoriko, y la beso.

—Eso hare.

No pudo recordar mas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos.

Olía…a cenizas.

Sangre, el aire denso…

—¿Estas bien?

Inuyasha.

Busco sus ojos, estaban en una cabaña vieja y destartalada, abandonada. Ojos dorados como el sol…la miraban, era una mezcla extraña, era abiertamente dolor…mucho dolor.

Pero también había amor, esperanza, habia todo un universo.

Y supo.

Inuyasha recordaba.

_Recordaba._

_Su promesa la había cumplido._

* * *

Nube de Magallanes.

Si, esto es ambiguo y confuso, esperen, esto se explicara solo. La historia tiene vida, ella misma habla, si, lo se. Esto de las teorías sobre el tiempo y el espacio son aun mas complicadas, pero espero, realmente espero que hayan empezado a digerirlo.

Esto se esta poniendo bastante extraño.

Como dije, esto esta llegando a su fin, Destino esta tocando su propia puerta y llegando a la cima a donde queria llegar. Los amo, infinitamente, por hacer esto grande, esto importante, esto tener _vida._

Gracias, por todo.

Suerte y Abrazos.


	19. El suspiro de la mariposa

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

**Capitulo 18: El suspiro de la mariposa: el amor que trasciende**

—Si…bien—murmuro desorientada.

Había silencio, solo…silencio.

Inuyasha parpadeo.

—Volviste…

—Si…, espera, como es que…

El medio demonio se levanto bruscamente, mirando hacia la ventana.

—Yo se todo, Kagome. Se todo…—la miro desde allí, con tristeza—Se de aquel yo que te acompaño cuando tenias 15 años, y se de aquel pasado que no era tuyo, y aun así, enamoraste a ese Inuyasha de hace mas de 50 años…

—Inuyasha…

La lluvia empezó a caer suavemente, el medio demonio solo cruzo sus brazos y sostuvo su cuerpo en la ventana.

—Es como ver un recuerdo, que nunca paso, como una historia del cual tu eres protagonista pero no la sientes, como un cuento—murmuro—Te ame, te ame con tanto…aun siendo este yo , te amo…

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un nuevo lugar, cuando ambas perlas colisionaron, todo…todo cambio. Aquel pasado, aquel presente…todo colisiono…

—Y…¿y todos?

—Ya no están aquí, solo en nuestra memoria…

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente, tomándola tiernamente de las manos.

—Yo no soy aquel Inuyasha que fue sellado por Kikyou, tampoco soy aquel Inuyasha del pasado que se enamoro de ti hace 50 años…soy otro Inuyasha—le beso los dedos, Kagome se rompió—otro, que despertó enamorado de la ternura, la compasión, la bondad y la valentía de una pequeña chica que salvo su vida incontables veces….

Sus lagrimas, ambos lloraban, se confundían.

Ella tomo su cara y beso suavemente sus ojos.

—Sin embargo, los tres tienen los ojos dorados, aun me cautivan…—murmuro—A los tres los amo…

—Lo se, y por eso, debes hacer que todo vuelva…a su normalidad.

—¿Qué?

El la miro tristemente.

—Te hubiera querido conmigo aquí, ¿sabes?—dijo—Aquí no hay Naraku, no hay Kikyou, no hay traición y dolor. Esto es otro mundo, pero… no es real, esto es producto de un choque…. de tiempos…

Kagome apretó su mano.

—Lo se—murmuro mirándolo—nuestro amor es poderoso, es…trascendente… pero…como lo haremos…

—Mira tus ropas…

Ella lo miro sin entender, suavemente, Inuyasha introdujo una garra, y ante la luz tenue de la fogata y la suave lluvia, la perla de Shikon resplandeció.

—"Un leve aleteo de mariposa, puede cambiar el mundo, puede provocar una tormenta a miles de kilómetros"—murmuro Inuyasha, abrazándola.

Ella sonrió. El había escuchado a Midoriko

—Es hora de volver.

Y estuvieron un poco mas.

Antes del deseo.

Antes de salvar la que era su dimensión.

—Te amare, te amare…

—Te amare, hasta el fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome abrió los ojos, sosteniendo aun la perla que tenuemente brillaba.

—Así que volví…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, antes de irse, había amado a aquel hombre. Ese Inuyasha que se perdería en el tiempo y que jamás vería, pero que la amaba, porque ese era el destino de ambos.

Ella pidió el deseo que la traería de vuelta a donde partió.

Sin mas, se levanto, por inercia…estaba cansada de todo.

Salió de la cueva, el cielo estaba totalmente gris, totalmente triste. Y recordó, ese día, fatídico día…

Corrió como pudo, por el bosque, lentamente las gotas caían y las ramas arañaban sus piernas, pero debía llegar. Un estruendo y vio todo…vio…a Naraku, pero no aquel demonio que recordaba, sino uno peor, un demonio totalmente deformado, lleno de asquerosos tentáculos y fusionado con dos perlas…en el pecho.

El Naraku de este presente y el futuro, fusionado con las perlas.

Inuyasha estaba tumbado a unos metros, inconsciente, Sango y Miroku trataban de proteger su cuerpo. Ella, ella no estaba…

¿Dónde estaba la Kagome que pidió el deseo?

—Ella ya se ha ido, en realidad, esto es después de que tu pidieras el deseo, después de haber ido, esto pasa, Naraku regresa en un tiempo determinado gracias a las perlas—murmuro una voz, era Shiro, con cuernos grandes y garras en vez de pies—Para ellos son minutos, para ti…son tres años…

Parpadeando, quiso llorar.

Era culpa suya…

—No, no, tuvo que pasar por algo—dijo Shiro, se acerco y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro, gesto enorme en el—Tienes que tomar las riendas de todo Kagome Higurashi.

Desapareció.

Respiro, trayendo a sus pulmones el olor de la lluvia y la tierra.

El olor de la vida.

A unos metros, la bestia que ahora era Naraku, rugió.

Con entereza, salió de ahí, Sango y Miroku la miraron, primero con alegría y después con sorpresa.

Entendía.

Había desaparecido en una potente luz, Naraku de repente, había sido absorbido por un vórtice negro, sostenido en el tiempo, para después salir convertido en lo que era: una masa amorfa, y poderosa.

—¡Naraku!—ambas cabezas la miraron, una con una sonrisa y otra con sorpresa.

—Kagome, que sorpresa, creí haberte dejado atrás—murmuro burlonamente una cabeza, Naraku de esta época.

Ransetsu, aquel ayudante, el Naraku del pasado la miraba con una mezcla de expresiones.

—Tu, sacerdotisa, estas viva, mi amo debe saber que…

—¡Callate!

Kikyou se acerco lentamente a ella, utilizando el arco como bastón.

—Eres tu Kagome, pero… a la vez…

Una poderosa energía fue lanzada hacia ellas, Kikyou a penas tuvo tiempo de voltearse con el rostro contorsionado de horror, hasta que un campo reboto la oscura energía de nuevo hacia el cuerpo, que fue impactado y destrozado en una parte.

La sacerdotisa cadavérica miro a la chica sorprendida.

Cuanto poder…¿Qué había pasado?

Naraku grito de dolor, mientras una de sus partes se retorcía y se escaldaba por su propio poder.

Kagome se volvió a Kikyou, que sorprendida, recibió una perla roja que parecía estar viva.

—Cuando estés con los chicos, todos reunidos, activa el hechizo. Esta perla los protegerá—dijo. Sin esperar alguna respuesta, tomo su arco y empezó a correr hacia Naraku.

La bestia la miro con ojos rojos, llenos de odio y de dolor.

—¡Pagaras!

Otro disparo que ella logro esquivar derrapando.

Corriendo, utilizo una de las perlas, la rompió con la flecha y de ella, un conjuro.

Un tigre, prístino, empezó a formarse en sus piernas, rápidamente corriendo con ella.

—Bien, Alach, una de las bestias del inframundo, dame de tu poder—murmuro.

El tigre de ojos rojos, sonrió, y gruño en aceptación.

La sangre de esa bestia seria era un banquete, llevárselo al inframundo un deleite.

Alach empezó a correr con velocidad, esquivando los potentes cañonazos de poder que Naraku les enviaba enloquecido. Con algunas rocas y arboles que estaban en el suelo, se ayudaron para avanzar.

Tomo su katana, y volvió a explotar una de las perlas de su rosario en la hoja de la espada. Un leve resplandor rosa empezó a iluminarla. Se levanto del tigre que se movía a toda velocidad.

Salto.

Salto.

Y destajo unos de los brazos de la gran deformidad.

El grito de agonía de Naraku la perturbo.

Alcanzo a golpearla, la mando por los aires, afortunadamente el tigre la sostuvo en el aire.

—¡PERRA!

Sango y Miroku gritaron su nombre con terror.

Un brazo gigante, golpeo el suelo, destruyendo todo por completo.

Afortunadamente, Kikyou había hecho el conjuro con tiempo, y una gran energía los había protegido.

Ella aprovecho las rocas en el aire y empezó a saltarlas con Alach.

El tigre gruño.

—Estará bien que me lo lleve al inframundo…

—Para esto te traje Alach.

Alisto de nuevo su katana y el otro brazo fue despedazado.

—Bien, ahora…

Uno de los tentáculos los golpeo con fuerza.

Fue derribada hacia unos arboles, con los gritos de terror de sus amigos.

Golpeo arboles a su paso con su cuerpo.

Hubiera muerto, de no ser por el tigre que la había protegido.

—Carajo, dolió—murmuro—¿Estas bien?

El tigre gruño con furia, observo, un camino de arboles derribados hecho por ellos y los rugidos de Naraku de furia resonando por el bosque.

—Si, ahora tengo mas ganas de llevarme al maldito—gruño.—Vamos…

Monto el tigre.

Estaba cansada.

De la guerra.

De la injusticia.

Del dolor.

De la sangre.

Cuando salió del bosque a toda velocidad, los ojos de ambas caras de Naraku ardieron en odio.

—Estas viva—gruñeron.

De reojo observo a sus amigos, Sango, Kikyou y Miroku tuvieron la misma expresión de alivio al verla emerger desde la sombras.

—Bien, Alach, esta vez será definitivo.

El tigre gruño y acelero su paso, empezó a saltar todos los escombros que estaban alrededor de Naraku, que gruñendo, les disparaba puros cañonazos de energía oscura.

Alisto el arco…

Una flecha al pecho, exploto la carne que tenia alrededor de las perlas, que brillaban fuertemente, ambas unidas por una flecha…

Su flecha.

—Tienes que darle con la perla que tienes en el pecho…

—¿Qué?

El tigre gruño.

—Es la única forma que tienes para destrozar las perlas del pecho de la bestia, así podre llevármelo a inframundo.

Ella saco de entre sus ropas la tercera perla…

—¿Las destruirá?

—Si

El tigre rodeo de nuevo a Naraku, que furioso, agitaba los tentáculos para golpearlos.

—¡Los matare, malditos!

Alach se subió a uno de los tentáculos para acercarlos.

Ella clavo esa perla.

Tenso el arco.

—¡Kagome!

Un grito rompió todo.

Inuyasha.

Estaba vivo.

Y la flecha la soltó.

Impacto el pecho de Naraku que parecía una serpiente agonizante.

Todo fue luz.

Y luego….oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Kagome…Kagome.

Ella abrió los ojos, aturdida.

El olor a fresas la volvió a embargar.

—Pudiste…

—Midoriko…

—Si, soy yo

—¿Morí?

Ella rio.

—No, estas viva…

Abrió los ojos y la miro.

La mujer la miraba con ternura, tomaba su mano….era como una madre.

—¿Lo mate?

—Si, lo mataste, pudiste…afortunadamente.

—¿Y las perlas?

—Destruidas, la colisión de una con otras la destruyo, creo un vacío…y las absorbió.

—¿Y yo que hago acá?

—Quería despedirme.

Quiso levantarse pero era como estar sujeta al suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Si, no me volverás a ver mas. Jamás. Ya cumplí mi cometido.

—Entonces no….volveré…

—No, no volverás a verme. Te regresare a donde debes estar, lamentablemente para ti todo abra pasado, pero para ellos…ellos no entenderán quien eres tu ahora. Tu…esa chica que paso tres años en el pasado, no. Para ellos será algo incomprensible…

—¿Inuyasha recordara algo?

—No sabría decirte…

Ambas se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces …este será un adiós.

—No, Kagome, será un hasta luego. Después de todo, yo siempre estaré dentro de ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Inuyasha navegaba en el mar de la inconsciencia.

En la oscuridad.

No sabia donde estaba, pero estaba preocupado…

Solo recordaba ese ultimo beso.

—No desperdicies eso.

Sorprendido, busco el origen de la voz.

—¿Qué?...¿Quien habla?

—Yo

—¿Quién…?

Una figura emergió desde las sombras. Era…era el. Un poco mas joven, con los ojos brillantes, dorados, su reflejo.

—No desperdicies esto—murmuro con tristeza—Hazlo, es un regalo…

—¿Qué? ¿Y tu porque…?

—Kagome, ella es especial, ella…

El medio demonio gruño.

—¿Cómo es que…?

—Ella y yo nos conocimos hace…un tiempo—murmuro, sus ojos dorados lo taladraron con ira—Pero tu…tu…

—¿Cómo que se conocieron...?

Inuyasha resoplo enojado.

—Ella y yo nos conocimos en otro tiempo, en otro espacio. La amo, la ame…ella lo es todo—gruño—Solo…no lo desperdicies.

A pesar de ser el mismo, no se reconocía, era ver otra persona. No obstante, el amor que reflejaba era gigante, se sentía sorprendido y algo…celoso.

—Ella es mía.

—Y también es mía.

Ambos se miraron con ira, de repente el Inuyasha mas joven empezó a alejarse.

—Pronto despertaras, solo…cuidala, se todo para ella…se su compañía, su amor, su pilar y espada. Aprovecha.

Y de repente, todo fue luz.

Desperto tratando de meter aire en sus pulmones.

—Tranquilizate Inuyasha, tranquilizate—sintió las palmadas reconfortantes de Sango en su espalda.

—¿Qué?—jadeo.

Sus ojos dolían. Enfoco lentamente, en una esquina el monje le miro con una sonrisa de medio lado, con vendajes. Shippo solo agito su mano con lagrimas. Kaede estaba preparando una sopa…

Y Kagome…en el futon.

Vendada, dormida como una princesa.

—Kagome….¡Kagome!

—Ella estará bien, todos…

—¿Qué?

—Si, ella nos salvo Inuyasha, ella mato a Naraku. Estamos vivos. _Vivos_

La miro.

—Hace cuanto—de repente, el dolor embargo su cuerpo—Hace cuanto…estoy…

—Una semana, ambos no despertaban pero….supongo que están exhaustos.

El cuerpo no le respondió mas, se derrumbo, sintiendo las garras de la inconsciencia atraerlo.

Antes de caer en la oscuridad, alcanzo a tomar la mano de Kagome entre las suyas.

Cálida, con un suave pulso

_Estaban vivos._

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes_

Y aquí esta, el capitulo que esta cerrando el telón. Me queda el epilogo, lentamente la historia toma su rumbo. Espero que hayan entendido, espero que la historia los haya llenado.

Esto fue un camino arduo, haber escrito esta idea fue…emocionante y extraña. ¿Saben? Esto es gracias a ustedes, a ustedes grandes lectores que dan vida a las palabras que se escriben solas.

Con esto, un gran abrazo.

Destino empieza a decir adiós.

El epilogo lo escribiré y adecuadamente me despediré de este camino.

Suerte y abrazos.


	20. Epilogo

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha no es mío, los personajes utilizados en toda la historia no son de mi propiedad sino de Rumiko Takahashi, creadora de la serie, estos son solo utilizados sin ánimos de lucro, solo diversión. Aunque la historia es mía.

**Destino**

* * *

**Epilogo: el cantar de las estrellas**

* * *

Quería…quería…

Gritar.

Si, quería gritar.

Kagome observo el cielo, azul y sin una nube, con un sol radiante. Estaba recostada desde hacia un buen tiempo, no podía moverse lejos. No, porque sino la atacaba un medio demonio paranoico y furioso.

Inuyasha había tomado una rara forma de tratarla, como si fuese una muñeca a punto de romperse.

Al principio se había llenado de ternura, pero ahora…era frustrante.

Un poco, sobre todo porque el ya no sabia como tratar a una Kagome diferente a la que el conoció, a una mujer que llego con tres años de madurez y muchas experiencias como equipaje.

Tampoco sus compañeros.

Sentía las extrañas miradas de Sango y la curiosidad palpable ir en ondas desde Miroku.

El único normal era Shippo, su ternura seguía siendo la misma.

Los entendía, si, porque explicar que ella había llegado en un punto, que para ellos era muy poco tiempo, pero para ella habían sido tres años. Y tras del hecho ella hubiese conocido al pasado de Inuyasha y de Kikyou.

Aun recordaba la mirada estupefacta de Inuyasha y su brusca salida.

—Inuyasha….¿hasta cuando estarás ahí?

El medio demonio salió desde las copas de los arboles, a una distancia considerable de ella, y observarla con detención.

Si, porque estaba confundido.

Era Kagome, la misma chica en esencia, pero con un diferente…empaque. No podía quedarse observándola como un idiota, sobre todo cuando la chica de 15 años había desaparecido para traer a una mujer en toda la palabra.

Sus movimientos inquietos se habían aletargado, para dar paso a la serenidad.

Sus intempestiva actitud se había vuelto algo….depredadora, calmada.

Su cuerpo (se había dado cuenta, si, siempre de ello) de 15 años había cambiado, se había vuelto mas…maduro y cadencioso, sensual.

Ello le provocaba muchas cosas.

Demasiadas.

—Nada—gruño.

La chica lo observo con curiosidad, callada, el se movió inquieto…

—Bien, claro—rolo los ojos.

Ella se levanto con tranquilidad, quito algunas hojas de su traje de sacerdotisa y señalo con un pulgar hacia la aldea.

—Me voy—y efectivamente se fue, con un movimiento de caderas…

Frustrado, se paso las manos por el cabello.

No sabia como tratar a esta chica.

Esta Kagome mas…madura.

La amaba, pero…

Igual la siguió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio era palpable, a penas el movimiento del cucharon lo rompía.

Kaede a penas los observaba de reojo.

Sango estaba nerviosa, comiendo. Miroku a su lado, estaba pensativo.

Inuyasha estaba con sus ojos cerrados, en una esquina.

Y ella estaba acariciando los cabellos del pequeño Shippo, que acurrucado en su regazo descansaba.

—Creo que mañana iré a donde mi madre….

Eso despertó a Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?

—Si, creo que iré…

—No puedes.

—¿Por qué?—lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Estas herida—Inuyasha la enfrento.

—Ya no, ya paso una semana…

—Necesitas recuperarte…

—No, iré—su tono no dejo discusión. Inuyasha, enojado, salido disparado hacia la puerta con brusquedad.

Silencio.

—Kagome…¿iras?—Sango pregunto tímidamente—El tiene miedo…

—Si, tengo que visitarla, hace mucho no la veo—murmuro, volviendo a la tarea de acariciar los cabellos de Shippo—Inuyasha tendrá que aceptarlo.

Sango asintió.

—Haz cambiado…hubieras dejado que Inuyasha…

—Si, en un pasado—ella la miro—Pero no es nada radical.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió como siempre.

Sango se relajo.

Miroku bromeo.

Porque ella había cambiado, pero su sonrisa era la misma de siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella observo el pozo con miedo, con nostalgia…

Su madre, hace tiempo no la veía. Cuanto la extrañaba.

—¿Qué haces ahí parada?

—Mirando.

El se quedo en silencio.

—Iré contigo.

Ella también le miro.

—Bien, pero…solo…no le digas nada a mama. No quiero asustarla

El asintió y espero a que ella saltara. Una vez los envolvió la luz morada, emergieron, para sorpresa del medio demonio Kagome salió de un solo impulso. Ella solo ignoro su mirada y observo su hogar.

El que tanto no pisaba.

Lentamente, deslizo la puerta, y entro. El olor de la comida, los cuadros, el suave rumor de las voces la hizo detener…con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

Inuyasha solo tomo su mano.

Su madre salió en ese momento, con una suave sonrisa.

—Kagome, Kagome...hija, ¿cómo estas?—solo atino a abrazarle, la mujer sonrió, ignorante, pero feliz porque la tenia—Estas aquí, cariño.

—Si, ma, volví—después de tres años y tantas luchas.

Ella volvió.

—Estas mas alta, creo.

—Si, ma, algo asi…—murmuro riendo.

Todos estuvieron juntos, Inuyasha comió ramen y rieron. Le conto anécdotas a su mama que solo ella sabia, el medio demonio la escuchaba con atención desde la sala mientras jugaba con Buyo.

Para ella fue respirar su infancia.

Al anochecer era hora de volver.

—Estarás bien—murmuro su madre en oído.

Tomo la mochila llena de alimentos, y se interno en el pozo con el medio demonio que andaba callado, mas que de costumbre. La noche en el Sengoku estaba muy tranquila, callada, luciérnagas se movían con suavidad entre el césped.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste?

—¿Um?

Inuyasha gruño, señalando con su pulgar el pozo a sus espaldas.

—Se te notaba en la cara.

Ella rio, tratando de cargar el peso de su pesada mochila amarilla, que fue quitada con brusquedad por el medio demonio.

—Hace mucho no veía a mama, tu sabes, tres años…—murmuro, caminando.

El pareció algo incomodo.

—Si lo se…

—Y siempre será mi hogar, mi infancia….

—Si lo se…

—Pero….pero….ya no lo siento como si fuera algo mío ¿sabes?—eso atrajo la atención de Inuyasha—Ahora, aquí, me siento en casa. Andar tanto aquí a hecho que la comodidad este 500 años en el pasado de donde nací, tanto haber luchado…

Se refería su viaje al pasado.

—Um…¿Cómo era yo, en tu pasado?

—¿Eh?—estaba sorprendida, no pensó que el preguntara eso—Bueno…eras muy parecido a ahora, mas niño supongo, mas inmaduro, sin tanta traición encima…

—¿Sentí algo…algo por ti?

Ella sonrió suavemente.

—Si, creo que si.

—¿Y tu, por el?

—Si.

—Um…

Se detuvieron en el pequeño claro donde habían estado en la mañana. Ella se detuvo y como una chica pequeña, mojo sus pies.

—Lamento al muerte de Kikyou….

El se acerco, imitándola.

—Si, lo se—musito, con tristeza—Ella se fue, creo, feliz…

—Eso espero.

Kagome observo las estrellas, era su único consuelo durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos de sus amigos y su realidad. En ese pasado que ella no conocía y que tuvo que aprender, veía las estrellas, porque pasado o presente, el cielo nocturno parecía inmutable ante el tiempo.

—Hermoso…—murmuro.

—Y tu hogar, donde es…

Ella lo observo, el parecía ciertamente interesado en el tema.

—Bueno…acá, quiero quedarme acá, ahora se como y que hacer, ya no soy una chica inmadura y sin experticia…—se rio—con ustedes…contigo, Inuyasha, si me lo permites.

El se emociono, si, porque no olvidaba sus palabras en ese día…

Su promesa.

Su beso.

Su confesión.

—Kagome…—ella le miro, como solo ella podía—Te amo

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Yo también, Inuyasha—lentamente se tomaron de las manos—Yo también.

Y le beso.

Le beso por el comienzo.

Le beso por los finales.

Por los sacrificios.

Por la felicidad y la tristeza.

Por el dolor.

Por el destino de ambos.

Porque ese era a penas el comienzo de un libro que aun no estaba escrito. Y que estaba en mano de ellos hacerlo grande, en el escribirán sus hijos, sus nietos, y sus generaciones….

Por la eternidad

* * *

_Nube de Magallanes._

Y con esto, Destino termina. Les agradezco por esta grandiosa oportunidad, el que ustedes la hayan leído, el que comentaran, el que todo esto fuera tan increíble. Destino no es perfecta, tiene errores, tiene imperfecciones…eso lo hace grande.

Mis adoradas lectoras, a las que estuvieron cada día ahí, a las que se emocionaron con el capitulo, a las que sintieron el amor de estos dos grandes personajes, a las que maldijeron, a las que se enamoraron…a ellas, mil gracias, por el tiempo, por dedicarme un pedacito de vida.

Muchísimas gracias.

Muchísimas muchísimas gracias.

Con ello, otra historia, que espero de todo corazón hayan amado como yo lo hice….

Esto es algo triste, pero también es alegría…los amo, lectores. Sin ustedes, solo polvo.

Suerte y Abrazos.


End file.
